


Шкатулка с картами

by Dreamer_kind, Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clairvoyance, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Hotels, Leaving Home, Mention of sex, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Slash elements, Superpowers, Tarot, mention of drugs, mention of violence, new life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Клаус был милым и ранимым мальчиком, но отец много экспериментировал над ним и Клаус... убежал из дома.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Глава 1 - Шут

**Author's Note:**

> 🔮Все началась с предположения "а что, если Клаус сбежит из дома" и вылилось в большую историю, в которую мы с Penelope Foucault вложили бессонные ночи, душу и слезы.  
> Моя часть рассказывает историю Клауса, а текст "Свет других миров" повествует о Пятом, поэтому для того, чтобы увидеть полную картину я крайне рекомендую читать эти два текста параллельно :)
> 
> 🔮"Свет других миров" by Penelope Foucault — https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777998

— Клаус, выходи, сколько можно торчать там?! Ты не один вообще-то!  
— Ванная комната тоже не одна, Диего, — изнутри раздался приглушённый голос.  
— В другой Лютер! Давай уже скорее!  
— Вставай раньше и будешь первым, — подошедшая Ваня, переложила полотенце из одной руки в другую и облокотилась о стену.  
— Ага, всё лишь бы Клаусу было удобно. Может ему скажешь вставать пораньше?

Пока Второй выплёскивал своё негодование невольно принуждённому, но покорному слушателю, краны внутри скрипнули и шум воды стих. Дверь отворилась не с первой, а с третьей попытки, будто Четвёртый забыл в какую сторону крутить защёлку и, надавив на дверь плечом, буквально вывалился в коридор. Ухватился ладонью за стену, тряхнул головой и выпрямился.

В отличие от брата и сестры, ещё одетых в пижамы, Клаус был в форме Академии. Брюки в пыли, рубашка расстёгнута, а развязанный галстук, того и гляди, соскользнёт с худой шеи. Пиджак и жилетка остались лежать на кафельном полу в ванной комнате.

— Блин, так ты ещё не ложился?! Вот не мог подождать, пока умоются те, кому нужнее?  
— Уймись, Диего. У него была тренировка.  
— Вот именно! У него тренировка была, а мне только предстоит! — Второй, наконец, изловчился и просочился внутрь ванной. Раздался щелчок и почти сразу следом вода ударила о покатые края раковины, а Ваня посмотрела на брата. Лицо бледное, круги под глазами, а по коротким волосам торопливо стекали холодные капли.  
— Тебе помочь?

Клаус вздохнул и тяжело оттолкнулся пятернёй от стены. Он ничего не слышал и никого не видел — все силы уходили на то, чтобы просто переставлять ноги. Когда Четвёртый уткнулся в новое препятствие в виде двери в свою комнату, Ваня легонько коснулась его плеча.

— Клаус?  
— Нет, мне не нужна помощь, — голос дрожал усталостью и раздражением.  
— Номер Четыре, ещё не спишь? — в конце коридора появился Реджинальд и через несколько шагов уже навис над детьми. — Результаты последней тренировки отвратительны.  
Четвёртый игнорировал отца и пытался открыть дверь непослушными пальцами.  
— Сегодня повторим, так что выспись как следует.  
— Отец, может, вам стоит сделать перерыв? Клаус вымотан.

Рука сорвалась с ручки, ногти царапнули дерево. Ваня заметила, как больше сутулились узкие плечи, а сам мальчик почти вжался в дверь.  
— Именно поэтому я и велел ему отдохнуть.  
— Я хотела сказать… может быть, стоит на время прекратить тренировки?  
Реджинальд поджал губы и, наконец, взглянул на девочку.  
— Надеюсь, ты не даёшь мне советы, как вести тренировки, номер Семь?  
— Я просто…  
— Приведи себя в порядок и спускайся к завтраку, номер Семь. Четвёртый, мы будем тренироваться, пока меня не удовлетворит полученный результат.

В полной тишине Реджинальд прошёл дальше по коридору и исчез на лестнице, как обычно, оставив после себя гнетущую тишину.  
— Я же сказал, мне не нужна помощь.  
— Но он не должен так тебя…  
— Не нужна, слышишь, Ваня! Я. Хочу. Остаться. Один. — Истерично дёрнув дверь он, наконец, скрылся в комнате и захлопнул дверь.  
— Клаус!  
— Отвали, Семь!

Ваня закусила губу, перевела обеспокоенный взгляд с двери комнаты брата в сторону, куда ушёл отец. Из задумчивости её вывел топот Диего, закончившего утренние водные процедуры и, перехватив полотенце, девочка скрылась в ванной комнате.

Клаус же зажмурил глаза, закрыл уши и сполз на пол. Топнул ногой и ударился затылком о дверь. Он думал, что давно следовало сказать отцу — для него тренировка никогда не прекращается и длится двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю, и его ночёвки в склепе вовсе не обязательны, ведь призраки и так ходят за ним попятам и знают, где живёт юный медиум.

Конечно, Четвёртый знал, как приглушить призраков, но равно как он желал насладиться одиночеством, так же сильно он не хотел напиваться или накуриваться. До тошноты отвратительная лёгкость в груди и вата в голове не только блокировали призраков, но и заглушали его собственные мысли, отнимали контроль над телом и языком. Часто это пугало Клауса даже больше, чем склеп.

С каждым днём мальчик становился грубее, отвечал резче, если отвечал вообще, и чаще запирался в своей комнате. Он уже с трудом мог вспомнить, что его интересовало, какие книги он любил, какие фильмы хотел посмотреть. А когда в последний раз беззаботно проводил время с братьями и сёстрами, не оглядываясь на дверные проёмы и дальние углы? Как там Бен? Что нового у Диего? Эллисон и Лютер всё так же переглядываются за обеденным столом? А Ваня разучила ту партию скрипки для пьесы… Боже, когда же это было, на прошлой неделе или до исчезновения Пятого? Интересно, она продолжает делать для него бутерброды с арахисовой пастой и маршмеллоу? А стала бы она делать бутерброды для него?  
— После того как ты её выгнал? Конечно, Клаус. — Тыльной стороной ладони вытер нос. — Продолжай в том же духе и никто не заметит, даже если ты сдохнешь.

Он размазал слёзы по лицу, вжал голову в плечи и до боли прикусил нижнюю губу, когда один из призраков закричал у самого уха.

Быть трезвым, самим собой и в тишине — три точки, которые лежали в параллельных плоскостях жизни тринадцатилетнего мальчишки и не могли пересечься. Сейчас он выбрал тишину.

Отмахнувшись от ругани призрака подростка, застреленного в местных разборках, Клаус на четвереньках дополз до книжного шкафа, вытащил все тома с нижней полки и достал припрятанную за ними уже начатую бутылку вина. Зубами вытащил пробку, выплюнул её и отсалютовал всем находящимся в комнате фигурам.  
— Чтоб вы все сдохли. Ещё раз.

Он катал кислый напиток во рту, через силу делал каждый новый глоток и остановился, заметив, что крики призраков превратились в монотонный гул. Клаусу редко удавалось поймать эту грань, когда он ещё в сознании, но призраки уже не достают криками на пределе истлевших лёгких.

Причмокнул.

Клаус потёр глаза, но не смог избавиться от ощущения песка под веками. Щёки горели, а отяжелевшая голова хотела опуститься ну вот хоть даже на пол, но Четвёртый не готов был растрачивать покой и редкие крупицы осознанности на сон.

На одной из полок над собой он нащупал деревянную шкатулку цвета тёмного ореха, осторожно взял и опустил на пол перед собой. Провёл пальцами по потёртым рёбрам и поднял крышку. Внутри лежала книжечка и мешочек из плотной гладкой ткани. Клаус достал мешочек, потянул за завязки и на узкую ладонь легла колода Таро. Мальчик тепло улыбнулся.

Если раньше карты были для него больше развлечением и чем-то вроде настольной игры, то последнее время они стали для него единственным собеседником, которому можно довериться. Однако сейчас, вместо того, чтобы сделать пару простых раскладов и отвлечься, Клаус вдруг решил в очередной спросить карты о своём будущем, надеясь, что в этот раз ответ будет отличаться от уже привычного. С каждым повторяющимся раскладом он уговаривал себя, что неверно толкует, где-то ошибается. Мальчик ни секунды не сомневался в картах, нет, ни в коем случае. Только в своей способности читать их.

Клаус прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и принялся тасовать колоду. Он скучал по приятной тяжести в руке, любил тепло бумаги под пальцами и чувствовал в картах мудрость, которую ещё не мог понять в полной мере. Отчасти потому что не отточил навык, отчасти потому что почти всегда гадал пьяным.

Срезал колоду. Снял первые десять карт, оставшиеся отложил в сторону и, карта за картой, разложил на полу перед собой Кельтский Крест. Твёрдая рука, спокойное дыхание и тот же ответ. Голос карт был размеренным и непоколебимым.

«Властный мужчина решает твою судьбу, дитя. Вокруг всё рушится — семья, надежды, ты сам. Ты устал, запутался и потерялся, а единственная дорога ведёт к падению и болоту, где только алкоголь и наркотики. Ты совсем один, дитя и не видишь выхода. Ты надеешься схитрить, но выбор сложнее, чем кажется.»

Мальчик накрыл лицо ладонями и вздрогнул всем телом.  
— Я не хочу, не хочу, не хочу так! Слышите! Не хочу… Что мне делать?  
Он плакал, а карты молчали, как наставник, снисходительный к горю ученика.  
— Что мне делать? — Прошептал Клаус, собрал карты и вновь обратился к колоде с вопросом. — Что мне делать?  
Срезал колоду. Вытащил карту.

Шут.

Клаус несколько минут молча смотрел на карту.  
— Хорошо. — Кивнул, обвёл взглядом всех призраков в комнате и кивнул снова. — Хорошо.

Он собрал карты в мешочек и аккуратно уложил на дно шкатулки вместе с книгой толкований. Поднялся с пола даже не пошатнувшись. Несмотря на то, что он был пьян, мальчик ясно понимал, что нужно делать.

Клаус снял форму и переоделся в тёмные джинсы и худи, который был велик ему на пару размеров. Из комода достал сумку через плечо и первым делом положил карты на дно. Сверху несколько футболок без символики Академии, куртку и завалявшийся в комнате злаковый батончик. Достал из-под кровати вязальные спицы и моток пряжи, не забыл плеер с наушниками. Проверил ящики в тумбочке, выгреб все найденные сбережения и рассовал их по карманам. Он не планировал брать много вещей, но не ожидал, что их окажется так мало.  
— Пусть так. Пусть всё остаётся здесь.

Медленно и бесшумно он открыл окно и остановился. Обернулся на дверь.

Клаус ненавидел отца, боялся призраков и хотел никогда не знать этого дома, но он любил своих братьев и сестёр, и в груди больно щемило от невозможности проститься с родными. Мальчик одёрнул себя, сжал кулаки и закрыл глаза. Протяжно, с дрожью выдохнул и вылез на пожарную лестницу. Выбрался и дома, затем из переулка на главную улицу. Чем дальше он оказывался от дома Харгривзов, тем быстрее он шёл, тем легче ему дышалось.

Он решил, что нужно действовать как Пятый — исчезнуть внезапно, в неизвестном направлении, без следов и записок. Поэтому на автовокзале он вытряхнул на кассе все деньги и попросил билет в максимально дальний пункт назначения. Сел у окна автобуса, прижал к себе сумку с тем, что у него осталось и погромче включил музыку.

До вечера Клауса не хватятся. Возможно, мама, Ваня, или Бен будут стучать в его дверь, но они уже привыкли, что Клаус не отвечает. А когда настанет время тренировки и отец потребует у Пого открыть дверь, когда они наконец увидят пустую комнату, Четвёртый будет уже далеко.


	2. Глава 2 — Четверка Посохов

Прошло почти три недели с тех пор, как он приехал в этот городок, единственная ценность которого заключалась в том, что он находился в нескольких сотнях километрах от порога Академии и вдали от больших дорог. В местной ночлежке были свободные койки, а самому Клаусу, пусть не каждый день, но удавалась находить заработки, чтобы получить пару долларов и перекусить уличной едой. И пусть пару раз ему пришлось стащить булку из магазина и яблоко с овощного прилавка, за всё это время он ни разу не пожалел, что сбежал из дома. Никакие трудности, голод или холод не могли бы заставить его вернуться к отцу.

В городе было много призраков: одни спокойно блуждали по улочкам и набережным, заунывно воя что-то под нос, другие пытались докричаться до живых пешеходов. Завидев их Клаус старался свернуть в переулок или забежать в ближайший магазин, и переждать, пока приведения пройдут по своим делам. Он не подавал признаков, что их видит, а они не догадывались о способностях Клауса и проплывали мимо мальчика. Четвёртый впервые за долгое время не боялся, мыслил ясно и чувствовал себя настоящего. А ещё он чувствовал, как урчит в животе. Последний раз мальчик ел вчера утром и с тех пор не нашёл никого, кому бы могла понадобиться помощь. Он обходил рынки и торговые улицы, мясные лавки и цветочные магазины, готовый выполнить любую работу за доллар, но получал смешки или снисходительные взгляды.

Когда и продавец рыбной лавки отказал Клаусу в работе и захлопнул дверь, мальчик пнул ступеньку и опустил плечи. Поднёс руки ко рту, подышал на околевшие пальцы и осмотрелся. Его внимание привлекла хорошо одетая пара на противоположной стороне дороги. Переговариваясь и смеясь они исчезли за тяжёлой дверью, над которой висела вывеска с названием ресторана. Четвёртый воспрянул духом — в ресторане обязательно есть кухня, а значит и шанс подзаработать.

За углом здания, в чистом и освещённом внутреннем дворике Клаус нашёл железную дверь с пометкой «Только для персонала» и дважды ударил по ней кулаком. Подождал минуту и постучал снова. Увидел маленький звонок, спрятавшийся на откосе и уже потянулся к нему, как внутри ухнул замок, дверь открылась, а мальчика окутало тёплым воздухом и ароматами, от которых рот моментально наполнился слюной.

На пороге стоял высокий смуглый мужчина с приятным лицом и в очках. Он вытер руки о край фартука и вопросительно взглянул на Клауса.  
— Могу чем-то помочь?

Клаус сглотнул. Он пытался смотреть на мужчину, но взгляд постоянно соскальзывал ему за спину, где скворчали сковороды и стучали ножи.  
— Это я хотел предложить помощь. За доллар могу помыть пол, грязную посуду, перенести какие-нибудь тяжести, убраться…  
— Нам не…  
— Можно меньше! — Мальчик поспешно перебил говорящего и добавил уже чуть тише. — Пожалуйста, я что угодно сделаю. Очень хочется кушать.

Мужчина внимательно осмотрел мальчика с головы до грязных шнурков, очевидно, промокших кед.  
— Подожди пару минут, хорошо?

Клаус кивнул и вздрогнул, когда дверь закрылась и отрезала запахи с кухни. Обхватив себя руками, он встал ближе к кирпичной стене и, перекатываясь с пяток на носки и обратно, стал ждать. Он ни на что особо не надеялся и решил, что через десять минут пойдёт дальше. Может быть через пятнадцать, ведь спешить ему некуда.  
Но дверь распахнулась куда быстрее.

— Эй, парень? — Мужчина нашёл его глазами и улыбнулся под густыми тёмными усами. — Заходи.  
— Спасибо! Спасибо большое, я…  
— Давай шустрее, потом будешь благодарить, — тот сделал шаг в сторону и пропустил мальчика внутрь. Кивнул на подсобную комнату в стороне и, заперев дверь на улицу, догнал гостя.

— Что нужно делать?  
— Для начала — снимай куртку и обувь. Просушим их, пока ты не заработал себе пневмонию или ещё что похуже. Зовут тебя как?  
— Клаус. — Он снял куртку и с опаской передал одежду в чужие руки, уже просчитывая в уме, как можно будет убежать из этой комнаты, если потребуется и что можно использовать в качестве оружия.  
— Хорошо. Меня зовут Оуэн, я хозяин этого ресторана, — Оуэн приосанился и расплылся в гордой улыбке, а когда на пороге появилась женщина с подносом в руках, поспешил представить и её. — А это Ханна, моя супруга и управляющая гостиницей. Дорогая, нашего гостя зовут Клаус.

— Приятно познакомиться, молодой человек, — чернокожая женщина с гладковыбритой головой и одетая в строгий костюм цвета красного вина, подошла ближе и поставила поднос с несколькими дымящимися тарелками на узкий столик у стены. — Здесь тыквенный крем-суп, запечённая куриная грудка с гарниром, немного овощей и горячий чай.  
— Что нужно сделать? — Повторил Клаус и прикусил щеку.

Взрослые переглянулись. Мужчина только открыл рот, но крик с кухни заставил его извиниться и вернуться к работе. Когда Оуэн исчез в дверном проёме, Ханна опустилась на стул и жестом пригласила Клауса поступить так же.

— Не будешь, пока не расскажу?

Мальчик кивнул. Он хотел есть, а не ввязываться в подозрительные дела, поэтому глотал слюну и ждал ответа.

— Хорошо. То, что ты думаешь, прежде чем сделать только тебе в плюс, — женщина закинула ногу на ногу и сцепила пальцы на колене. — Это место, я имею в виду ресторан, принадлежит моему мужу, а над рестораном находится моя гостиница. Она небольшая, всего шесть номеров и наша с Оуэном квартира в конце коридора. К тому же одна из комнат сейчас не используется. С комнатой всё в порядке, — пояснила Ханна и продолжила. — Там жила мама Оуэна. Маргарет недавно умерла, но муж пока не готов сдавать эту комнату посторонним людям. Ты можешь пока жить там, а взамен помогать нам с уборкой комнат и на кухне. У тебя будет крыша над головой, питание и небольшое жалование на карманные расходы, так скажем.

— Почему вы предлагаете эту работу мне?  
— Так ты же сам предложил помощь? — Ханна всплеснула руками. — Моя горничная уволилась на прошлой неделе, я пока не успела найти новую, а ты чем-то приглянулся Оуэну. И пусть я не всегда одобряю его сумасбродные идеи, но годы брака научили доверять чутью мужа.

Клаус сжал отогревшиеся пальцы в кулаки и с тоской посмотрел на горячий ужин. Последний раз он полноценно ужинал в доме Харгривзов накануне побега.  
— Но, всё же, у меня есть к тебе парочка вопросов.  
— Да?  
— Только не смей врать.  
Четвёртый кивнул.  
— Ты ведь не сирота? Сбежал из дома?  
— Как вы…?  
— Я не дура и прекрасно знаю, как выглядят дети, выросшие на улице. Ты не из их числа. Уверен, что не хочешь вернуться домой?  
— Нет! — Он ответил раньше, чем Ханна успела закончить вопрос. — Простите, нет. Не хочу.  
— Услышала тебя. И ещё одно — ты ничего не натворил? Не украл или, не знаю, навредил кому-то? Чтобы для нас с мужем это не стало сюрпризом.  
— Я… украл яблоко и булку.

Ханна снова заливисто рассмеялась. У женщины была добрая улыбка и очень внимательные глаза.  
— На первое время этой информации достаточно. Поешь пока, а после я покажу комнату. Отоспишься и завтра скажешь согласен ли на наше предложение.  
— Я согласен!  
— Завтра, Клаус. Давай уже, ешь, — Она кивнула на тарелки и поднялась, заботливо коснувшись ладонью плеча мальчика. — То в этом доме строжайше запрещено повторно разогревать еду.

Ханна картинно закатила глаза, развернулась на низком каблуке и вышла из комнаты, а Клаус, наконец-то, опустился за стол и позволил себе выдохнуть. Почесал кончик носа, вдохнул запах еды и подхватил ложку. Он почти моментально проглотил суп и не оставил ни кусочка от курицы и гарнира. Четвёртый вытер рот, натянул рукава свитера на пальцы и обхватил ладошками ещё горячую чашку. Широко зевнул. Всё казалось удивительным сном и когда глаза начали слипаться, мальчик испугался, что, если сейчас уснёт, то завтра очутится в своей комнате в особняке Академии или в склепе. Клаус потёр лицо, хлопнул себя по щекам, зевнул ещё раз и допил чай.

От лампочки под потолком исходил мягкий приглушённый свет, а с кухни за стеной доносился рабочий гул, громкие распоряжения и редкий смех. Четвёртый не заметил, как облокотился о стену и уронил голову на грудь.

Мальчик не проснулся ни когда Оуэн подхватил его на руки, ни когда его уложили в приготовленную кровать.

Клаус спал крепко и без кошмаров.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔮Визуально и характерами образы Оуэна и Ханны списаны с одноименных героев сериала Нетфликс "Призраки поместья Блай". Истории этих персонажей здесь очень поверхностно связаны с оригинальной историей Блай, но если вы смотрели этот сериал, то хорошо представите себе людей, взявших Клауса под крыло. 
> 
> Если же вы не знакомы с "Призраками поместья Блай", то вот :)—  
> https://www.tvinsider.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/10/haunting-of-bly-manor-owen-hannah-raul-kohli-tnia-miller-2-1014x570.jpg


	3. Глава 3 — Паж пентаклей

Плотно задёрнутые шторы охраняли сон мальчика и не позволяли солнечным лучам пробраться к его лицу, поэтому на следующий день Клаус проснулся только около полудня. Из-за окна доносился шорох колёс автомобилей, голоса прохожих, а в коридоре прошуршали колёса чемодана и под чьими-то шагами заскрипели половицы. Одеяло придавливало весом и теплом, а нос щекотал запах выпечки.

Четвёртый разлепил глаза и подпрыгнул на месте, увидев незнакомый потолок. Фрагменты вчерашнего вечера, ужин, предложение Ханны и Оуэна всплыли в голове и всё неспешно встало на свои места, а Клаус сел в кровати и, потерев лицо, осмотрелся.

Рядом на полу стояли сухие кеды, тут же на стуле — куртка и сумка с его вещами. Ещё в комнате был сервант, заполненный старой посудой и книгами, лакированный гардероб и стол с вязанной скатертью, а на стенах висели рамки с фотографиями — кажется, их было больше двадцати. На многих из них Клаус узнал Оуэна, на нескольких была Ханна. 

Женщина в возрасте, запечатлённая почти на каждом снимке, похоже, была матерью Оуэна. В комнате также была неприметная маленькая дверь, ведущая в ванную, где он сразу же умылся.

Четвёртый заправил кровать, зашнуровал кеды, перекинул через плечо сумку и взял куртку. Он плотно закрыл дверь и, следуя по потёртой зелёной дорожке дошёл до лестницы в конце коридора. Спустился в скромную прихожую.  
— Доброе утро…

Ханна подняла глаза от большой тетради, в которой писала. Сегодня она была в длинной шерстяной юбке и водолазке горчичного цвета.  
— Смотрите, кто проснулся. — Она тут же нахмурилась. — А вещи зачем взял? Решил уйти?  
— Нет, я просто… не знал, можно ли там оставить.  
— Разумеется, можно. Если ты остаёшься, то это твоя комната. Возвращайся-ка обратно, я сейчас поднимусь.

Она сделала отметку, захлопнула тетрадь и поставила на стойку ресепшен табличку с предупреждением, что вернётся через пятнадцать минут. Ещё через пять минут она постучала в дверь новой комнаты Клауса, и спросила разрешения войти. В руках у Ханны было несколько полотенец, сумочка с душевыми принадлежностями и сложенная одежда.

— Свои вещи можешь оставить на полу в ванной, я после покажу, где у нас стиральные машины и как запускать стирку. У меня сохранилось несколько рубашек Майлза и спортивные брюки. — Кивнула на вещи и добавила. — Он друг семьи. Майлз, конечно, постарше тебя и боюсь одежда великовата, но на первое время подойдёт. Прими душ и спускайся, как приведёшь себя в порядок. После завтрака я расскажу, что здесь и где. И вот, держи, ключ от твоей комнаты. — Положила ключ с брелком на край стола.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста. Сильно долго в ванной не плескайся, горячая вода может закончиться.

Клаус кивнул, а Ханна вышла и закрыла за собой дверь. Как только её шаги стихли, Четвёртый положил свою сумку на стол и взял стопку вещей с кровати. Чисто выстиранные и мягкие, они хранили запах кондиционера для белья с фруктовыми нотами. В который раз за это утро почувствовал ком в горле и поспешил в душ.

Горячая вода смыла не только грязь и запах улицы, но и ослабила тревогу. Вещи, которые дала Ханна действительно были великоваты, рубашка смотрелась на нём мешком, а брюки пришлось подвернуть. Волосы теперь не нужно было укладывать, согласно требованию отца выглядеть презентабельно, и они смешно топорщились во все стороны. Когда в отражении Клаус увидел совершенно другого человека, он поднял руку в приветственном жесте и улыбнулся. Мальчик в зеркале улыбнулся в ответ.

Комната была залита светом, шумом с улицы и свежим морозным воздухом. Клаус достал из сумки шкатулки с картами и поставил её в центре стола, погладил пальцами по крышке.  
— Не скучайте. Совсем скоро поговорим.

Почесал плечо и снял с шеи одну из цепочек, чтобы повесить ключ от своей новой комнаты. Он волновался, но справился с задачей сразу и покрутил прохладный металл в пальцах. Клаусу не верилось, что происходящее было взаправду.  
Внизу Ханна опять встретила его приветливой улыбкой и проводила к Оуэну, в комнату, где он вчера ужинал.

— И это ты тяжести собирался таскать? Да ты же переломишься под весом ящика с овощами, — мужчина поставил на стол тарелку с только что приготовленным английским завтраком. — Самое оно для поздних пташек. Мы с Ханной вообще из Англии родом, там и познакомились. Потом несколько лет жили в Париже и вот теперь здесь. А ты здешний?  
Клаус проглотил запечённый помидор, кусочек хэшбрауна, и прикрыл рот. В их доме не позволялось разговаривать за столом, но Оуэн, похоже, не придерживался подобных правил.  
— Не совсем. Я не из этого города.

Оуэн кивнул. Он налаживал контакт и поддерживал беседу, а вовсе не пытался выведать кто такой Клаус и откуда.  
— Вкусно?  
— Угу, очень.  
— Всё потому что это классика, — Оуэн сделал глоток из чашки, что держал в руках и продолжил. — По поводу работы. Основной будет пока гостиница. Узнаешь, как она работает, будешь помогать Ханне с уборкой. Я, наверное, буду привлекать тебя на кухню время от времени. У нас бывает очень много гостей и творится чистое безумие… О, погоди, а тебе, случайно, кухня не интересна? Может, хочешь научиться готовить?  
Четвёртый подобрал с тарелки последний кусочек бекона и пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Я умею только вафли греть.

Клаус прикусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего про то, что из всех воспитанников Академии больше всего времени проводил на кухне Диего — вот уж кто точно знал парочку маминых фирменных рецептов.

— Вафли, значит? Буду знать. Так, давай тарелку и иди сюда, — Оуэн мягко подтолкнул мальчика в спину и тот опять оказался на светлой и чистой кухне, заполненной запахами. — Ребята, знакомьтесь, это Клаус, сын наших с Ханной друзей. Мальчик пока поживёт здесь и будет нам всячески помогать. Если у него возникнут вопросы, а нас рядом не будет, прошу оказать посильную помочь. Клаус, это Джеймс, Моника и Пьер-Луи.  
— Можно просто Пьер, — раздалось со стороны плиты и из-за навесных полок показалось добродушное лицо мужчины средних лет. Он говорил с сильным акцентом и улыбался так же широко, как и все остальные. — Обращайся, парень!

Джеймс и Моника поддержали его готовность помочь и вернулись к работе. Оуэн, передав мальчика супруге и поцеловав её в щеку, вернулся к своей команде, а на Клауса полилась информация.

Он узнал историю здания, когда оно было построено и кому принадлежало, пока владельцами не стала семья Шарма-Гроуз. Из одной комнаты съехали утром, а новые постояльцы ещё не заселились. На примере этого номера Ханна рассказала, как происходит уборка, на что нужно обратить внимание, когда готовишь комнату для гостей, как правильно убирать кровать и складывать полотенца. Подробно рассказала о том, что стоит на каждой полке в чулане, какие средства для чего используются. Во время экскурсии в подвал Клаус узнал, где стиральные машины и сушилки, а так же гладильная доска. Оставшуюся часть дня он провёл на ресепшен, молча и внимательно наблюдая за работой Ханны. Мозг чуть ли не искрился от восторга и новых знаний, а ещё от предвкушения грядущего. На какое-то время Клаус даже забыл, что буквально вчера его жизнь была совершенно иной.

— Ну, ещё не думаешь, как сбежать отсюда?  
— А? Нет, конечно!  
— Рада слышать, — Ханна закрыла входную дверь на замок и повесила табличку с просьбой использовать звонок в случае необходимости. — Начнём с маленьких шагов, да? Первое твоё задание на завтра и последующие дни будет гладить выстиранное бельё. Справишься?  
Кивнул. Встал со стула и кивнул еще раз.  
— Хорошо. Тогда иди готовься ко сну. Завтра тебе уже никто не даст отоспаться, общий подъём в половине шестого утра.  
— Спокойной ночи! — Клаус взбежал на второй этаж, но потом остановился и вернулся на середину лестницы. — Спасибо, миссис Гроуз. Вам и мистеру Шарма.  
— Пожалуйста, Клаус. И спокойной ночи.

Четвёртый тихо прошёл мимо комнат, занятых гостями, достал ключ и вошёл в комнату. По щелчку выключателя прикроватный бра залил комнату тёплым светом, а Клаус остолбенел и вжался в дверь за своей спиной, отчаянно пытаясь просочиться обратно в коридор. От лица отхлынули краски, губы дрогнули и плотно сжались.

— Оуэн? Ты не Оуэн. Ты не мой мальчик. Где мой Оуэн?

Ощущение счастья, расцветшее сегодня в мальчике, треснуло и надломилось. Как он мог быть настолько глуп, что поверил в возможность убежать и жить спокойно? Как можно убежать от мёртвых, если они везде?  
— Нет, нет пожалуйста… Нет. — Вцепился пальцами в волосы и замотал головой. — Нет, нет, нет. Я не хочу снова… Не кричите.  
— А зачем кричать? Ты знаешь, где Оуэн? Он уже так давно не заходил ко мне. Он в порядке?

Клаус поднял влажные глаза и не дыша посмотрел на призрак, стоящий у окна. Как и другие женщина задавалась бесконечным потоком вопросов, но сейчас всё было иначе. Она не кричала, была одна и… слышала, что он отвечает? Беседовала с ним?  
— Кто ты такой? — Повторила женщина и наклонила голову.  
— Я Клаус. Мистер Оуэн и миссис Ханна разрешили мне остаться в этой комнате.  
— Ты что-то путаешь, дитя. Мой сын не мог этого разрешить, здесь живу я.

Четвёртый отлип от двери и натянул края рубашки на пальцы. Сделал полшага вперёд и сглотнул.  
— Вы Маргарет?  
— Прости, совершенно забыла представиться. Да, я Маргарет Шарма. Так ты скажешь, где мой сын?  
— Он работает. Сейчас закрывает ресторан.  
— Этот мальчишка всегда работает, совсем как его отец. Я умру, а он и не заметит.

Клаус обхватил себя руками и облизнул губы. Кончики пальцев покалывало, а страху в груди пришлось потесниться — там появились всполохи любопытства, и… желание поговорить. Он смотрел на женщину во все глаза.  
— Простите, но… вы уже…  
— Что?  
— Умерли.  
— Ты очень грубый ребёнок. Где твои родители? Они должны объяснить тебе, как следует разговаривать со старшими.  
— Дайте мне руку. — Клаус, сам того не ожидая, отлепил дрожащую ладонь от своего плеча и протянул навстречу женщине. — Пожалуйста.

Призрак несколько секунд смотрела на руку мальчика, а потом исчезла.

Четвёртый вздохнул так, будто до этого его горло сжимали тиски. Опустился на пол и накрыл рот обеими ладонями. Мальчика колотило от шока и он не знал, как справиться с волной накрывших его чувств, но впервые после встречи с призраком ему не хотелось спрятаться в шкафу или напиться.

Клаус хотел, чтобы призрак вернулся.

* * *

Почти всю ночь Клаус не мог уснуть и когда утром Ханна постучала в его дверь, мальчик уже был одет и готов к работе. После завтрака он выгладил всё, что было в стирке и аккуратно сложил в бельевой шкаф, съездил с Моникой в мясную лавку, пропылесосил коридор второго этажа и прихожую, а потом помог на кухне с мытьём посуды.

Все сотрудники кухни уже разошлись, когда Клаус обратился к Оуэну.  
— Миссис Гроуз говорила, что комната, где я сейчас живу, раньше принадлежала вашей маме?  
— Да, верно.  
— А… как она умерла?  
— Боишься, что в твоей комнате живут призраки?

Оуэн усмехнулся собственной шутке, а Клаус криво улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.  
—У неё была деменция. Знаешь, что это такое? У болезни много симптомов, но главный это потеря памяти. Она забывала кто я, кто Ханна, где она и какой сейчас год.  
— Разве от потери памяти умирают?  
— Как я уже сказал, там много разных симптомов.  
— А у вас, может быть, сохранились, какие-то книги или журналы про это?  
— Зачем тебе? — Оуэн повесил фартук на крючок и удивлённо выгнул бровь. Клаус пожал плечами.  
— Интересно?  
— Хорошо, я посмотрю. Может что и есть.

Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и разошлись по комнатам, но когда Клаус почти ворвался в свою его встретила тишина. Призрака не было и в следующую ночь и лишь через четыре дня Маргарет встретила его тем же вопросом.  
— Кто ты такой? Где Оуэн?  
— Он сейчас занят и не может прийти. Попросил меня побыть с вами. Меня зовут Клаус. — Он забрался на кровать и сел, поджав под себя одну ногу. — Если, конечно, вы не против.

Маргарет не была против и двое вели беседы каждую встречу. Всегда это были разные истории и разные люди. Иногда она даже узнавала Клауса, но чаще — нет. А как-то раз назвала его Оуэном. Призрак появлялся нерегулярно — то каждую ночь, то пропадал неделями, и Клаус успевал прочитать все книги, полученные от Оуэна. Четвёртый не заметил, когда совершенно перестал бояться и общался с Маргарет как с живой. Он рассказывал ей про семью, братьев и сестёр, по которым так скучал, а она слушала и, кажется, понимала его тоску.

— Видеть призраков, должно быть, страшно, — она качнулась вперёд и положила ладонь ему на спину, но кривые от артрита старческие пальцы не прошли сквозь мальчика, а остались лежать поверх футболки. Клаус вскочил, запутался в ногах и упал с края кровати. — Что с тобой?  
— Н… ничего.  
— А где Оуэн? Когда он придёт?

И всё начиналось по новой.

Днём он усердно трудился, не отлынивая ни от одной задачи. Вечерами читал или общался с Маргарет, а когда Ханна давала ему принудительный выходной и говорила, что работы нет, он гулял по городу. Обычно Клаус пропадал в парках или скверах, искал призраков и пытался им помочь. С мужчиной, умершим от инсульта, он нашёл родной дом и передал внучке, как дед её любил. Утопившаяся в реке девушка попросила написать прощальное письмо и отправить его своей матери. Женщина, погибшая от рук неизвестного мужчины, попросила просто посидеть рядом с ней, пока она наблюдала за мужем, гулявшим с маленьким сыном.

Каждый день Клаус задавался одним и тем же вопросом — почему отец запирал его в склепе, насильно заставлял преодолевать страх, а не помог разобраться в природе силы? Ведь Четвёртый всегда думал, что его способность — это проклятье, а, оказалось, это дар, который может помочь многим душам. И мёртвым, и живым.

* * *

Прошло полтора года с тех пор, как он стал жить с семьёй Шарма-Гроуз. Всему обслуживающему персоналу они сообщили, что с родителями Клауса произошла трагедия и теперь они стали его опекунами. Оуэн и Ханна действительно относились к нему, как к сыну, которого у них никогда не было, а Четвёртый отвечал им любовью и благодарностью. И вот, однажды, Клаус решил, что должен открыться людям, которые сделали для него больше кого-либо на белом свете.

Когда Оуэн закрыл кухню, а Ханна повесила табличку на дверь, Клаус попросил их обоих зайти к нему в комнату. Мальчик сидел бледный и взволнованный, нервно постукивал пальцем по краю стола, и пара обеспокоенно переглянулась, опускаясь на стулья напротив. Ханна видела как ребёнку непросто.

— Милый, ты знаешь, что можешь сказать нам что угодно. Не спеши, всему своё время.  
— Если чувствуешь, что сейчас не…  
— Нет, я должен… — выдохнул, тряхнул головой и попытался оттянуть отросшие пряди за уши, но они всё равно убегали на лицо, — всё вам рассказать.  
Ханна серьёзно кивнула и наклонилась вперёд, облокотилась на локти и сцепила пальцы в замок.  
— Хорошо. Начинай, как будешь готов.

Клаус прикрыл глаза, кивнул, хлопнул себя по бёдрам, резко наклонился вниз и достал из сумки глянцевый журнал. Положил его обложкой вверх и придвинул ближе ко взрослым.  
— «Специальный выпуск. Воспитанники Академии Амбрелла: успешные миссии, пропавшие участники и планы на будущее,» — Оуэн прочитал яркий заголовок и поднял глаза на мальчика. На Клауса было больно смотреть. Сейчас он очень походил на того мальчишку, что когда-то постучался в дверь его кухни.

Для обложки журнал использовал фото с их самой первой миссии, где чествовали всех шестерых участников Академии.  
Клаус ткнул пальцем в одного из детей в маске домино.  
— Это… — собрался с силами и проговорил так быстро, будто оторвал пластырь. — Это я. Участник Академии Амбрелла. Номер Четыре. Клаус Харгривз. — Он давно не произносил свою фамилию вслух и сейчас неуютно повёл плечами. — Это мои братья и сёстры, а это отец. Он не родной и мы все друг другу не родные, просто… мы все родились в один день и росли в одном доме.

Ханна и Оуэн снова переглянулись. Они не следили за новостями, но название Академии у всех было на слуху. Клаус завернул рукав свитера и провёл пальцами по татуировке на левом запястье.

— У всех нас есть способности. — Опять указал на детей, изображённых на обложке. — Лютер, например, суперсильный, а Пятый умеет перемещаться во времени и пространстве…  
— А у тебя?  
— Уверен, что это как-то связано с уборкой. Есть теперь объяснение этой сверхчистоте, царящей в гостинице, — Оуэн попытался разрядить обстановку, но Клаус, всегда смеявшийся над его шутками, сейчас понуро опустил плечи.  
— Я вижу мертвецов. Призраков.

Клаус надеялся, что кто-нибудь произнесёт хоть слово, но оба взрослых молчали и ему пришлось продолжать самому.  
— Мои родные, они хорошо владеют силами, а я не справлялся. Очень боялся призраков, отказывался использовать способность и, чтобы я поборол страх… — запнулся, запрокинул голову и посмотрел в потолок, — чтобы я поборол страх, отец запирал меня в склепе на кладбище. Много, много ночей…

У Клауса задрожала рука и Ханна тут же накрыла её своей, сжала пальцы и заглянула мальчику в глаза.  
— Всё хорошо. Ты не там. Дыши, мой мальчик. Дыши.  
— Я больше не мог там оставаться. Призраки преследовали меня везде: они были в склепе, дома, на улице, всегда рядом… и это был замкнутый круг. Я с ума сходил и… решил сбежать.  
Свободной рукой он утёр мокрые дорожки, побежавшие по щекам.

— Клаус, боже, мы… Но почему ты рассказываешь об этом сейчас?  
— Потому что должен быть честным с вами. Как вы можете доверять мне, если я скрываю, кто есть на самом деле. Здесь, с вами, я смог, наконец, найти себя, понять свои силы и что с ними делать.  
— Мы же ничего не делали? — Оуэн свёл брови. — Я точно ничего не делал.  
— Я научился не бояться призраков. Узнал, что с ними можно говорить и им можно помочь, — Клаус перевёл взгляд с одного озадаченного лица на другое. — Не верите мне?  
— Нет, Клаус, что ты…

Мальчик высвободил руку из пальцев Ханны и поднялся из-за стола. Отошёл на несколько шагов и потёр руки друг о друга, согревая. Втянул воздух через нос, и с выдохом закрыл глаза. Ладони мальчика стали излучать бледно-голубой свет и взрослые вскочили из-за стола. Когда в комнате появился силуэт женщины, Ханна вскрикнула, а Оуэн ухватился за стол.

— Мальчик мой, наконец-то! Ты так давно не навещал меня!  
— М… мама? — Мужчина взглянул на мальчика, но тот по-прежнему стоял крепко зажмурившись и напряжённо дышал. — Как это возможно?  
— А где твой брат? Он приедет сегодня на ужи…

Призрак дёрнулся и исчез, а следом раздался стук коленок об пол. Клаус сидел на полу и пытался вдохнуть больше воздуха, чем вмещали лёгкие.

— Святые угодники, — Ханна перекрестилась и сразу же бросилась к ребёнку. Сжала ладони на его плечах, встряхнула и заставила посмотреть на себя. Щёлкнула пальцами перед каждым глазом по очереди и убедившись, что с ним всё в порядке, обняла и прижала к себе. Оглянулась на Оуэна, который с трудом приходил в себя.

Никто не произнёс ни слова, пока Клаус приглушённо не пробормотал Ханне в плечо.  
— Я пойму, если вы захотите, чтобы я ушёл.  
— Ушёл?  
— Что за глупости ты говоришь? — Оуэн моргнул и тоже сел на пол.

Клаус пожал плечами.

— Вот именно, — женщина провела ладонью по волосам мальчика, а затем по-матерински погладила по спине. — Ты правда думал, что в ответ на откровенность и доверие, мы выставим тебя вон? А казался таким умненьким мальчиком.

Она почувствовала, как из груди мальчика вырвался вздох облегчения и он крепко обнял её в ответ.

Оуэн и Ханна оставались рядом с Клаусом, пока тот не уснул.


	4. Глава 4 — Жрица

— Ну, что скажете?   
Пританцовывая Клаус зашёл в зал ресторана и подсел за стол к Ханне и Оуэну, схватил с блюда морковную палочку и обмакнул её в сырный соус.   
Ему недавно исполнилось восемнадцать. Он сильно вытянулся в росте, всё так же носил свободную одежду, собирал отросшие волосы в хвост и певуче растягивал гласные, а когда он улыбался, на щеках появлялись очаровательные ямочки.

— Буду откровенен, твой предыдущий бойфренд нравился мне больше. Серьёзный и вдумчивый был молодой человек.  
— Пап!  
— А мне Джереми понравился, — Ханна сделала глоток вина и поставила бокал в сторону. — Интересный взгляд на вещи, творческая личность, одним словом.  
— Мм, завтра покажу вам альбом с его работами. Джереми потрясающий фотограф.  
— Тебе-то фотосессию устроит?  
— Угумс, отличные получились бы снимки, — поддакнула Ханна и отправила в рот кусочек сочного бифштекса.  
— Несомненно, снимки получатся восхитительными!

Щёки Клауса вспыхнули румянцем, когда он обернулся на вернувшегося парня. Ханна усмехнулась и закатила глаза, а Оуэн продолжал есть мясо с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом. 

Сегодня, после закрытия ресторана они решили устроить небольшой семейный ужин, где Четвёртый представил родителям парня, с которым недавно начал встречаться. С тех пор как Клаус рассказал Ханне и Оуэну правду о своём даре и семье, он не скрывал от них ничего и родители ценили эту честность.

Джереми приобнял Клауса и взял со стола начатую бутылку вину.

— Кхм, мам, пап, мы… ничего если оставим вас? 

Оуэн снова угукнул, а Ханна потянулась к своему бокалу, махнув мальчикам свободной рукой. 

— Только предохраняйтесь! — Крикнула она вслед уносящимся по лестнице шагам и посмотрела на мужа. — Лучше пусть дома, чем непонятно где.  
— Полностью согласен.

* * *

— Тш, Джереми, погоди… Да подожди ты, мне нужно кое-что проверить, — Клаус дёрнул плечом, вынуждая парня, уже прижавшегося к его спине, отстраниться и отступить на шаг.  
— Мне плевать, бардак у тебя в комнате или нет. Мы всё равно его устроим.  
— А мне не плевать, — повернулся и приложил палец к чужим губам. — Одну минуту потерпишь.

Повернув ручку, Клаус проскользнул в комнату и тут же закрыл за собой дверь. Осмотрел все углы в комнате и заглянул в ванную.

— Бабуля, сегодня тебе лучше не появляться. Я предупредил, — игриво подмигнув женщине на одной из фотоснимков, Клаус открыл дверь и втащил Джереми в комнату, а тот сразу прижался к его шее. Четвёртый податливо запрокинул голову и не сдержал стона, пока партнёр, вслед за проложенной дорожкой из поцелуев, провёл языком по линии подбородка и прижался к губам Клауса.  
Прервав поцелуй, Джереми отошёл на шаг и вытащил пробку из бутылки.  
— Вина?  
— Я не пью.   
— Совсем? Я думал, ты просто выпендриваешься.

Джереми сделал большой глоток прямо из бутылки, а Клаус, выгибая спину, снял растянутую застиранную футболку и сел на кровать. 

— Нет. У меня были проблемы с алкоголем и я не хочу больше к этому возвращаться.  
— И что, совсем никаких безбашенных вечеринок? Безумного секса по пьяни?  
— Мне для веселья доза не нужна.

Ещё один глоток и Джереми поставил бутылку на пол. Вытер губы большим пальцем, медленно снял с себя рубашку. Поставил одно колено на край кровати, а другая нога уместилась между ног Клауса.  
— Ну тогда показывай, как ты умеешь веселиться. 

Мальчишка распустил волосы, лукаво улыбнулся, пальцами обвил шею фотографа и утащил за собой на мягкие подушки.

Клаус досконально знал своё тело и остро чувствовал как физическое взаимодействие с партнёром, так и эмоции, бурлившие внутри. Он эгоистично купался в этих ощущениях, ловя каждую волну, каждое движение и оборванный вздох, но в этот раз что-то было иначе. Что-то новое отчаянно рвалось из него наружу и Четвёртый знал только то, что это никак не связано с сексом. 

— Джереми… Джереми, постой… погоди, — Клаус упёрся ладонью о плечо парня и вынудил того приподняться над собой.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Нет, я… — несколько раз шумно вдохнул и выдохнул, выравнивая дыхание и разлепил ресницы. Перед глазами всё стало нечётким и расплывчатым, а в Джереми будто убавили яркость, он стал бесцветным. По телу Четвёртого разлилась холодная покалывающая слабость. — Мне нехорошо. Думаю, — он опять закрыл глаза. — Лучше остановиться... Прости.

Клаус почувствовал, как парень коснулся костяшками его щеки, убрал волосы с лица. Провёл кончиками за ухом и вниз, по шее.

— Ты такой красивый, Клаус.

Выждав несколько секунд Джереми настойчиво прижался к губам парня и не обращал внимания на слабые попытки того прервать поцелуй.

— Пожалу…

Договорить Клаус не смог. Дыхание перехватили сильные пальцы, сжавшиеся на горле. Клаус схватился за руки Джереми и в панике распахнул глаза. Парень над ним состоял из красных, насыщенных, пульсирующих всполохов.

— И, Клаус, ничто не может сравниться с обладанием этой красотой. Возможностью запечатлевать её навеки в кадре или держать в руках. 

Четвёртый захрипел и выгнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но не мог справиться с весом навалившегося на него тела. Сознание уплывало, глаза закатывались, а пальцы бессильно скользили поверх чужих рук.

— Так восхитительно, почти уничтожить что-то прекрасное, спасти в последний момент и смотреть, как оно возвращается к жизни. 

Джереми разжал пальцы и с упоением слушал как воздух разрывает горло, как лёгкие пытаются дышать, а на лицо возвращаются краски. 

— Ты. БОЛЬНОЙ. УБЛЮДОК!

Клаус оттолкнул его от себя и сел в кровати. Он пытался отдышаться и не мог. Такого всепоглощающего ужаса он не испытывал много лет, не говоря о том, что никогда не оказывался в шаге от другой стороны.

— Эй, расслабься парень, — Джереми рассеянно подтянул к себе брюки и начал одеваться. — Я же не собирался тебя убивать или что-то такое. Ты сказал, что любишь повеселиться, а такие штуки обостряют чувства и…  
— Вон. Пошёл вон отсюда…— Цвета перед глазами вновь поплыли, и Четвёртому казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание. — Убирайся.  
— Клаус, послушай…  
— УБИРАЙСЯ!

Он кинул в него подушкой, но попал в бутылку и та со звоном покатилась по полу, оставляя после себя тёмное пятно. Клаус неловко поднялся с кровати, путаясь в одеяле и простыни, и вытолкал Джереми за дверь. Закрылся и защёлкнул замок. Осел на пол и обхватил дрожащими пальцами собственную шею. 

Парень смутно слышал, как в дверь стучала мама, а после к ней присоединился и отец. Впервые за время, что Клаус жил здесь, Ханна и Оуэн воспользовались комплектом запасных ключей и вскрыли его комнату. Кажется, в ту ночь они перебудили всех постояльцев в гостинице.

Оуэн обещался достать Джереми из-под земли, Ханна вызвала полицию, а Клаус ещё долго лежал, свернувшись и обхватив себя за шею, и видел лишь мельтешение цветных всполохов перед глазами.

* * *

Несколько недель Клаус не выходил из комнаты, но причиной затворничества был не случай с Джереми, а то, что осталось после. 

Оказалось, что не только ублюдок-любовник ни с того ни с сего полыхал ярким светом, теперь у всех окружающих людей из-под кожи пробивалось ровное свечение. Четвёртый быстро понял, что происходящее связано с даром, но ему потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть с этим жить. Человеческие ауры были разными — у кого-то бледнее, у кого-то ярче, иные переливались разными оттенками. Ханна светилась тёплым оранжевым, а Оуэн — глубоким синим.

В первые дни ему было сложно долго находиться с кем-то в одном помещении, а когда в комнате, помимо него было несколько человек, казалось, что голову сжимают в тисках, а глазные яблоки вот-вот взорвутся. И это не зависело от того открыты ли глаза или нет — он не только видел цвет, но и кожей чувствовал пульсацию ауры. Но скоро он научился отключаться от какофонии красок вокруг, как научился отстраняться от слишком невоспитанных и требовательных призраков. Головные боли отступили, а мир вокруг Клауса изменился в очередной раз — теперь, помимо снующих во всех направлениях призраков, он был полон ярких цветов и вибраций. 

— Я волнуюсь.  
— Мам, всё будет в порядке. Кухня под контролем Пьера, в гостинице три постояльца, а вы уезжаете всего на выходные. Я справлюсь.  
— Чуть что, сразу звони.  
— Конечно, пап. А вы не переживайте. Передавайте привет Флоре и Майлзу.   
Ханна погладила мальчика по щеке, привстала на носочки и поцеловала в лоб.  
— Мы очень тебя любим, Клаус.  
— И я вас, вы же знаете. А теперь поезжайте, пока погода окончательно не испортилась.

Оуэн с Ханной уехали, а Четвёртый остался за главного. Это был уже не первый раз, когда родителям приходилось временно оставить гостиницу и парень всегда идеально справлялся с возложенными на него обязанностями — успевал позаботиться о жильцах, прибраться, обсудить с ребятами как дела на кухне, а в дни посвободнее умудрялся брать у Пьера дополнительные уроки французского языка.

Так проходили и эти выходные. Переделав все обязательные и неотложные дела, Клаус завернулся в тёплый кардиган, с ногами забрался в кресло за столом на ресепшен и увлечённо стучал вязальными спицами, общаясь со знакомым призраком — пожилой, но очень деятельный пенсионер обходил магазины и рестораны на ближайших улицах и в деталях докладывал, где беспорядок и антисанитария.

Парень как раз пересчитывал петли, когда звякнул колокольчик на входной двери, а в помещение ворвался порыв холодного ветра.

— Это вы…

Клаус поднял голову и несколько раз моргнул.  
— Простите? Я могу вам помочь?

— Это правда вы?

Девушка шагнула внутрь и дверь за ней захлопнулась. Она сняла капюшон и сжала в пальцах мокрые перчатки. Её аура дрожала — она была бледно-жёлтой, излучающей надежду, с тёмно-серыми горестными провалами.  
— Простите, я не понимаю…

— Вы говорите с призраками?

Клаус отложил спицы и почувствовал, как холодеют ладони. Поднялся с кресла и сложил руки на груди. Он решил ничего пока не говорить, а дождаться, что гостья расскажет.

— Моя подруга рассказывала историю, как к одной женщине приходил парень, который умел разговаривать с мёртвыми. Он принёс послание от её сына, умершего от пневмонии. И он дал мальчику… вселиться в своё тело и обнял мать. — Девушка отвела глаза, наполнившиеся слезами. Говорить подобное вслух казалось полнейшим бредом, но она была полна отчаяния и безразличия к том, что о ней могут подумать. — Я много раз слышала истории о человеке, разговаривающим с самим собой и что он живёт где-то в этой части города. Простите, но я проходила мимо и случайно заметила, как вы разговаривали, но в комнате никого нет, и подумала… Это вы? 

Клаус прикусил щеку и посмотрел на призрака, меряющего комнату шагами. Тот ждал, когда гостья уберётся восвояси и он сможет продолжить рассказ о том, как некая миссис из овощной лавки всегда подкладывает покупателю парочку мятых помидоров. Парень вздохнул и кивнул.

— О, Боже... — Она закрыла рот ладонями и пошатнулась, едва не упав. Четвёртый тут же оказался рядом, придержал за локоть и помог сесть на один из стульев для гостей. Незнакомка поймала его руку в свои и зашептала сбиваясь и спотыкаясь. — Пожалуйста, умоляю вас, помогите… Моего брата сбила машина, когда он пошёл в магазин по моей просьбе и… У меня никого не было, кроме него. Если бы не я…

Клаусу было больно от того, как крепко она сжала его руку, но ещё больнее было от испытываемого девушкой горя. Аура мерцала ярче, а исходящие вибрации, заставляли мурашки бежать по спине.

— Тише, пожалуйста, — он встал на колени перед девушкой и заглянул в раскрасневшееся лицо. — Как вас зовут?  
— Эйприл.  
— Чудесно, а я Клаус, — освободил руку из крепкой хватки и убрал за ухо выбившуюся прядь. — Я прежде такого не делал, но постараюсь помочь. У вас есть его фото? Или что-то принадлежавшее ему?

— У меня есть… есть его зажигалка. Он много курил и… — Эйприл засуетилась и начала хлопать себя по карманам. Достала металлическую зажигалку и вложила в раскрытую ладонь парня. — Есть и фотографии, конечно, в телефоне… Я сейчас найду…  
— Не стоит, этого должно быть достаточно, — Клаус остановил её и поднялся, расправил плечи. Открыл крышку зажигалки, щёлкнул колёсиком, захлопнул крышку. Открыл крышку зажигалки, щёлкнул колёсиком, захлопнул крышку. Открыл крышку, щёлкнул колёсиком и сфокусировал взгляд на пляшущем пламени.

Он прикрыл глаза, а ладони мягко засветились голубым светом. Эйприл охнула, а потом вскрикнула и заплакала.  
— Тревор!

Девушка бросилась навстречу ошеломлённому призраку, но, конечно же, пробежала через него.

— Как мне коснуться его?  
— В таком виде — никак, — Клаус покачал головой. — Если я разделю с ним тело, то у вашего брата будет моё лицо. Так что, пока есть время, поговорите так. А после, сможете попрощаться. 

Эйприл кивнула. 

Кажется, она несколько часов провела в укромном углу прихожей, беседуя с призраком брата, пока Клаус вернулся к оставленному вязанию. Обычно спокойный разум теперь разрывали вопросы и сомнения, ведь впервые к нему за помощью обратился не призрак, а живой человек. Быть известным среди призраков удобно, они никому не скажут, кроме своих, а вот известности среди живых Четвёртый боялся.

— Клаус?  
— Да? — Он вынырнул из мрачных мыслей, как из-под толщи воды и вроде бы даже удивился присутствию девушки, но быстро стряхнул морок. — Да, Эйприл?  
— Мы… — Она утёрла мокрые щёки. — Мы готовы попрощаться.

Клаус кивнул и подошёл к Тревору. Объяснил, что требуется делать и открыл своё тело для призрака. 

Четвёртый редко пускал в себя чужие души и каждый новый раз был для него погружением в густой туман. Он полностью терял ощущение собственного тела и будто был заперт в тёмной комнате, или даже в гробу, где постепенно заканчивался воздух. 

Когда Тревор исчез, Клаус почувствовал крепкие объятия девушки и попробовал отстраниться, но голова закружилась, и он нашёл спасение и опору в ближайшей стене.

— Не знаю, как вы это сделали, но… У меня нет слов, чтобы отблагодарить вас, и… Это же чудо.  
Клаус облизнул губы.  
— У меня есть просьба.  
— Конечно.  
— Не рассказывайте никому обо мне.  
— Почему? Вы же можете помочь стольким людям и…  
— Это тяжело и это не игрушки.  
— Но…  
— Обещайте.  
— Хорошо. Обещаю, я никому не скажу, кто вы.

Эйприл ещё раз обняла его в знак благодарности и ушла. Призрак, дождавшийся своего часа, продолжил историю, оборвавшуюся на середине, а Клаус так и не смог побороть дурное предчувствие.

Он подошёл к двери, защёлкнул замок и повесил табличку с просьбой использовать звонок в случае необходимости. Уже у себя в комнате, в приглушённом свете от бра и других ламп, он сел на пол и выдохнул, сложив губы трубочкой. Странно, что эта идея не приходила ему в голову раньше. Только сейчас, вызвав дух брата для незнакомой девушки, он подумал, что мог бы попробовать призвать призрак Пятого. Ведь до сих пор было неизвестно куда он исчез — прыгнул ли во времени, сбежал как Клаус или с ним что-то случилось. Разумеется, Четвёртый не получит чёткого ответа на свой вопрос, но хотя бы узнает жив ли брат.

Клаус закрыл глаза и представил лицо брата, самодовольную ухмылку и голубую вспышку — нырнул в воспоминания и, кажется, нащупал след. Тонкий как нить, как если жилетка Пятого распускалась ряд за рядом. Он шёл сквозь размытые тени и чувствовал холод, но то был не ветер загробного мира, а значит брат жив. След продолжал вести за собой, и Клаус не отпускал нить до самого конца. Тени сомкнулись и Четвёртый остался совершенно один. Позвал брата по имени и долго вслушивался в эхо. Выкрикнул снова, и эхо позвало за собой, а вязкая плотная чернота стала хватать за руки и топить ноги, замедляла шаг. Когда Клаус в очередной раз крикнул Пятого, ощущение будто в лёгкие хлынула холодная вода с застоявшимся тухлым запахом, вытолкнуло парня из транса.

Клаус прокашлялся и взглянул на Маргарет, внимательно наблюдающую за ним со стула. Осторожно улыбнулся.

— Кажется, мой брат жив.

* * *

Клаус не знал было ли это дело рук Эйприл, или в городе оказалось куда больше таких же сообразительных ребят, как она, вычисливших парня, разговаривавшего с самим собой и призраками, но со временем на пороге гостиницы всё чаще стали появляться люди, желающие увидеться с местным медиумом. 

Четвёртому нравилось помогать людям, но их было слишком много, а он всего один. Парень не мог отказать и посетителей становилось больше. Они приходили по разным причинам. Одни — увидеться с родственниками или друзьями, другие — узнать не мертвы ли пропавшие без вести, третьи просили сделать им расклад и ответить на десяток вопросов. Приходили люди из их городка, из дальних уголков страны, а иногда приезжали и с других континентов. Номера гостиницы были сданы на много месяцев вперёд, а те, кому не удалось заселиться в один дом с медиумом, днями и ночами околачивались около здания и пытались поймать его на улице. 

Клаус не хотел устанавливать плату за свою помощь, но так как по правилам для завершения сделки, медиум должен был получить хоть что-то взамен оказанной услуги, мальчик обычно просил оставлять ему ненужную мелочь — пуговицы, бусины, да что угодно завалявшееся в кармане. И когда бусин скапливалось много, он собирал из них браслеты. Многие из гостей, всё же оставляли деньги после сеанса. Другие пытались купить проход без очереди и умоляли родителей устроить встречу с их талантливым ребёнком за щедрое вознаграждение. Но Ханна и Оуэн, видя, что Клаус истощён и выжат, закрывали гостиницу, запирали двери и вызывали полицию, чтобы разогнать собравшуюся толпу. 

Но, помимо всего свалившегося на него и его родных за последние годы, самым ужасным и изматывающим был страх, что однажды в дверь гостиницы войдёт Реджинальд и жизнь, и без того трещащая по швам, рухнет.


	5. Глава 5 — Туз пентаклей

Клаус любил праздники и особенно, если эти праздники, как сегодняшний, проводились под открытым небом. Свежий воздух, светлые пожелания, крепкие объятия, улыбки и радужные переливы аур всех собравшихся. Из колонок гремела музыка, и все приглашённые упоённо стаптывали ноги на танцполе. Клаус уже несколько раз успел потанцевать с мамой, с улыбчивым другом жениха и, конечно, с виновницей торжества — красавицей-невестой Флорой. А сейчас он сидел на одной из скамеек, украшенной цветами, и наблюдал, как последние и самые стойкие пары кружатся в медленном танце — Флора с теперь уже её мужем, Майлз со своей девушкой, и Ханна с Оуэном переговаривались и смеялись. 

Парень вздохнул и ещё раз сложил пополам салфетку в руках, провёл двумя пальцами по сгибу.

Когда-то давно Ханна и Оуэн работали в доме у Вингрейвов — родителей Флоры и Майлза. Он был поваром, она — экономкой. Там они и познакомились, а потом решили пожениться и открыть семейное дело. Однако они остались близкими друзьями с детьми и поддерживали отношения все эти годы. Клаус, вместе с родителями, несколько раз гостил у семьи Вингрейвов и Флора с Майлзом были ему как старшие сестра и брат, с той лишь разницей, что не были.

Четвёртый не понимал почему так. Ведь все воспитанники Академии так же не были ему родными по крови, но даже за десять прошедших лет, ни дня не прошло, чтобы он не тосковал по ним. Харгривзы были далёкими силуэтами из кошмарного сна, который Клаус нёс с собой всю жизнь, а здесь, прямо перед ним, была семья, давшая ему возможность просто жить, и тем не менее…

Из журналов и новостей Четвёртый знал, что Эллисон вышла замуж и всё гадал, какой была свадьба, какие речи произносились за столом. Как накосячили его братья. Он хотел бы потанцевать с невестой, с Ваней, с мамой… то есть, конечно, с Грейс. Клаус рисовал себе такой же прекрасный праздник, на котором присутствовал сегодня, хоть и знал, что дела в Академии обстояли совсем не радужно — из дома ушли все, кроме Лютера, а Бен так вообще ввязался в дурную компанию, или даже сам эту компанию организовал.

— Ну что, парень, когда-нибудь мы и на твоей свадьбе так погуляем? — Оуэн опустился рядом и хлопнул Клауса по спине. Мужчина раскраснелся от выпитого алкоголя и танцев, ослабил галстук.  
Четвёртый слабо улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Возможно. Да, почему бы и нет, — моргнул и поднял глаза с земли на танцпол. — Когда-нибудь.  
— Клаус?  
Парень провёл языком по зубам и снова свернул салфетку. Обернулся на отца.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой и мамой.

Через несколько дней, в вечер, когда они собрались за столом в комнате Клауса, в мыслях Оуэна и Ханны пронеслись все их самые потаённые страхи — что Клаус болен, случилось что-то жуткое и связанное с его способностями, или, упаси господи, кто-то причинил ему боль. Но ни одному из родителей и в голову не приходило, что однажды Клаус скажет, что уезжает от них.

Конечно, они думали, что всегда были готовы к этому, но, оказалось, нет. Ханна то и дело прикладывала пальцы к уголкам глаз, а Оуэн старался не смотреть на парня. Клаус держался только потому, что выплакал всё в предыдущие бессонные ночи.

— В прошлый раз, когда карты сказали бежать из дома, я послушался и провёл с вами десять самых счастливых лет жизни. Стал тем, кто есть только благодаря вам. Мне никогда не отблагодарить вас за всё, что вы сделали. Но сейчас карты говорят, что я должен вернуться…  
— Обратно? В тот дом?  
— Нет, нет. Туда я не вернусь. Для начала я просто хочу вернуться в город. Думаю, начну своё дело, открою салон.  
— Я понимаю, дорогой, но… ты уверен?  
— Да, мам. Пора. Я и так причинил вам столько неудобств.  
— Не смей так говорить, Клаус, — Ханна подалась вперёд и ткнула пальцем в стол. — Не смей, слышишь? Ты стал нам сыном и всегда им останешься, где бы ты ни был.

Оуэн накрыл его руку своей и сжал.  
— И помни, мальчик мой, тебя здесь всегда ждут.

Четвёртый кивнул.   
Оказалось, что выплакал не всё.

* * *

Через несколько дней вещи первой необходимости были собраны в две небольшие сумки. Он попрощался с призраками, с которыми часто общался, а Пьер и остальные ребята с кухни устроили для Клауса большой ужин с любимыми блюдами и прощальными подарками. Клаус плакал и смеялся, и без конца повторял, что будет их навещать — минимум раз в пару месяцев, и обязательно звонить каждый день. И он не обманул. Четвёртый действительно звонил родителям каждый день и со временем слышать их голоса по телефону становилось чуть легче. Он надеялся, что они так же привыкают к его отсутствию в гостинице.

Несколько раз он приезжал к ним на выходные, а когда, через восемь месяцев Клаус, наконец, снял помещение, сделал ремонт и открыл собственный эзотерический салон, он пригласил родителей погостить к себе. 

Это было потрясающее чувство — жизнь, которой никогда бы не было, останься он в Академии. Семья, взросление, романы. Сотни людей и десятки сотен призраков, с его помощью обретших покой. Любящие родители, для которых он достойный сын. Клаус нашёл себя и познал свои силы. Он променял жуткий склеп на огромный мир и не жалел об этом.

Ему удалось уехать из города тихо и волна преследователей не пронюхала про его новое место жительства и салон. Сейчас к нему чаще приходили, чтобы погадать или составить натальную карту. Конечно, были и те, кто хотел связаться с душами умерших, но так как Клаус не устраивал из общения с призраками циркового представления с магическим шаром, звуковыми эффектами и жжением благовоний, то его считали не слишком добросовестным медиумом. Он, в свою очередь, не сильно из-за этого переживал.

В один из четвергов, когда за последним клиентом закрылась дверь, и Клаус перевернул табличку на «Закрыто», он ещё несколько минут стоял, прижавшись лбом к стеклу. Он не боялся и не сомневался в своём намерении, а хотел собраться с силами и хоть как-то унять предательскую дрожь в пальцах. Клаус пытался считать обратно от тысячи, использовал различные техники дыхания и прочитал несколько мантр для успокоения ума и сердца, но ничего не помогло унять волнение. 

Всю дорогу до театра он не знал, куда себя деть, а как только в зале погас свет и заиграла музыка, Клаус едва поборол желание встать и выбежать прочь, ведь из всех звучащих инструментов он слышал только скрипку, что сидела во втором ряду. Его жгло чувство вины и, казалось, просто немыслимым просто взять и объявиться двенадцать лет спустя.

Концерт закончился и, следующие полчаса Клаус провёл в переулке, где располагался чёрный выход — охрана сказала, что музыканты покидают театр именно там. Он узнал сестру сразу же, как только дверь открылась. Несмотря на то что было темно, а рядом шли ещё несколько человек. Он узнал бы её с закрытыми глазами или, даже если бы ослеп — от родного тепла ауры покалывало в груди, а губы сами собой растягивались в улыбку. 

Клаус собрался с силами и крикнул:  
— Эй, Харгривз!

Голос надломился, а девушка обернулась, сделала шаг навстречу. Сощурилась, пытаясь рассмотреть его.

— Ты играешь прекраснее, чем я помнил, — Клаус отступил в свет фонаря и махнул ей левой рукой, обнажая татуировку Академии. — Я так скучал, Ваня.


	6. Глава 6 — Маг

— Не верится, что это ты. 

Ваня сидела в салоне Клауса на низком диванчике, обитом мягкой тёмно-синей тканью, когда брат поставил перед ней чашку со свежесваренным кофе и опустился рядом.   
Она легонько коснулась его руки, в очередной раз перепроверяя, что ей не привиделось и это действительно один из потерянных братьев. Безусловно, Ваня помнила его озорные, умные глаза, добрую улыбку, а то, как он произносил её имя - мягко и певуче — сразу же возвращало её в счастливые моменты из детства, когда они вчетвером проводили время за играми во внутреннем дворе. Только молодой мужчина перед ней был лишь отчасти Клаусом из истончившихся от времени воспоминаний, а больше — чужаком, которого бы она не узнала, пройдя мимо на улице. Он был светлым, мягким и таким спокойным. Клаус никогда не был таким. Никто из детей Харгривз не был таким. 

Ваня снова обняла брата и уткнулась носом ему в плечо.

Сестра была тёплая, а вибрации её ауры оказались тем самым о чём Клаус скучал сам того не зная. Почти так же хорошо было с Ханной или Оуэном, но в Ваниных объятиях он был по-настоящему дома. Тёплый синий цвет с вкраплениями чистого белого и чего-то ещё, но пока не мог разобрать чего именно. Парень уцепился за её свитер и вдохнул запах стирального порошка, городских пробок и кожи сестры. 

— Я так рада, что ты в порядке. Всё время молилась за вас с Пятым. — Провела рукой по его спине и замерла, когда Клаус тихо вздохнул. — В день когда ты исчез, все подумали, что ты, скорее всего, напился и вернёшься к утру.  
— А ты?   
Девушка покачала головой.   
— Слишком хорошо помнила, каким ты был в то утро. И Бен сразу заметил, что исчезла шкатулка с твоими картами. Он так и не смог простить, что ты сбежал.  
— Я не мог остаться.   
— Но почему? Что отец делал с тобой?

Четвёртый отстранился и встал. Прижал к лицу ладони, сложенные лодочкой. Он заметно нервничал и отвернулся, чтобы спрятать лицо.

— Клаус?  
— Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары о тех тренировках. Реджинальд ночами запирал меня в склепе, надеясь, что я смогу побороть свой страх. И призраки, они сводили меня с ума, кричали постоянно. Всегда. Сначала только на кладбище, а потом они начали преследовать меня везде. — Перевёл дух. — Они уходили, только когда я был пьян или накурен, и... ты помнишь во что я превращался. А когда я заглядывал в своё будущее, там не было ничего кроме смерти и наркотиков. В будущем не осталось совсем ничего от меня. Я не хотел умирать и поэтому сбежал. — Шумно вздохнул, закрыл лицо, и Ваня услышала истерический смешок. — И, что самое смешное — Реджинальд убил бы меня зазря. Его методы были... неэффективны? Хах. Я бы не переборол страх, не научился использовать свой дар. Не узнал бы как он прекрасен! О, Ваня, как он прекрасен!

Клаус опустился на пол и встал на колени перед сестрой, взял её руки в свои. Печаль, навеянная прошлым, рассеивалась и его лицо расцветало.  
— Я помог стольким призракам закончить их дела и стольким людям залечить их душевные раны. Мёртвые могут общаться с живыми, когда я впускаю их в своё тело. Мне открыто прошлое, будущее и человеческие души. И всё потому что я сбежал. — Прижал ладонь девушки к своей щеке. — Ваня, вы не можете осуждать меня за то, что я выбрал жизнь.

— Мы не знали. Да что не так с отцом, боже. Клаус, мы правда не знали… Если бы только ты хоть что-то сказал.  
— Отчасти я слишком боялся, что вы найдёте меня. А отчасти и не надеялся, что будете скучать.

Ваня закусила губу и покачала головой.   
— Мама обзвонила все морги и полицейские участки. Лютер и Диего несколько месяцев убегали из дома по ночам и прочёсывали город в поисках тебя, а Эллисон вела карту, где отмечала проверенные районы. Они обыскали даже пригороды, куда смогли добраться, и только когда поняли, что тебя или нет в городе, или ты не хочешь быть найденным, они бросили попытки. Но никто не забывал тебя. — Скользнула рукой и медленно пропустила пальцы сквозь мягкие локоны брата. — На каждое день рождения и в Новый год, мы всегда оставляли подарки в твоей комнате и комнате Пятого.

— А… — Клаус кашлянул, дыхание перехватило. — Бен?  
— Он старался не показывать этого, но… Похоже, ему было больнее всего. Исчезли двое самых близких братьев, которые для него всегда были опорой. Такой, какой я быть не могла. Он начал больше практиковаться в своей силе, открывать портал и, чем больше его использовал, тем сильнее отдалялся. А потом всё окончательно развалилось. Ушёл Бен, я. После Диего и Эллисон. Лютер вроде ещё живёт с отцом… Но, знаешь, давай лучше ты расскажешь обо всех этих удивительных штуках, которым ты научился, о Ханне и…  
— Оуэне. Да. Я привык называть их мамой и папой.  
— Так странно слышать, что у кого-то из нас была нормальная семья.  
— О, когда-нибудь я обязательно тебя с ними познакомлю! Уверен вы прекрасно поладите. И они расскажут про меня массу забавных историй. Если что, то я их забавными совсем не считаю.

Клаус сразу расслабился и затрещал без умолку, рассказывая обо всём подряд: о смешных казусах с призраками и постояльцами отеля, о своих мыслях и страхах, о важном и не очень. Иногда Ваня перебивала и рассказывала свою историю или вспоминала какой-то интересный факт на тему и разговор уходил в сторону. Клаус улыбался, а Ваня светилась ярче. Пару раз они прерывались на то, чтобы сварить кофе или заказать еду в ближайшей лапшичной. 

Ближе к утру, когда обоих начала подкашивать усталость и шквал испытанных эмоций, Четвёртый вызвал сестре такси и накинул ей на плечи собственноручно связанную шерстяную шаль, оберегая от предрассветной свежести утра. Тем временем Ваня залезла в сумочку, привычным движением руки достала оранжевую банку и приняла таблетку.

— Мм? Ш-што это? — Клаус пританцовывал на месте и тёр ладонь о ладонь.  
— Это для нервов. Я же их с детства пью, помнишь?  
— Можно? — протянул ладонь и когда Ваня вложила в неё баночку, принялся изучать название препарата и дозировку.   
— Ты и в фармацевтике шаришь? — Смешок девушки оборвался, когда она заметила, как нахмурился брат.— Ты чего?  
— Нет, ничего. Любопытствую, — пожал плечами и закинул баночку обратно в сумку Вани. — А вот и такси. Обязательно позвони, как доберёшься домой! — Крепко обнял сестру и усадил на заднее сидение. — Аu revoir!

Оставшись один в утренней тишине, Клаус долго провожал взглядом автомобиль. Спать он больше не хотел. Вернувшись в салон, Клаус взял свою шкатулку и раскинул карты.  
Повторил расклад. Ответил на звонок Вани и пожелал ей выспаться. Ещё один расклад. Клаус достал блокнот и сделал пометки. Заварил чай, помедитировал и опять повторил расклад. На дверь салона сразу под табличкой закрыто, Четвёртый приклеил листок с извинениями, что магазин не работает и, наконец, дал себе короткую передышку. После нескольких часов сна он вновь пробежался по записям в блокноте, сверился с книгами толкований, хотя уже давно мог читать карты, лишь взглянув на них. 

Клаус быстро собрался — положил в сумку блокнот, шкатулку с картами и листок с адресом Вани, на который утром вызывал такси. Запер за собой дверь и отправился на другой конец города. Пока сестра была на репетиции, он планировал зайти в библиотеку и почитать о лекарстве, которое Ваня принимает, а после привести мысли в порядок и подготовиться к встрече.

* * *

Четвёртый успел несколько раз измерить шагами длину коридора второго этажа, сгрызть ногти на левой руке и поймать гуляющего без присмотра кота. Он прижимал четвероногого к груди и чесал у него за ухом, когда Ваня вернулась.

— Клаус, что ты… Я не думала, что ты придёшь. Что-то случилось?  
— Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Ты, случайно, не знаешь хозяев этого пушистого красавца, мм?   
— Да, конечно. Это мистер Паддлз.  
Она постучала в дверь напротив, и вручила животное хозяйке. Кот, уже пригревшийся на руках у Четвёртого недовольно мяукнул и скрылся в квартире. 

— А теперь ты расскажешь, зачем приехал? — Ваня пропустила брата вперёд себя и включила свет.

Клаус снял пальто, больше похожее на тканый коврик, положил на диван сумку и развернулся на пятках, так, чтобы смотреть сестре в лицо.  
— Ты пьёшь эти таблетки уже сколько?  
— Что? Боже, Клаус, да что тебе сдались эти таблетки.  
— Ответь, пожалуйста.  
— Лет двадцать уже. Или около того.  
— А какая проблема у тебя с нервами?

Ваня открыла рот и запнулась. Она прошла к столу и поставила на него пакет с покупками, но так и не нашлась что ответить.  
— Это просто успокоительные, и всё. Чтобы я контролировала себя.  
Клаус шёл за ней шаг в шаг, остановился и облокотился о спинку ближайшего стула.  
— Интересно, а почему отец мне не давал подобного успокоительного, когда я устраивал гала-шоу?  
— Я не знаю, Клаус. Какая вообще разница. К чему ты ведёшь?  
— Хочу кое-что проверить. Если ты позволишь. 

Девушка поёжилась под напряжённым взглядом брата. Ей было не по себе, но заданный ранее вопрос зацепил достаточно, чтобы согласиться.  
— Хорошо. Что нужно делать?

Тёплая ладонь Клауса тут же сжалась на её пальцах и парень увлёк сестру в сторону дивана, усадил и велел расслабиться. Сам же убрал лишнее с невысокого кофейного стола, сел напротив и достал карты.

— Стоп. Правильно я понимаю, что ты будешь проверять гипотезу, связанную с моим лекарством, при помощи гадальных карт?  
— Тш, — он покачал головой и приложил палец к губам.

Эти колода была с Четвёртым всю жизнь и знала его досконально: страхи, надежды, желания. Все мысли и вопросы, когда-либо обращённые к ним, незримо отпечатывались в выцветшей от времени рубашке. Он доверял картам больше, чем себе.

Клаус молча протянул колоду сестре, и она, так же не произнеся ни слова, срезала карты. Переложив часть карт вниз, он взял верхнюю и пристально взглянул на изображение. Морщина над переносицей разгладилась и Клаус улыбнулся.

— Это Маг, — показал карту сестре.  
— И?  
— Давай ещё раз.  
— Это что-то плохое?  
— О, нет. — Четвёртый вернул карту в колоду и снова перетасовал. — Совсем наоборот.  
— Клаус, хватит темнить. Я не буду играть в твои…  
— Срежь.

Ваня вздохнула, выполнила просьбу и замерла, увидев в руках брата ту же карту. 

— Это какой-то розыгрыш?   
— Можешь сама проверить — Маг в колоде только один. Хочешь ещё раз?  
— Зачем это? 

Клаус убрал карты в мешочек и обратно в шкатулку. Положил руки на столик и три раза стукнул указательным пальцем по гладкой поверхности.

— Я рассказывал тебе, что вижу ауры. Твою тоже, само собой, но дело в том, что твоя аура — необычная.  
— В смысле?   
— В смысле она отличается от всех аур, которые я видел. Она, что-то прячет в себе, подавляет.  
— Например?

Отвёл глаза в сторону, заправил волосы за уши и покачнулся на месте. Поднял брови и протянул с интонацией, словно делает предположение, но на самом деле уже знает ответ наверняка:  
— Твои способности.

— Это смешно, Клаус. Если ты пришёл для того, чтобы посмеяться надо мной, то…  
Ваня резко поднялась, а Клаус вскочил, ударившись коленкой о столик, и метнулся ей наперерез. Схватил за руки.   
— Я не шучу. Сегодня утром, когда ты уезжала, я видел робкий свет вокруг тебя. Почти такой же, как у меня. — Кивнул на свои ладони. — А когда ты приняла лекарство, то пшшшш. Всё. Он потух. Как свечу колпачком притушили.  
— Ты же знаешь, что у меня никогда не было сил.  
— Теперь я в этом не уверен.   
— Эти таблетки дал мне отец. Зачем ему подавлять мои силы?  
— А на этот вопрос ответа у меня нет. — Клаус закусил губу и покачал головой. — Но, Ваня, всё сходится! Твоя аура. И эти таблетки для нервов? А “Маг” означает человека с огромным потенциалом и ты вытащила его дважды. И расклады, что я делал утром — всё говорит о присутствии чего-то особенного. — Он всплеснул руками и сложил брови домиком. — И первый способ проверить это, который приходит в голову — не пить таблетки. Ну, второй на самом деле. Была идея устроить Реджинальду допрос с пристрастием, но я не специалист по этой части.

Слова брата парадоксально казались и сущим бредом, и несли в себе зерно здравого смысла. Ваня обхватила мизинец левой руки и пожевала губу.  
— Просто не пить таблетки?  
— Уверен, что ничего страшного не произойдёт, если ты пропустишь пару приёмов.  
— А если…  
— А на случай всякого “если” — я буду рядом.

* * *

Первые несколько суток время тянулось неспешно, никуда не торопилось. Четвёртый спросил, может ли он остаться на время у сестры и, получив разрешение, перевёз в квартиру некоторые вещи и книги. Он был тих и незаметен — читал на диване, перекусывал на диване, спал здесь же, завернувшись в плед. Пару раз Ваня замечала у него на коленях урчащего Мистера Паддлза и не спешила возвращать кота соседке.

В целом для Вани ничего не менялось, но Клаус знал на что обращать внимание — он видел изменения в ауре, замечал, как та становилась ярче, сильнее, возвращалась в норму. Конечно, опознать суть способности по ауре невозможно, но он просил сестру довериться ему и немного подождать и Ваня соглашалась. В конце концов, она ничего не теряла, а без таблеток действительно начинала чувствовать себя лучше.   
— Клаус, мне нужно репетировать.

Ваня поставила чашку с растворимым кофе на свободный угол кофейного столика, ставшего рабочим местом брата.  
— Угу, — тот зевнул, махнул рукой и натянул плед на лицо. На другом конце дивана показались голые лодыжки.

Четвёртый почти сразу задремал снова, но смычок в руках Вани коснулся струн и парень насторожился. Игра была такой же чистой, как вчера, но сейчас его внимание привлекла не мелодия и мастерство сестры, а слабые волны энергии, накатывающие на него как вода на песчаный берег моря в безветренный день. Сестра продолжала играть, и воздух вибрировал сильнее, волоски на шее встали дыбом, а листы с записями на столе зашелестели. Клаус не дышал и когда Ваня остановилась, он сел на диване, зажав рот ладонями. Распахнутые глаза сияли.

— Это оно. Твоя сила.  
— Это скрипка, Клаус.  
— Играй! Играй, Ваня! 

Он показал сестре, что увидел и Седьмая, едва не выронила инструмент, а следующие несколько часов провела на диване в объятиях Клауса, пытаясь осознать происходящее. С этого дня всё изменилось и для неё тоже. 

Теперь Клаус и Ваня дни и ночи напролёт пытались разобраться в природе силы Седьмой, понять, как и когда она срабатывает. Они делали пометки в блокнотах, а потом перечёркивали и убористо вписывали что-то новое. На двоих они разбили несколько чашек, сломали один из стульев, Клаусу в лоб прилетел увесистый том толкований сновидений, а Мистер Паддлз в квартире больше не появлялся. Заметив, что во время музицирования сила Вани работает более направленно, он предложил ей первое использовать скрипку для контроля потока силы, рвущегося из девушки.

Маленькими шажками и набитыми шишками Седьмая училась и совершенствовала свои способности, окружённая заботой и поддержкой брата. 

Они много времени проводили вместе, навёрстывая упущенное. Собирали настоящее из осколков прошлого. Встречались с Лютером, с Диего и Юдорой, устраивали вечеринки на каждый приезд Эллисон из Лос-Анджелеса. А выходные и праздники, когда Четвёртый приглашал всех в гости к Оуэну и Ханне и все комнаты в отеле были заняты его родными, были лучшими в жизни Клауса.


	7. Глава 7 — Смерть

Эллисон использовала свою силу не только против плохих парней, но и дома: пустить слух отцу и избежать тренировки или нашептать на ушко братьям, чтобы те выполнили её обязанности по уборке. Третья искренне считала, что нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы использовать силу, раз она у неё есть и злоупотребляла слухами до того момента, как исчез Клаус. Но не исчезновение брата заставило её пересмотреть моральные ориентиры, а то, что происходило с Беном.

Шестой, оставшись без близких друзей начал больше времени уделять способностям и чаще открывать портал: на тренировках, миссиях, просто от нечего делать и от одиночества. Несколько раз, проходя мимо комнаты брата, Эллисон слышала звуки другого мира и думала, что Бен разговаривает с собой — не мог же он вести беседы с чудовищами, сидящими в портале, правда?

Тогда она решила, что нужно больше общаться и звать Шестого в компанию, но он отказывался от предложений играть или заниматься вместе. Сначала вежливо, потом грубо. Если раньше она всегда могла найти брата в библиотеке, то теперь никто из воспитанников Академии не знал наверняка, где может быть Бен: у себя в комнате, в тренировочном зале, на крыше или в подвалах? Дома ли он вообще? Создавалось впечатление, что он не может найти себе места в попытках убежать от скуки и только несколько разорванных на миссии преступников могли заставить его улыбнуться.

Беспокойство Элисон росло и она рассказала о своих переживаниях братьям, поделилась с Ваней и мамой, но когда они пришли к отцу, тот привычно отмахнулся и лишь поставил Бена в пример, требуя от остальных детей так же выкладываться на тренировках.

А потом Бен исчез, но не так, как Пятый или Клаус. Брат ушёл из дома, но не пропал. С разной периодичностью в новостях стали появляться истории о жутких монстрах, завладевающих разумом людей. Твари появлялись из ниоткуда, исчезали без следа, оставляя за собой разрушения и смерть. Всё происходящее было бессмысленно и бессвязно, и лишь Харгривзы предполагали, что это как-то связано с их братом.

С тех пор Эллисон запретила себе использовать способности вне миссий и без серьёзной на то причины. Она не хотела пострадать от сил, так, как трое из братьев и покинула Академию вслед за Ваней и Диего и всего, что было у Третьей к двадцати девяти годам, она добилась исключительно собственным трудом и упорством — карьера в кино, семья и любимая дочь.

Эллисон как раз уложила Клэр спать, когда муж позвал её к телефону.

Третья вылетела домой следующим рейсом.

* * *

Лютер всегда свято верил, что семья — это главное, он должен защищать семью и мир. Он самый сильный, он Первый, на него все полагаются. Оттого мальчику было невыносимо больно наблюдать, как семья разваливается на части, а он ничего не может сделать.

Исчезновение Пятого стало первым звоночком. Лютер не мог понять, как в их доме что-то пошло не по плану и вышло из-под контроля, как отец это допустил? Клаус всегда был сумасбродным мальчишкой, но он оставался одним из воспитанников Академии, и Первый опять безуспешно пытался найти объяснение, почему отец не делает ничего, чтобы найти брата. Первый и Второй будучи тринадцатилетними подростками, развернули поисковую компанию и пусть они не преуспели, но хотя бы попытались, когда Реджинальд, владея финансами и связями, предпочёл забыть о существовании Четвёртого.

Следующим большим потрясением для Лютера стало случившееся с Беном. Ведь в этот раз они не молчали о своих опасениях, волновались за брата и когда не смогли помочь сами, попросили отца, но тот опять ничего не сделал. Реджинальду было плевать и их семья потеряла ещё одного брата. Ваня, Диего и Эллисон, друг за другом, ушли из дома, а Лютер, просыпаясь каждое утро, уговаривал себя, что он не смог спасти семью, но должен защитить мир. Эти слова были его единственной опорой на месте пепелища, в которое превратилась Академия.

Пока не вернулся Клаус.

Тогда Лютер узнал, через что пришлось пройти Четвёртому в детстве. Узнал, что, оказывается, у Вани, у их дорогой сестры тоже были силы, которые отец подавлял с помощью лекарств и силы Эллисон. Лютер сложил всё вместе и та самая последняя опора, на которой стояла Академия Амбрелла, рухнула. Всё во что он верил, перестало существовать. В тот день Первый вернулся домой только для того, чтобы взять вещи и оставить маску Домино на столе в прихожей.

— Внимание, Лютер. Срочный вызов. Повторяю, срочный вызов.

Сообщение Пого было последним, что Лютер услышал, перед тем как закрыл за собой дверь. В следующий раз голос ассистента отца и друга семьи он услышал в трубке телефона несколько лет спустя поздно вечером, а на следующее утро Первый стоял на пороге Академии.

* * *

Для подростка Диего, вопреки своему имени, было исключительно важно стать первым как среди пяти его братьев и сестры, так и в собственных глазах. Учёба не давалась ему легко. Мальчик не мог, как Эллисон лишь произнести пару слов и получить своё, или как Лютер, воспользоваться силой, которая всегда при нём. Второй вставал до восхода солнца и тренировался, тренировался, тренировался. Учился управлять силой, бороться с заиканием и стремился быть лучше. Дисциплина, порядок и самообладание были для него основами. Особенно после выходки Пятого, ведь тот решил наплевать на все правила, дерзнул и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.

Нежелание Клауса использовать свои силы и его пристрастие к алкоголю озадачивали брата, но Диего не пытался разобраться в причинах такого поведения, а концентрировался на себе и повторял, что не может позволить себе быть таким легкомысленным. Исчезновение Четвёртого впервые заставило его задуматься, что возможно, он был неправ в своей отстранённости, но понимание пришло слишком поздно. Диего объединился с Лютером и искал непутёвого брата не только из желания дать ему леща, но и из-за чувства вины.

Поэтому наученные горьким опытом оставшиеся воспитанники Академии объединились, когда что-то странное начало происходить с Беном, но ничего не смогли исправить. Шестой не просто ушёл, а встал на другую сторону. Никто из Харгривзов не знал наверняка связаны ли нападения монстров о которых писали в газетах с их братом, но Диего был уверен в этом почти на сто процентов. Он не мог простить себе то, что допустил подобное — потерял двух братьев, а третий стал злодеем. Как теперь он мог причислять себя к Академии, как мог считать себя героем?

Второй ушёл из дома и долго не мог найти себе место и занятие, пока не встретил Юдору Патч. Благодаря ей он понял, что не нужно быть членом Академии, чтобы делать что-то важное и помогать людям. Он отучился в полицейской академии, стал детективом, а коробку с супергеройским костюмом и маской Домино задвинул в пыльный угол на чердаке их с Юдорой общего дома.

В тот день Диего вернулся из участка пораньше и хотел закончить красить стены в детской, чтобы успеть закончить ремонт к рождению сына, но, на полпути на второй этаж, его остановил телефонный звонок.

* * *

За шесть лет, что Клаус жил в городе он не ступал на порог Академии и не виделся с Реджинальдом Харгривзом. Он не хотел ничего доказывать и ничего спрашивать у человека, которого тринадцать лет вынужденно звал отцом. Клаус был бы рад полностью вычеркнуть старика из своей жизни, но это было невозможно. И всё же, вечером 23 февраля, когда в дверь его салона постучала Ваня и сообщила, что отец скончался, с лица Четвёртого исчезла улыбка. Сестра не хотела возвращаться в Академию одна и попросила составить ей компанию.

И вот он стоял на пороге дома, который покинул шестнадцать лет назад и кусал губы. Он не боялся ни призраков прошлого, наверняка ожидавших его в тёмных углах, ни детских трогательных воспоминаний, которые сожмут в тиски его сердце. Клаус не скучал по этому дому, а дом не скучал по нему и сейчас им предстояло забыть о взаимной неприязни и провести вместе несколько напряжённых часов.

— Добро пожаловать домой, мисс Ваня. — Пого моргнул и перевёл взгляд. — И мастер Клаус. Рад видеть вас. Жаль, что повод для встречи печальный.  
— Здравствуй, Пого.

Ваня наклонилась и обняла шимпанзе, так же поступил и Клаус, перед тем как войти в дом и осмотреться. Обстановка была такой, как он помнил. Его словно отбросило в прошлое и он опять тринадцатилетний мальчишка с одним лишь желанием — убежать. Ваня обернулась, подошла к брату и легонько сжала его руку в своей.

— Это просто дом.  
— Я знаю… дай мне минутку.  
— Конечно.

Досчитав до десяти, он проследовал за сестрой в гостиную. Эллисон, Диего и Лютер были уже здесь. Первый сидел на одном из диванов, а Третья разливала напитки в баре. Она протянула Клаусу стакан с виски, но прежде, чем тот успел отпрыгнуть от алкоголя в другой конец комнаты, исправилась и предложила стакан Ване. Седьмая вежливо покачала головой и села на свободный диван.

Эллисон передала виски Диего и приобняла Четвёртого. Второй сделал глоток и пожал плечами.

— Не думал, что мы все когда-нибудь соберёмся под этой крышей.  
— Мы и не все, — Первый взглянул на брата исподлобья.

Все замолчали и отвели глаза, пока Клаус прижал ладони к вискам и сел рядом с Лютером. Четвёртый побледнел и зажмурился, дыхание стало глубоким, а пальцы похолодели.

— Ты как? Выглядишь паршиво, — во взгляде Диего промелькнуло беспокойство.  
Они не единожды встречались с Клаусом в городе и Второй успел и задать брату взбучку и извиниться за то, что не замечал, с чем Четвёртому пришлось столкнуться в детстве, но чувство вины по-прежнему не отпускало.

— Всё в порядке.

Сильные ауры родных плясали перед глазами и вибрировали так сильно, что Клаус чувствовал их мощь каждой косточкой тела. Ему всегда требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к энергетическим всплескам, но он знал, как это сделать. Среди всех испытываемых в этот момент ощущений, он выцепил самое сильное и ухватился за него, как за спасательный круг. Его семья была рядом. Почти вся, да, но этого было достаточно и он постарался раствориться в тепле их присутствия.

— Ему точно не нужна помощь? — Лютер с опаской поднял глаза на Ваню, а так покачала головой.  
— Тут очень много всего. Аура дома, плюс наши. И все воспоминания. Ему нужно…

Ваня начала объяснять, что происходит, как Клаус поднял руку и остановил её. Чувство счастья испарилось. Он напрягся и сжал кулаки так, что ногти больно впились в ладони.  
— Здесь есть что-то ещё.

— Кроме нас здесь только Пого и Мама. — Диего покачал головой, но поставил стакан на стол. Он, конечно, любил отпустить остроту-другую касательно связей брата с потусторонним миром и чтением аур, но, когда дело касалось безопасности, Второй становился предельно серьёзен.

— Нет… нет-нет-нет-нет, что-то совсем иное, — Клаус поднялся, обернулся вокруг себя, как если настраивал внутренний компас и сорвался в глубину дома. Он давно забыл расположение коридоров, но шёл уверенно, следовал за невидимой нитью. Во внутренний двор, под дуб, где они так часто играли детьми. Густой воздух комком застрял в груди, сердце пропускало удары, а ноги цеплялись одна за другую. В носу стоял запах тухлой застоявшейся воды. Четвёртый ухватился за стену всего в паре шагов от двери на улицу и с хрипом попытался втянуть воздух. Когда Ваня и остальные догнали его, он лишь беззвучно указал в сторону улицы. Клаус был испуган, а в глазах мерцали слёзы.

Диего первым выбежал во двор. За ним поспешили Лютер и Эллисон. Ваня помогла выйти Клаусу, поддерживая его под руку, и Харгривзы замерли на пороге.  
Во внутреннем дворе было тихо — стены Академии закрывали его от стылого февральского ветра и шума улицы, а снег, медленно накрывал всё вокруг.  
Единственное прозвучавшее слово произнесла шёпотом Эллисон, но остальным оно показалось оглушающе громким.  
— Бен.

Шестой, стоявший под крышей беседки, повернулся на голос. Повёл плечами.  
— Почему я не получил приглашения на похороны? Он был и моим отцом.  
— Стой на месте и не шевелись, — Диего достал табельное оружие. Он не угрожал, но предупреждал. За последние несколько лет новости о монстрах появлялись чаще и Второй видел немало отчётов с мест преступлений, чтобы знать, насколько опасен может быть брат.

— Твоё оружие ничего мне не сделает. Как и твоя сила. — Улыбнулся. — На самом деле, сила любого из вас мне не…

Он обвёл взглядом родных, молча наблюдающим за ним во все глаза, и запнулся, заметив посеревшее лицо Четвёртого. Бен моргнул, покачнулся.

— Повторяю, Бен, не шевелись! — Диего держал палец на спусковом крючке и был готов выстрелить.

Шестой сделал шаг назад и обернулся и, прежде чем кто-либо успел понять, что произошло, внутренний двор озарила голубая вспышка и прозвучал выстрел.


	8. Глава 8 — Пятерка Посохов

Клаус смотрел на Бена и не верил глазам.

Дорогой друг и самый близкий из всех братьев. Несмотря на любовь ко всем Харгривзам, с Шестым у Клауса было куда больше общего. Их сильно сблизила страшная природа сил — что-то данное им из-за пределов настоящей реальности. Мальчики много времени проводили вместе, отвлекая друг друга от призраков и монстров, но в конечном счёте они оба были детьми и не знали, как решить свои проблемы, не говоря о помощи другому.  
А потом Клаус сбежал и они с Беном не виделись шестнадцать лет.

Четвёртый не мог произнести ни звука. По щекам покатились слёзы и Клаус так сильно вцепился в руку Седьмой, что та поморщилась. Он, наконец, увидел, что привело его сюда и так напугало. Вокруг брата клубилась непроглядная чернота, какой Клаус не видел раньше. Холодная, злая, пропахшая тиной, она что-то неразборчиво шептала и тянула к нему щупальца. Четвёртый хотел бежать прочь, но ноги не слушались. Он хотел закрыть глаза, но встретился взглядом с Беном. За эти короткие секунды Клаус почувствовал то, о чём говорила Ваня — что Бен так и не смог простить брату побег из дома. Его обожгло острой волной обиды, яркой вспышкой, вырвавшейся из тёмной ауры.

Клаус моргнул, и новые слёзы сорвались с ресниц. Среди мыслей, спутанных от ужаса и шока, он поймал одну ясную и такую очевидную — эта аура принадлежит другому миру и Бен в ней пленник. Он должен вытащить брата оттуда. Четвёртый не представлял с чем имеет дело, и как он будет спасать брата, но уже шагнул вперёд и прозвучавший в стороне выстрел выбил землю из-под ног. Он осел в снег и прижал ладони к ушам, голову разрывало от звона. Ваня присела рядом, пытаясь помочь брату, но вслед за звуковой до него докатилась другая волна — другая аура. Не такая мощная как у Бена, но значительно сильнее, чем у обычного человека. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, пыталось найти выход из грудной клетки, а Клаус не знал, выдержит ли ещё хоть минуту этой бешеной ска́чки. Он лёг и прижался щекой к холодной земле. Всего вокруг стало слишком много. Слишком много зла. Слишком много сильной ауры. Слишком много призраков.

Четвёртый не видел, что произошло, но никто не упал, а значит пуля не настигла свою цель. Напротив, теперь во внутреннем дворике стало на одного человека больше.  
Размытая фигура с пистолетом, направленным в сторону Бена — именно от неё исходила сильнейшая аура, а за спиной стояла армия призраков-чудовищ.

Пятый — подумал Клаус, и вслух выкрикнула Ваня. Она заметила родинку на щеке и татуировку, выглядывающую из-под манжеты пиджака.

— Пятый! Стой! — Ваня поднялась на ноги и чудом не скользя в мокром снегу, бросилась в сторону братьев. Отрывисто дыша она встала перед Шестым и раскинула руки, защищая от Пятого. — Стой!

Клаус, окружённый цветными пятнами, практически потерял ощущение себя в пространстве, когда рядом опустилась Эллисон и обхватила его за лицо, похлопала по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство. Единственное, что ей удалось — усадить его на колени, и брат сжал руки на свитере Третьей и уткнулся лицом ей в грудь. Клаус пытался сконцентрироваться на ауре сестры и спрятаться в ней, отсечь всё постороннее, чтобы удержаться в сознании. Эллисон обхватила брата за плечи и прижала к себе, как мать ребёнка — укрывая от безумия, творившегося вокруг.

Одно появление Бена было достаточно шокирующим, а внезапное возвращение Пятого и его попытка убить брата, заставляло Третью задуматься о том не спит ли она. А дурной сон и не думал заканчиваться.

Диего пустил в ход нож. Пусть он пользовался им редко, но всегда носил с собой и отточенный многими годами навык, никуда не исчез. Лезвию хватило бы полсекунды, чтобы вспороть воздух и выбить оружие из рук Пятого, но на их пути возникла очередная синяя вспышка, и нож изменил траекторию движения — вошёл в деревянную основу беседки по самую рукоять.

Посередине двора стояла незнакомка.

— Попробуй это ещё раз, волчара, и следующий твой нож угодит тебе же в ногу. Или подраться хочешь?

Диего не нужно было приглашение. Одного её вызывающего взгляда было достаточно, чтобы Второй бросился в атаку. Но, как бы он ни был быстр и ловок, девушка предугадывала его действия, отражала удары и была на полшага впереди.

— Клаус, я должна… — Эллисон хотела отстраниться, но не смогла разжать пальцы Четвёртого. Не работал ни один из знакомых ему способов закрыться от внешнего проявления сил. Его скрутило ещё сильнее и, кажется, Клаус начал бредить.  
— Отойди, Ваня! — Прозвучал чужой родной голос.  
— Чтобы ты снова выстрелил?  
— У нас нет времени на рассусоливание, отойди.

В отличие от Эллисон, Лютер мог прийти на помощь Седьмой.

— Не угрожай ей. — Он накрыл ладонью оружие Пятого и когда тот разжал пальцы, Первый почти сразу сообразил, что его развели, как ребёнка. Но это «почти» было уже слишком поздно. Пятый был за спиной у брата. Нанёс точный удар под колено и уронил на землю. Вернул себе оружие, нашёл глазами Бена и в следующую секунду всех находящихся во дворе отбросило звуковой волной. Пятый успел сгруппироваться и удержаться на коленях, а Лютера выкинуло из беседки. Увлечённых своим боем Диего и девушку тоже отшвырнуло в сторону. Эллисон закрыла Клауса собой и почувствовала, как тот обмяк в её руках и потерял последние крупицы сознания. Ненадолго взмывшая в воздух Ваня, сейчас тяжело дышала, опираясь на ограду беседки и единственным устоявшим против силы Седьмой был Бен, с любопытством наблюдающий за происходящим у неё из-за спины.

— Как же у вас тут весело.

Шестой распахнул пальто, но вопреки ожиданиям всех присутствующих, появившиеся щупальца не были монстрами, призванными убить. Все они обернулись вокруг Бена и втянули его в портал, как в миниатюрную чёрную дыру.  
Никто из присутствующих не смел нарушить повисшую тишину, пока на ноги не встал Пятый.

— Вы хотя бы представляете, что вы…  
— Пятый! Пятый, что происходит!

Девушка, прибывшая следом за их братом, оттолкнула Диего и начала расстёгивать корсет. Каждое её движение было рваным, а голос дрожал от ужаса.

— Давай, Лайла. Перехвати что-то ещё, ну, — Пятый исчезал и появлялся снова, но, судя по всему, его тактика не приносила желаемого результата.

Ваня ахнула, когда Лайле, наконец, удалось освободиться от корсета и разорвать рубашку, и обнажить портал в своём животе. Лютер с Диего переглянулись, а Эллисон пытавшаяся рассмотреть происходящее издалека, накрыла рот рукой.

— Что со мной происходит, Пятый?  
— Лайла, слушай меня.

Пятый сжал руку Лайлы в своей, а другую прижал к животу девушки, заталкивая обратно монстра, пытавшегося пробраться в этот мир. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоилась. Я с тобой. Я помогу. Просто успокойся.

Пятый наклонился и произнёс что-то, показавшееся набором клокочущих и щёлкающих звуков, но каждый из Харгривзов почувствовал угрозу в интонации брата, в каждом слове этого неведомого языка. А монстры в портале, похоже, хорошо понимали Пятого. Они замерли и предпочли вернуться восвояси.

— Тебе нужно перехватить другую силу, Лайла. — Пятый погладил её по лицу и обернулся.  
Это зрелище было настолько же завораживающим, насколько и пугающим, поэтому Диего не сразу понял, что Пятый обращается теперь уже к нему и на родном языке.  
— Нож.  
— Не понял.  
— Кинь в меня нож, Диего, что непонятного?

Второй раздражённо выдохнул, достал нож и кинул его в Пятого. И опять, быстрее, чем оружие достигло цели, его перехватила Лайла. Вскинулась и отразила нож Диего в сторону. Портала в её животе больше не было.

— Вы хотя бы представляете, что вы натворили? — Пятый медленно поднялся. Он подался вперёд, едва сдерживая гнев. — Бен убил нашего отца. Это для начала, — Пятый цедил слова сквозь зубы, озлобленно хмурясь. — Он убил её родителей, — махнул рукой в сторону Лайлы. — И он уничтожит весь мир. Отдаст в лапы тварей, с которыми так радостно якшается. А вы всё испортили. — Пятый замолк, провёл рукой по волосам, расправляя чёлку, а потом снова вернулся к Лайле и помог той подняться.

Когда опасность для жизни миновала, а первый шок отступил, Харгривзы откровенно пялились на Пятого, узнавали во взрослом мужчине черты своего брата и понимали, что это не ошибка, никто не обознался. Пятый действительно вернулся.

— Какого хрена, Пятый? — Первым отмер Диего. — Обвиняешь в чём-то нас, после всего, что ты и твоя подружка здесь устроили?  
— Я бы не сказал, что ситуация была под контролем, — Лютер пожал плечами, поморщился и помассировал ушибленное место. — Ты так-то тоже угрожал Бену пистолетом.  
— Ты на чьей стороне сейчас, Первый?!

— Что значит… Всё, что ты сейчас сказал про Бена — как такое может быть? — Ваня перевела взгляд с Лайлы на Пятого. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Плавал, знаю, — Пятый придержал Лайлу за локоть.  
— Сарказм сейчас вообще не помогает, носатый, — девушка вцепилась в его пальцы мёртвой хваткой. — Выйди и зайди нормально.

— Вы сколько угодно можете выяснять отношения, но нам не помешала бы помощь. — Окликнула Эллисон и, глядя на Клауса, добавила с нескрываемым беспокойством. — Он не приходит в себя.

Третья держала брата у себя на коленях, чтобы тот не сполз в снег и растирала ему плечо, пока не подбежал Лютер и подхватил Четвёртого на руки. Они краем уха слышали, как Пятый продолжил:  
— Я двенадцать лет прожил в мире, который уничтожил Бен, я знаю, о чём говорю. А вы, идиоты, помешали мне остановить Апокалипсис.  
— Ты их только что назвал идиотами, и это никак не поможет твоей семье тебя снова полюбить, ты в курсе? — Лайла еле ковыляла с ним рядом.

Пятый скосил на неё взгляд.  
— А тебе, коротышка, нужно домой.

— Когда ты последний раз сказал «Я знаю лучше, идиоты», ты пропал на почти семнадцать лет, так что нам потребуется чуть больше разъяснений… — Диего шагнул за Пятым и положил руку тому на плечо, но сразу же получил отмашку.  
— Я в курсе, сколько лет я не мог вернуться, спасибо, — огрызнулся Пятый.

Ваня выдохнула. Её раздражала напускная отстранённость Пятого и Седьмая полностью поддерживала Второго, в его желании узнать больше.

— Ты не можешь просто так снова уйти.  
— Я не ухожу, — он довёл Лайлу до чемоданов, на которые до этого момента никто не обращал внимания. Один из них дымился и мерцал синим. Пятый что-то сказал девушке и обернулся. — Я никуда не ухожу. Просто как Клаусу, очевидно, нужна помощь, так и моей напарнице она тоже нужна. Я вернусь через пару часов максимум…

Лютер согласно кивнул, взглянув на Клауса у себя в руках. Лицо брата было безмятежным, а дыхание почти неслышным. Это спокойствие заставило Первого поёжиться.

— Думаешь, что мы поверим тебе на слово? — Диего сложил руки на груди.  
— Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться своей силой, Эллисон?

Третья обернулась и напряжённо перевела взгляд с Пятого на Диего.

— Это… Так необходимо? Я давно этого не далала.  
— И сейчас самое время нарушить свой обет молчания…  
— Помолчи, Диего, — Ваня сделала шаг вперёд, чтобы видеть сестру. Она прекрасно понимала, о чём думает Третья. Однажды её уже заставляли применять силу к родным. — Не принуждай его вернуться. Попроси… сказать правду?

Эллисон кивнула и сцепила пальцы в замок. Каждое слово было тяжёлым и сильным.  
— До меня дошёл слух, что Пятый говорит нам только правду.

Ваня молча повернулась к брату.  
— Мне нужно отвести Лайлу в безопасное место, где она не сможет случайно отзеркалить силу Бена, а я сам вернусь в районе полуночи. Мне нужно переговорить с нашим Куратором. После этого я вернусь и расскажу всё, что со мной случилось за последние шестнадцать лет, три месяца и четырнадцать дней. Пойдёт? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он потянулся к своему чемодану.

— Мы будем ждать, — успела сказать Ваня ему в спину, перед тем, как брат и Лайла исчезли в яркой вспышке.

— Пятый прав, Клаусу нужна помощь. Пошевеливайтесь.

Первый развернулся и исчез внутри дома. Эллисон, Ваня и Диего последовали за ним.

* * *

Ему удалось вырваться и спрятаться, закрыть дверь на замок и укрыться так далеко в пустоте, что никто и ничто не могло достать Клауса, а он, наконец, вздохнул спокойно. Ни думать, ни бояться, а просто быть. Но он плохо играет в прятки, а мысли хорошо вскрывают замки. Мысли тянут за собой звук, цвет, вибрации и вкрадчивый шёпот на незнакомом языке. Они складываются в образы, хватают его за шею и окунают в холодную пучину воспоминаний о том, что будет. Пучина пахнет болотом и жаждой разрушения. Бурлит, отравляет и жрёт изнутри, заставляет бежать прочь из убежища, но слишком поздно — везде вода. Вода и мёртвые лица…

— Клаус! Клаус! Очнись! — Диего сильно давил брату на грудную клетку и успел испугаться, что сломал Четвёртому пару костей. — Ты в порядке? Ты будто захлёбывался, а потом перестал дышать.

Клаус как вынырнул из-под толщи тёмной воды и несколько секунд не мигая смотрел на брата. Глаза болели и комната вокруг была размытой. Потом отвёл взгляд и прижал левую руку к основанию шеи. Горло ещё царапало, но дыханию ничего не мешало.  
— Спасибо…

— Что с тобой творится, бро?

Покачал головой и ухватился пальцами за плечо Диего. Они сидели на кровати в комнате, когда-то принадлежавшей Клаусу. Здесь всё было по-прежнему, только покрыто слоем пыли.

— Что случилось? — Сильно зажмурился и покачнулся. Память возвращалась обрывками, кусками, как крупно нарезанный салат, и никак не хотела складываться в целую картинку. — Что с Беном? Где Пятый? Остальные?  
— Эй, эй, успокойся, все целы, это главное, — Диего заставил брата лечь обратно. — Больше всех досталась тебе и девчонке Пятого. Не совсем понял, что произошло, но, похоже, у неё тоже способности.

Голова раскалывалась, и Клаус прижал пальцы к вискам и откинул голову на подушку.

— Расскажи.  
— Что ты помнишь?  
— Выстрел, — Четвёртый закрыл глаза, облизал губы, — и… больше ничего.  
— Это был Пятый, — Второй решил не отходить от брата, боясь, что того снова схватит странный приступ. — Он стрелял в Бена, но, пфф…  
— Пф?  
— Пуля исчезла. Просто растворилась в Бене. Её как сожрал этот его портал.

От слова "сожрал" у Клауса по спине пробежал холодок.

— Потом появилась девчонка — Лайла, и…

Диего старался не торопиться и быть настолько подробным, насколько он сам помнил произошедшее, а для Клауса каждое сказанное слово, отзывалось танцем цвета на обратной стороне век.

— И мы принесли тебя сюда. Решили, что лучше не оставаться всем одновременно и дежурили по очереди.  
— Пятый не вернулся?  
— Нет.

Грудь Клауса медленно поднялась и опустилась. Он не удивился ни словам про убийства, совершённые Беном, ни рассказу про уничтожение мира — скорее даже ждал чего-то такого. В его голове складывалась картинка, но нужен был Пятый, чтобы её расшифровать.

— А что ты видел? — Диего спросил вдруг немного тише, чем раньше, и вздрогнул, когда Четвёртый посмотрел на него. На бледном узком лице не было и следа прежней улыбки, а глаза снова как у тринадцатилетнего мальчишки. Обречённые.  
— Зло.  
— Бен?  
— Нет, не Бен. Аура была вокруг, и чернота внутри. Они принадлежат другому миру. И, — поморщился, когда опять вспомнил тянущиеся к нему щупальца, — и он в ловушке.  
Клаус растратил весь ресурс и не мог установить для себя даже самую слабую защиту, но он не ожидал, что паника охватит его от одних воспоминаний. Он не удержался и упал в них — мировой ужас, вольготно раскинувшийся в их внутреннем дворике. Никто его не видит, никто не знает, какую опасность он в себе таит. Отрывисто вздохнул, сжал одеяло в пальцах. Диего испугался повторения приступа и сжал руку брата в своей.

— Спокойно, спокойно. Мы поможем Бену, вытащим его из ловушки. А ты собери мозги в кучку, они нам ещё понадобятся. — Усадил брата и положил ладонь на щеку, и повернул так, чтоб Клаус смотрел на него. — Эй, если Юдора узнаёт, что тебя не уберегли, она с меня шкуру снимет, а тебя с того света достанет. Потому что ей нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел в каком углу лучше колыбель ставить. Ну, где аура клёвая. Чёрт, чувак, да она так тебя любит, что, боюсь, второе имя нашему пацану даст в твою честь.

Четвёртый сделал ещё несколько дыханий, уже спокойнее, и положил ладонь поверх руки Диего. Кивнул, в знак признательности, что тот спас его от падения в пучину. Шмыгнул носом.

— Клаус — отличное имя.  
— Не смей ляпнуть это при Юдоре, понял меня?

Клаус тихо засмеялся и уткнулся лбом Диего в плечо и даже не вздрогнул, когда раздался осторожный стук в дверь.

— О, очнулся. Как он? — Лютер боком вошёл в комнату и посмотрел на Диего.  
— Я бы предпочёл поспать всю следующую неделю, но, похоже, Пятый вернулся.

Диего встал и поднёс кеды брата, а Четвёртый неспешно спустил ноги с кровати и сунул босые ноги в просохшую обувь.

— Как ты узнал?  
— В доме стало меньше места, — теперь он улыбнулся шире, действительно начав приходить в себя.  
— А ты, хм, выдержишь нас всех сразу?  
— Вы и поодиночке невыносимы, — снял с кресла плед и встряхнул, поднимая облако пыли. Накинул себе на плечи и пошёл к двери мимо братьев, чудом не спотыкаясь на развязанных шнурках. — А если снова отключусь, вы уже знаете, что делать.


	9. Глава 9 — Паж мечей

— Потрепан, но жив и снова функционирую, — входя в комнату, Клаус предупредил вопросы о самочувствии взмахом руки. Шаркая, добрался до кресла у холодильника, опустился в него и прикрыл глаза. Он любил тишину, но сейчас она была неловкой, а тревожные взгляды присутствующих были обращены к нему. Четвёртый наклонил голову и взглянул на Пятого. Внимательно, изучая и на это время забыв про всех остальных. Наклонил голову, поправил волосы и улыбнулся. — Привет, Пятый. Повод у тебя не самый классный, но здорово, что ты здесь.

Держать себя в руках не отнимало у Клауса так много сил, как он опасался. По крайней мере, пока семья не перешла на повышенные тона и не начала разборки. Единственное, что его отвлекало — призраки, сопровождающие Пятого. Четвёртый чувствовал, что их гораздо больше, чем он позволяет себе видеть, но старался не думать об этом.

— Уверен, что приятного в моём присутствии для вас всех мало, — Пятый пожал плечами. — И особенно для тебя. Но наверное, такой багаж не выкинешь.

Клаус смешно наморщил нос и махнул рукой — мол не всё так плохо, как выглядит.  
— Хорошо, что остальные не видят этих, — обвёл глазами пространство вокруг Пятого и, хлопнув ладонями с согнутыми пальцами, изобразил клацающие челюсти. — Страшнющие твари и глаза, как у Реджинальда…

— Ну так, может, ты объяснишь нам, что сегодня произошло? — перебил Диего. Он присел на край игрового футбольного стола и сложил руки на груди.

Клаус запрокинул голову, надул щёки и шумно выдохнул — конечно же, Второй на корню зарубил его попытку удержать беседу в дружественном русле. Ожидая, что в течение ближайших пяти минут его снова накроет, Четвёртый повернулся к Лютеру, молитвенно сложил руки и попросил горячего какао.

— Рассказ коротким не выйдет, так что если у вас есть предположения, где в доме может храниться кофе, лучше выдать их сейчас. И да, сначала рассказываю, вопросы зададите позже. — Пятый отодвинул ногой стул, закинул лодыжку на колено. — Шестнадцать лет, три месяца и четырнадцать дней назад я вышел из этого дома и сделал три прыжка. С каждым разом интервал увеличивался, и, в конце концов, я оказался в утонувшем мире апокалипсиса. Дата на последней газете мира была сегодняшняя: двадцать четвёртое февраля две тысячи девятнадцатого года. День панегирика по Реджинальду Харгривсу. Я был один. Совершенно один, вокруг не было ни единой человеческой души, а мне тринадцать. По ночам на улицы выходили глубоководные. Клаус их неплохо изобразил. Рыбья голова, перепонки, руки и ноги, мощная мускулатура. Они на меня охотились, поэтому мне пришлось научиться их убивать. Добывать ворвань, жить в постоянном холоде. Двенадцать лет моя одежда не просыхала и я постоянно дрожал от холода. Никаких тебе долгих прогулок, только постоянная дорога на лодке от одной крыши к другой, в надежде хотя бы одну ночь поспать спокойно. В двадцать один я стал убивать чудовищ. Ещё через пару лет мне показалось, что я знаю, как вернуться в прошлое и всё остановить, и тогда я встретил Её. Куратора. Мне было двадцать пять, она забрала меня с собой. Напомнила мне, что такое солнце, что такое человеческое тепло. Нормальная еда, мягкая одежда. Она наняла меня в Комиссию, мы занимаемся… мы корректируем линию времени. Чтобы ничего не шло так, как не должно, и я должен остановить Апокалипсис. Моя напарница, Лайла… вы видели её, — он сглотнул и сощурился. — Она наша сестра. Родилась с нами в один день, точно в таких же обстоятельствах. Только выросла с любящими родителями, которых Бен и убил.

Он снова помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Четвёртый прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на голосе брата — искажённые слова почти незаметно щёлкали и трещали. Он говорил на своём языке, но с чужим акцентом.

Диего, кажется, собирался что-то спросить, но Пятый мотнул головой: — Я ещё не закончил. Бен… Он увяз в том мире, слишком необъятном для человеческого разума, и что бы эти твари ему ни шептали, он не может противостоять. Ему не позволят. Они убьют его, чтобы получить желаемое, и я здесь, чтобы его остановить. И да, — он кивнул, — я помню, что он наш брат. И мне тоже невыносимо думать, что я здесь, чтобы убить его. Но это одна смерть, чтобы предотвратить смерти миллиардов. Включая ваших близких, — он посмотрел на Эллисон, потом на Диего, на Клауса. — Ваших детей и возлюбленных, — и теперь уже он откинулся обратно на спинку. — Есть вопросы?

Клаус молчал. Он смотрел в пол перед собой и слушал внимательно, обхватив ладонями чашку со сладким напитком, только изредка кивал сам себе.

Диего обратился к Эллисон:  
— Твой слух точно продолжает работать?  
— Да, — Третья уверенно кивнула и тут же закусила губу. — Если только Пятый не нашёл способ обратить его.  
— Я тренированный убийца и путешественник во времени, я не умею зеркалить ваши силы. За этим к Лайле.

Ваня привстала на стуле и хотела что-то сказать, но её опередил Лютер.  
— Почему ты вернулся только сейчас? А не когда тебя вытащили оттуда? — На лбу Первого пролегли складки, когда он подсчитывал, сколько лет брат проработал в Комиссии. — У нас было бы больше времени.

— Несколько причин, — Пятый скривил губы и подался вперёд. — Во-первых, я не был готов к противостоянию с ним. Во-вторых, я в принципе не был готов к возвращению. Вы не знаете, каким я был, когда Куратор меня забрала. И вы не хотите знать. В-третьих, и, пожалуй, это главная причина, из-за моего контракта. Там мелким шрифтом прописано, что мне запрещено видеться с семьёй раньше даты Апокалипсиса. Наши аналитики рассчитали, что это идеальный момент для того, чтобы обезвредить Бена, потому что он будет уязвим. Вы будете рядом. Он может проявить человечность, — он моргнул. — И, предупреждая ваши вопросы, нет, я не мог нарушить контракт. Это подвергло бы вас опасности, и даже мои… особенные отношения с Куратором бы никакой роли не сыграли.

— Но, — Ваня, наконец высказала то, о чём думала последние несколько часов перед возвращением Пятого. — Получается, что конец света не случился? Бен исчез, а сегодня закончится, — она посмотрела на часы и пожала плечами, — через час.  
— Нет, мы его просто отложили. И сильно усложнили. Теперь его монстры знают, что я здесь, и знают, на что я способен, значит больше момент слабости Бену не позволят.

— На всё-то у тебя есть ответы.  
— Не хочешь их слышать, Диего, так не нужно задавать вопросы, — Клаус впервые подал голос, но говорил по-прежнему тихо и ровно. Сделал глоток. — Это же первое правило, которое пришлось усвоить всем в этой семье.

Второй сжал губы и раздул ноздри, но сдержался.

— Хорошо. Допустим, — Диего отлип от стола, прошёл по комнате и встал напротив Пятого, — Когда у этой девчонки…  
— У Лайлы, — вставил Лютер.  
— Да-да, когда у Лайлы открылся портал, ты загнал всех этих тварей обратно и даже не вспотел. В чём проблема повторить фокус?

— Ох, блин, ты прав Диего, и почему же мы не подумали об этом раньше? — Не без сарказма протянул Пятый и повернулся к нему, глядя на брата снизу вверх. — Портал Бена старше, и твари, которые с ним общаются намного более настойчивы, и простым «я вас убью, если ещё раз полезете» не обойтись. Не говоря уже о том, что мало загнать их обратно, портал нужно закрыть. Лайла отражает наши способности, поэтому портал закрыть было несколько проще. Чтобы закрыть портал Бена, нам, пожалуй, понадобится штук пять таких, как я… Каламбур намеренный. Ещё тупые предложения будут?

— А если…— Лютер поднял руку. Он виновато посмотрел на Седьмую и отрывисто выдохнул, чтобы собраться с силами. — Отец запирал маленькую Ваню в комнате у нас в подвале, чтобы подавить её способности. Такая, с изоляцией. Может быть, есть что-то подобное только для Бена? Ловушка, из которой он не сможет выбраться?  
— Было бы неплохо знать, что его может удержать и ещё иметь запас времени в несколько месяцев. У нас его нет. — Пятый выгнул брови.

С упоминанием комнаты Ваня обхватила себя за локти и опустила глаза в стол. Эллисон подалась к ней и погладила по плечу.

— Нет такой ловушки, чтоб удержать этих тварей, — подхватил Клаус и, наконец взглянул на Пятого. — Перед тем как… разобраться с Беном, ты знаешь, как его найти? — Клаус очень осторожно прислушался к себе, чувствуя, как от одной мысли о монстре, у него холодеют ладони. — Я не чувствую его присутствия в нашем мире.  
— Логично. Он ушёл в мир древних, — Пятый развёл руками. — У меня есть несколько способов его вычислить, пара минут в трансе и готово… если он не там, — он махнул в сторону. — А я думаю, он там теперь надолго засядет.  
— Значит, нам остаётся просто ждать, пока он не вернётся и не нажмёт большую красную кнопку?

— Погодите, погодите, вы двое сейчас на полном серьёзе обсуждаете убийство Бена? — Эллисон несколько раз моргнула. — Он наш брат.

— Это — концентрированное мировое зло, а от Бена там тень, что слабее призраков в этой комнате, — Клаус зажмурил глаза и начал медленно раскачиваться вперёд и назад.  
— Бро, ты же сам говорил, что Шестой там в ловушке и мы…  
— Мы не можем ему помочь.

Ссутулился. Каждое новое обращение родных прилетало по нему, как мячик из теннисной пушки.

— Я немного устал повторять одно и то же, но, похоже, скоро мне придётся рисовать картинки для самых маленьких, — Пятый наконец поднялся. Он всё-таки немало энергии потратил, а последний раз ел утром восемьдесят седьмого. — Клаус прав. Если меня не хотите слышать, прислушайтесь к нему, — он достал хлеб для сэндвичей, зефир с полки и арахисовую пасту из холодильника. Крутанул в руках столовый нож и начал делать сэндвичи — мазать хлеб пастой, посыпать зефиром. — Бен слишком сильно в этом увяз. Убить его до того, как он начнёт выпускать монстров — это милосердие. Потому что они не перестанут шептать, а он не перестанет слушать. И в конце концов, они его убьют. Это примерно как… — он немного подумал. — Он как мышь в мышеловке. Ей уже перебило позвоночник, но агония ещё не закончилась. Ты можешь оставить её мучиться или помочь умереть, — он накрыл получившуюся сахарную бомбу другим куском хлеба и надкусил. — Представьте, что он превратился в овощ, и вылечить его невозможно.

— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— И у нас получилось отложить конец света один раз, почему не попробовать снова?  
Диего и Эллисон продолжали разговаривать на повышенных тонах, Ваня и Лютер поддерживали их, но старались быть сдержанными, насколько это было возможно и перепалка оборвалась лишь когда по полу со звоном разлетелась чашка с остатками какао. Клаус поднялся, а соскользнувший с плеч плед остался на кресле.

Облизнул губы и провёл кончиками пальцев по ладоням, светящимся мягким голубым. Один за другим, Четвёртый срывал покрывало тайны с каждого из призраков в этой комнате и редкие из них были людьми.

Он делился с семьёй своим миром, но не все оказались готовы его увидеть.

Диего побледнел, Лютер сжался и вроде даже стал ниже ростом. Девушки вскочили со своих мест. Эллисон вскрикнула и закрыла рот ладонью, а Ваня оказалась возле Пятого и схватила его за локоть.   
— Не бойся, — Пятый приобнял сестру за плечи. — Они тебе ничего не сделают.

— Это, призраки из твоего прошлого и нашего будущего, правильно, Пятый? — Взгляд Клауса был направлен на родных, но видел он только призраков вокруг них. — Эти существа, когда они из плоти и крови — опасны, смертоносны. Напади они из-за спины прямо сейчас, лицом к лицу, ни у кого из нас не было бы и шанса. И, всё же, они — самое безобидное, что принесёт в наш мир Бен. Их будут тысячи тысяч, а следом придут их боги. Хотя, если смотреть на вещи позитивно, мы этого уже не увидим.

Четвёртый не моргал, а призраки все продолжали появляться.

— Клаус, перестань, пожалуйста! — Эллисон прижалась к спине Лютера.

Диего хотел приблизиться к брату и встряхнуть его, но путь преградили призраки. Огромные существа, выше всех присутствующих в комнате минимум на две головы. Длинные когтистые пальцы на перепончатых лапах вместо рук сжимались и разжимались. На толстых шеях сидели рыбьи головы, с несколькими рядами зубов. Они переговаривались булькающими и щёлкающими звуками — совсем как Пятый раньше, когда закрывал портал.

— Вопрос в том, что мы выберем. Смерть Бена и жизнь с этим выбором, или смерть всего живого. Кто мы такие, чтобы приговаривать мир к подобному концу?

Губы дрогнули. Четвёртый медленно моргнул и сжал кулаки, а призраки растаяли в воздухе. Комнату заполнила тишина, хотя у него в голове существа продолжали переговариваться.

— Бен и мой брат тоже. Но всё, что происходит — больше нашей семьи. — Он опустил голову и закрыл лицо ладонями. — Вы должны были увидеть, что он принесёт в этот мир. Простите.

Поёжился от холодка, пробежавшего по спине, и поднял плед.  
— Мне нужно отдохнуть. Я поеду домой.

Так и не посмотрев никому в глаза, Клаус развернулся и медленно пошёл вон. Призраки двинулись за ним.

* * *

Клаусу казалось, что голову набили ватой и ему не с первой попытки удалось попасть в правильные кнопки. Подниматься за курткой в крыло с их детскими комнатами у него не было ни сил, ни желания, поэтому Четвёртый потуже запахнул плед на плечах и потянул за ручку тяжёлую входную дверь.

— Мастер Клаус, Вы уверены, что хотите уехать? Это ваш дом, вы всегда можете остаться здесь.

Парень оглянулся. Медленно пробежался взглядом по лестнице до второго этажа, по огромной люстре. Покачал головой.  
— Нет, Пого. Это не мой дом.  
Пого замялся, но пока парень не шагнул за порог, решился сказать.  
— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что отец вас очень любил. По-своему.  
Клаус сжал губы и посмотрел в пол.  
— В этом-то и вся проблема, не так ли? — Поднял глаза на шимпанзе.— Береги себя.  
— Вы тоже, мастер Клаус.  
Парень вяло махнул рукой и вышел на порог, шлёпая кедами по мокрому снегу. Ночной морозный воздух бодрил и в голове становилось яснее.  
Он вздрогнул, когда за спиной раздался стук двери.

— Уже уходишь, Пятый? — Клаус поёжился, но не обернулся.  
— Не вижу повода задерживаться. Никто, кроме тебя, меня всё равно не слышит. И уж тем более никто в этом доме мне не рад, — он издал тихий смешок. — Не хочешь пропустить по чашечке кофе? Я умираю от голода и нехватки кофеина.  
— Я бы тоже не хотел слышать, — пробормотал себе под нос и привстал на носочки, выглядывая машину. А потом обернулся на брата и наморщил лоб. — Насчёт еды неуверен на сто процентов, но у меня дома точно есть кофе и турка.

Он выглядел очень уставшим, но продолжал улыбаться. Кивнул на подъехавшее такси:  
— Что скажешь?  
— Ты… меня в гости зовёшь? — он растерялся. — Уверен? Потому что к моему гадкому характеру, как ты можешь видеть, прилагается свора рыболюдей и прочих тварей.  
— После того, что я сегодня видел, твои лупоглазые друзья — милейшая компания. Да и как только полегчает, я их скрою. — Четвёртый пожал плечами. Он залез в машину, отодвинулся к дальней двери и позвал уже оттуда. — Запрыгивай уже, Пятый.

Машина тронулась с места и водитель, лихо закладывая на поворотах, помчал братьев в пригород. Клаус начал рассказывать о кофе, который у него есть, но в тепле и под лирические мотивы, доносившиеся из радиоприёмника, его одолел сон и Четвёртый проснулся, когда водитель тормознул около двери в его салон.

Звякнул колокольчик и Клаус зажёг свет в дальней части салона, где была дверь на лестницу в квартиру, дал Пятому знак следовать за собой. Уже в квартире по щелчку выключателя зажглось множество ламп разных форм и цветов, расставленных на полу и низких тумбочках.

— Добро пожаловать. Мой угол — твой угол, пусть и ненадолго. Этот конец света прям не к месту, — он, наконец, скинул плед и снял промокшие кеды, с наслаждением впиваясь пальцами в мягкий ворс ковра. — Кофе в ящике в углу. Действуй. А я пока соображу перекусить.

Он достал из холодильника корень имбиря и зелёный лук, а из шкафа над плитой — специи и стеклянную банку с рисом. Когда Клаус готовил, он словно возвращался домой к Оуэну и Ханне. Отцу, конечно, не удалось сделать из парня достойного повара, но он привил ему любовь к готовке и добавил в копилку дополнительный способ успокоиться и взять себя в руки.  
Зашумела вода, стукнула сковорода, зашипело масло. Клаус расслабился. Он ловко обходил брата на маленьком пятачке свой кухни, подсказывал, что где лежит и бодро стучал ножом по разделочной доске.

— Не хочу показаться жутким, — Пятый прокашлялся. — Но сейчас ты очень похож на отца. — Осёкся и добавил. — На твоего отца. Не на нашего.  
Четвёртый засмеялся. Добавил в рис измельчённые имбирь, острый перец и лук, и потянулся на полку за тарелками.  
— Не представляешь, как я рад это слышать, — попробовал рис и немного посолил. — Я много нахватался от Оуэна и Ханны, но годы, проведённые в нашем чудесном доме никуда не деть, и я это всё ещё я. Великое разочарование. Видимо, поэтому мне и не суждено приготовить идеальное блюдо.

Вздохнул, выключил огонь и разложил пряный рис по тарелкам.  
— Что ещё написано про меня в файлах этой твоей Комиссии?

Пятый снял турку с огня, погасил свою конфорку и разлил кофе по чашкам, отставил турку и теперь стоял с кружками в руках.

— В досье в основном характеристики, детские травмы, ничего особенного. Но у меня есть доступ к Коммутатору Вечности, потому что я вроде как… — он двинул бровями, но в подробности решил не вдаваться. — Любимчик босса. Я, бывало, уносил кофейник с её кухни, запирался, выбирал кого-то из вас и случайную дату и просто… смотрел, как проходит ваш день. Я знаю, что это звучит ужасно, просто… — голос дрогнул, и он решил не договаривать и просто отвёл взгляд.  
— Расслабься, — цепляя ногой за ногу, Клаус дошёл до столика в центре комнаты и поставил на него нехитрый поздний ужин. Указал брату на диван, предлагая сесть, а сам, скрестив ноги, опустился на подушку на полу. — Я привык к десяткам призраков вокруг, что мне будет от лишней пары любопытных глаз. А мне вот приходилось гадать, как проходят дни наших братьев и сестёр. И карты, знаешь ли, не самые подробные рассказчики.

Пятый сел напротив. Одну чашку поставил на стол, а вторую держал в руках.  
— Коммутатор тоже. Расскажешь своими словами? — Пятый прихлебнул кофе, не сводя взгляда с брата.

Клаус пожал плечами и обернулся на комод. На одной из стоящих фотокарточек был Оуэн с бабулей Маргарет, а на другой Клаус с родителями.  
— Мне в жизни повезло однажды — когда я постучал в дверь к этим людям. Они дали мне то, о чём я и мечтать не мог — семью. Я никогда не забывал наших братьев и сестёр, но это другое. Не знаю, как объяснить. В том доме я чувствовал себя в безопасности. — Закусил губу и качнулся. — Бабушка Маргарет умерла до моего появления и стала призраком изменившим мою жизнь. Можешь себе представить? Как я сходил с ума и боялся обитателей склепа, а тут один призрак и… — хлопнул себя по бёдрам и улыбнулся, — и я влюбился в свою способность, понял суть, как мне кажется. Но наверняка неправильно, как считал бы Реджинальд. Я помогал призракам заканчивать их мирские дела, прощаться с родными. Слушал истории скучающих местных — некоторые из них умерли больше сотни лет назад, представляешь? А в восемнадцать лет я начал видеть ауры — вот уж где новая неожиданная грань моих сил. Это что-то невероятное. Кстати, твоя аура очень сильная, ты одним своим появлением практически в нокаут меня отправил. А ещё она отличается от остальных, сильнее и темнее. — Клаус поднял руки и перебрал пальцами в воздухе у собственного лица, — не смысле, что она злее, а насыщеннее. Плотная и концентрированная, такое свечение редкость.

Парень взялся за край тарелки, подтянул её ближе к себе и продолжил.

— Примерно тогда же размеренная жизнь перестала быть таковой. Ну, рано или поздно это должно было случиться, люди же болтают. В итоге я стал местной достопримечательностью, медиумом к которому стояли очереди и приезжали из других городов. Мне очень неловко за то время перед родителями. Им было непросто, но они никогда не отворачивались от меня. — Закусил губу и помолчал. — И в итоге через несколько лет я вернулся сюда, открыл салон, встретился с родными. Узнали про силу Вани. Тренировки с ней были тем ещё приключением. Ты бы только знал, сколько мне прилетало предметов в лицо.

Четвёртый посмеялся и посмотрел брату в глаза:  
— У меня была счастливая жизнь.

Пятый сдержанно улыбнулся:  
— Отрадно слышать, Клаус, — он опустил взгляд в кружку и не сразу решился снова заговорить: — Но я понимаю это чувство. Когда ты находишь семью где-то ещё. И они… делают тебя счастливым.

Четвёртый подхватил вилку, попробовал свое творение, а потом мягко стукнул ручкой прибора о стол. Внимательно посмотрел на брата.  
— Ты ведь ошибаешься, Пятый. В том, что никто тебе не рад.

— Всё в порядке, если это так, Клаус. Правда, — он покачал головой. — Я понимаю. Я просто… надеялся на что-то другое, наверное. Интересно, что бы Долорес сказала, — сделав ещё глоток, он отставил и свою чашку и потянулся за порцией риса. — Наверное, что-нибудь вроде «Ну, ты так-то не очень приятный парень, Номер Пять, ты не можешь их осуждать».

— Ты идиот не меньший, чем считаешь всех нас, — закатил глаза. — Первое, что сделал Диего при нашей встрече — отвесил леща и чуть не побил, а мы в очень дружественной обстановке воссоединялись. И мне кажется, ты всё же обошёл слух Эллисон и умудряешь врать, что всё хорошо. — Шмыгнул носом. — А Долорес это твоя босс?

— Я не вру, я понимаю. Логично, что никто не будет мне рад, учитывая мой характер и обстоятельства, в которых я вернулся, — Пятый махнул вилкой. Не успел начать есть, смерил Клауса взглядом и хмыкнул. Отставил тарелку и сунул руку под рубашку, достал стекляшку с шеи и протянул её Клаусу.

— Это Долорес, — он дождался, пока брат возьмёт стекляшку в руки, и сцепил руки в замок. — В мире не осталось никого, кроме меня, поэтому я нашёл Долорес. Это… — он закрыл глаза. — Она была… манекеном. Дизайнерским манекеном из магазина здесь неподалёку, я вкрутил в неё лампу, и следил, чтобы она никогда не погасла. Она всегда со мной. Я любил её. До сих пор люблю, — он снова шумно вздохнул и пожал плечами. Снова взялся за свою тарелку и начал, наконец, есть. — Одиночество может творить забавные вещи с разумом. Рис, кстати, потрясающий.

Клаус кивнул в знак благодарности за комплимент его кулинарным способностям, но сам продолжал изучать удивительный артефакт у себя на ладони.

— Эй, Долорес. Спасибо, что помогла моему брату выжить. — Провёл пальцем по золотому ободку и кожей почувствовал тепло и любовь исходящей от него ауры. Помолчал. — Забавно, правда? Как я всю жизнь стремился к одиночеству, а ты не мог от него убежать.  
— Согласен, — Пятый кивнул. Собрал остатки риса на своей тарелке, сунул в рот и отставил посуду обратно на стол. Снова пришла очередь кофе. — Ну, были и положительные моменты в том, что я там застрял. Кроме того, что я преисполнился познания о древних и их мирах, и научился убивать всё, что движется… — он вскинул брови. — Помнишь, как я в детстве терпеть не мог, когда меня трогали? Это в прошлом, — прихлебнул кофе и, наконец, задал вопрос, который давно стоило задать. С момента, когда они вообще вошли. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Клаус?

Четвёртый моргнул и вернул Долорес брату. Закрыл глаза, втянул воздух через нос и выдохнул. Прислушался к себе.

— Я в порядке. Физически. Но… — Сцепил руки в замок на коленях, и опустил глаза. — Сегодня мне приснился кошмар, но это был не сон. Будто я был в мире этих тварей. Не совсем там, конечно, а где-то между. Такое уже бывало раньше, но только в трансе. А сейчас оно будто навсегда осталось со мной.

Вопросительно взглянул на Пятого и неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Они готовятся к вторжению, а ты просто интуитивно ощущаешь, что стенки реальности прохудились. Предчувствие конца, — он поболтал кофе в чашке. — Знаешь, я пару раз тебя слышал. Там, в будущем. Я не был уверен, но сейчас могу точно сказать, что это был твой голос. Ты пытался меня призвать, да? — он облизнул губы. — Спасибо.

Клаус замер.

Он столько раз пытался воспользоваться своими силами, чтобы найти брата, но никогда не подозревал, насколько был близок.

— Ты… слышал? — Быстро посмотрел в сторону, а потом опять на Пятого. — Я не знал, где оказывался и не знал, что делать, а с каждой попыткой темнота становилась гуще и пробиралась в меня всё быстрее. Я не мог там больше оставаться. Поэтому… Я перестал тебя звать. Сбежал, как сбежал из дома. — Выдохнул с дрожью и бережно взялся за верхний край своей чашки всеми пятью пальцами, прокрутил её по часовой стрелке. — Да уж, это много говорит обо мне и о том, как я противостою трудностям.

— Нет, интуиция тебя не подвела. Ты правильно поступил, что перестал пытаться, — Пятый махнул рукой. — Тёмные воды затягивают. Ты всё равно не смог бы спасти меня, зато рисковал здравым рассудком. Этот мир… меняет людей. Мне повезло, что я попал туда ребёнком… если, конечно, в этой ситуации можно сказать «повезло».

Он постучал пальцами по своей кружке, потом качнул головой.

— Взрослый, если хотя бы прикоснётся к этому миру, сойдёт с ума. Просто не сможет уместить его в голове. Ребёнок… У детей хорошая фантазия. Им легче принять новые условности мира, не воспринимать жестокость как что-то ужасное. Наверное, я только поэтому выжил. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы твой разум там застрял.

— О каком здравом рассудке ты говоришь, братец. Я практически с пелёнок вижу призраков. — Он потянулся и замер с руками над головой. — Рассудок Бена где-то там? Блуждает? Он же с детства с этими — опустил руку и указал себе на живот, — ребятами. Почему не может сопротивляться?

— Думаю, они начали с малого. Говорили с ним, рассказывали всякое. Потом стали открывать ему свои тайны… По шагу за раз, как-то так, — Пятый откинулся назад. — Когда ты становишься частью их мира, Клаус, ты не можешь сопротивляться. Ты просто видишь мир их глазами, и слышишь их голоса, и плывёшь по течению. Тебе даже… не хочется отказываться. Тебе это просто не нужно, — он вскинул брови. — Даже я, в конце концов, для глубоководных и монстров стал своим. Я год плыл обратно к Академии, и они обо мне заботились. Чем больше ты понимаешь, тем больше ты встраиваешься в этот мир. А когда ты знаешь, что твоё место здесь и сейчас… нет смысла противиться.

— Хотел бы я знать, где моё место…  
Он пробормотал совсем тихо, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Последнее время Клаус часто вспоминал карту «Шута» и задавался вопросом правильно ли понял ответ карт тогда, в тринадцать лет. Может быть он тоже не должен был противиться своей судьбе?

— Он там, Пятый. Я не могу справиться с собой и постоянно кручу в голове эту мысль, что Бен внутри этой воронки, — Запрокинул голову и опять почувствовал, как его затягивают воспоминания. — Там, во дворе, я почувствовал такую сильную вспышку, столько обиды и… Он просит о помощи, а я знаю, что бессилен. Я бросил его однажды и вот опять. — Прижал основания больших пальцев к глазам. Голос перешёл на шёпот. — Не уверен, что смогу помочь тебе убить его.

— Я не прошу помочь мне его убить. Я прошу не мешать. Наша семья, может, и думает, что он наш брат и нужно его пощадить, но Бен такого милосердия не проявит, — Пятый поставил кружку на место. — Просто чтобы ты знал, вы уже пытались его остановить по-хорошему.

— Очевидно, — Клаус невесело хмыкнул. — Почему ты так уверен, что справишься с ним в одиночку?

— Я не уверен, — Пятый пожал плечами. — Но меня натаскивали на это последние четыре года, и если кто-то и должен справиться с ним, то это я, — он помолчал немного. — Знаешь, в чём разница между мной и Беном?  
— Мм?  
— Пока он играл с монстрами, я их убивал. Бен, может, и знает, как ими управлять и как впустить их в этот мир, но я знаю, как убить их помучительнее. И даже если я не справлюсь с ним, я не сдамся так просто.

— Да, конечно. Конечно, — Клаус заметил, как глаза у брата потемнели, аура задрожала. По спине Четвёртого пробежали мурашки и он повёл плечами. Встряхнул головой и постарался вернуть улыбку на лицо. — Эти ребята рыбоголовые подтверждают, что ты был максимально жесток. Совсем как их воины. Видел бы ты эти полные восхищения призрачные глаза!

Клаус подвинул на центр стола чашку, к которой так и не притронулся. Покачнулся вперёд и, опираясь на столик, поднялся. Бесшумно скользя по ковру, он прошёл по комнате, поднял с пола одну из подушек, с кресла стянул цветастое лоскутное одеяло. Протянул их брату.

— Бена пока нет в этом мире и лучше воспользоваться этим временем с пользой. Отдохни. Волчков, что кусают за бочки, и твоих призраков — возьму на себя, — Клаус сел на край дивана и обнял брата. — Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Пятый.

Перестал дышать, когда почувствовал ответный жест, болезненно отчаянный. Он не просто понимал, что сейчас чувствует Пятый, наконец вернувшись домой, Клаус ощущал это кожей. Помолчав минуту, он отстранился.

— Я буду внизу.

У дверей он опять поднял плед, который привёз из Академии и оставил Пятого одного.


	10. Глава 10 — Семерка пентаклей

Солнечный свет пробивался через плотную зелёную листву и рябью рассыпался по нагретой земле под дубом. Пятый прыгнул в библиотеку и принёс художественный альбом, чтобы показать Ване картину, о которой они спорили ранее. Бен читал, облокотившись на дерево, а Клаус раскинулся морской звездой неподалёку от братьев и сестры. Редкие свободные от тренировок часы им нравилось проводить во внутреннем дворике Академии.

Шестой любил слушать бормотание Пятого и Седьмой, их долгие и текучие беседы. Клаус обычно хватал ближайшую промелькнувшую в голове мысль, и как правило самую идиотскую, и сразу же её озвучивал. Бред Четвёртого Бен тоже любил, пусть и частенько терял контроль над закатывающимися глазными яблоками.

Бен любил голоса своих близких, но их не стало.

Пятый исчез, а у дружной компании пропало колесо. Клаус, и без того в последнее время нервный и замкнутый, стал меньше выходить из комнаты и избегать родных. А потом и он сбежал. Ваня ушла в тень, забитая отцом. Шестой остался один.

Погас солнечный свет и треснуло тепло воспоминания из детства, в котором Бен пытался спрятаться. Краски поблекли, воздух стал затхлым и влажным, и холод нашёл дорогу в его мысли.

Он помнил тот вечер, когда стоял в пустой комнате брата и понимал, что Четвёртый больше не вернётся. Помнил, что тогда сказали монстры внутри.

_«Мы никогда тебя не бросим»._

Место родных голосов занял чужой шёпот и уже никогда не покидал его голову. Бен чаще открывал портал и меньше боялся чудовищ. Убивать стало весело и Шестой чувствовал, как с каждой чужой смертью становится сильнее, а монстры внутри — довольнее.

_«Хочешь стать сильнее? Убей. Хочешь нас порадовать? Выпусти и дай убить»._

Бен соглашался, и открывал портал, а потом смывал кровь с одежды толком не помня чья она и скольких он убил. Он не переживал, ведь отец тоже учил его убивать.

Они говорили, а Бен слушал и подчинялся. Мальчик покинул Академию, решив, что важна только та семья, которая всегда с ним. Которая не предаст и не бросит.

Однажды монстры пригласили его в свой мир и он безропотно принял приглашение.

— Ты же хотел, чтоб наши миры стали одним целым? Ты хотел, чтобы наша семья была счастлива.  
— Они тоже моя семья, — тринадцатилетний мальчик вжался спиной в дерево и спрятал лицо в коленях.  
— Повтори? — Голоса ручьём переливались у него в голове, щёлкали, клокотали и рассыпались.  
— Они — моя семья.  
— Ты был согласен. Что изменилось?

Шестому не нужно было произносить имена, монстры выцепили образы из его головы.

— Забавный человек. Ведь именно эти двое бросили тебя первыми. Другие ещё пытались быть семьёй.  
— Я знаю.  
— А как же мы? Ты больше не хочешь, чтобы мы были вместе? Хочешь, мы уйдём, раз они — твоя семья?  
— Нет, не хочу! Почему нельзя…  
— Мы уйдём, а они убьют тебя.  
— Нет!

Звук выстрела эхом пронёсся по внутреннему двору и лето превратилось в холодный февраль.

— Ты убил стольких людей, чтобы стать сильнее. Они не простят. Ты убил вашего отца, чтобы он не мешал. Они не простят. Они знают, что ты хочешь сделать. Они убьют тебя. Теперь, когда они вместе.

Мальчик всхлипнул.

— Пожалуйста!  
— С ними теперь убийца нашего рода. Он не отступится, пока не уничтожит нас. Он убьёт тебя, чтобы не дать нам стать семьёй.

Голоса монстров затихли, а потом заговорили опять. Вкрадчиво, заботливо.

— Мы можем действовать по прежнему плану. А этих уведём по ложному пути, чтобы ты не тревожился. Мы поможем тебе, а ты поможешь нам.  
— Обещаете?  
— Обещаем.

Внутренний дворик и дуб исчезли, свернулись сами в себя. Взрослый Бен поднялся с земли, выпрямился и отряхнул пальто. Вокруг него простиралась бесконечная чужая вселенная. Жизнь, неподвластная пониманию обычного человека. Населённая чудовищами, их божествами и их легендами. Темнота пожирала звёзды, вода поглощала земли, а вокруг Шестого с тихим скрипом извивались тысячи щупалец, и тысяча голосов, получив разрешение, смогли вернуться в его голову.

Портал открылся и Бен исчез.

Монстры приготовились. Ждать осталось недолго.

* * *

После ночей, проведённых в склепе, Клаус мог спать на любой поверхности и в любой позе. Он завернулся в плед, с ногами забрался на мягкое кресло, стоящее в основном зале салона и вся скопившаяся за день усталость набросилась на него и уронила в сон. Пустота без сновидений была приятной, но скоротечной. Она поползла пятнами образов, превратилась в чёрную холодную волну и окатила его с головы до пят. Клаус зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, оказался в своей детской комнате. Дверь заклинило, замок не открывался, призраки вокруг кричали, кричали, КРИЧАЛИ и хотелось проснуться, но не получалось. Клаус дёргал за ручку так сильно, что пальцы свело судорогой. И вдруг призраки затихли, дверь открылась и от неё вперёд развернулся длинный тёмный коридор. Такой же, как в Академии, но очень, очень длинный. От пола стыли ноги, но он продолжал идти, потому что там, в конце коридора повторяли его имя и он не мог сопротивляться.

Коридор начал петлять и изламываться, уходить вверх и падать вниз. Было холодно и страшно, и Клаус хотел позвать на помощь, но не мог разжать губы — шепчущие голоса затыкали ему рот. Оказалась за стенами коридора была вода, над и под коридором тоже. Она гудела, от населявших её существ, вибрировала и всё вокруг дрожало. Под ладонью Клауса была склизкая плесень, а чувство вины душило изнутри.

_«Бен, прошу. Это не ты»._

Он вкладывал все силы в эту мысль и хотел вырваться, но коридор становился уже, а путь назад давно исчез. Четвёртому казалось что он идёт невыносимо долго, может быть даже все шестнадцать лет. И вдруг каменный пол превратился в песчаное дно, а вода стала прибывать. Ледяная, она обожгла ступни, взобралась по щиколоткам и выше. Пронзила колени. Поползла по бёдрам, облизала живот и сковала грудь. Сжала горло и, как настойчивый любовник, забралась в рот.

Морок спал, когда вода сомкнулась у него над головой. Клаус тонул.

Вода душила изнутри, а мясистое щупальце, обвившееся вокруг его тела так и норовило переломать все косточки, выжимало последний воздух. Его тянуло вниз, но Клаус ощущал лишь режущую боль. Лёгкие и мышцы горели, тело сводило судорогой. Один вздох, второй, третий застрял в горле. Организм сдался, и лишь ускользающее в темноту сознание заметило приближение пульсирующего света.

Клаус иногда задавался вопросом, что будет, когда он умрёт. Останется ли он на земле или уйдёт на свет? Сохранит ли свой дар? Сможет ли разговаривать с живыми? Каково будет оказаться на другой стороне?

Призраки рассказывали ему истории своих смертей и все они были разные. У кого-то действительно проносилась перед глазами вся жизнь, кто-то боялся идти на свет и решил остаться, другие остались, чтобы ещё раз увидеть близких и родных. Клаус видел лишь черноту. Наконец, все видения и цветные вспышки покинули его, призраки остались за стеной небытия. Смерть, всегда ходившая рядом, приняла его в заботливые объятия и он обрёл покой.

Пока жизнь не начала яростно бить в грудь.

Ритмично, настойчиво барабанила в дверь, зная, что он здесь. Требовала вернуться. Тридцать ударов и дыхание жизни. И снова тридцать ударов.

Первый вдох с трудом прорвался в горло, с хрипом, через боль. Вода из лёгких хлынула наружу. Клаус выгнулся, приходя в себя, закашлялся. Произошедшее несколько минут назад стремительной вереницей картинок пронеслось перед глазами и он, наконец, сфокусировал взгляд на Пятом.

— Присмотри за чемоданом, а кракена я беру на себя.

Он протянул руку к брату, но поймал лишь воздух.

Горло драло. Клаус несколько раз моргнул, сбрасывая влажную пелену с глаз. Шум в ушах сменился шорохом волн, накатывающих на песчаный берег в стороне от пирса. Водная гладь была почти неподвижна, а ночное небо светлело, медленно окрашиваясь в свинцовые цвета зимнего утра. Клаус вздрогнул, когда над ним прозвучал пронзительный крик чайки и, наконец, физические ощущения, наконец, вернулись. Он обхватил себя дрожащими руками, но никак не мог укрыться от холодного зимнего ветра. Кудри стали деревенеть, сознание путаться, а дыхание становилось более поверхностным. Четвёртый резко ударил себя по щекам и потряс головой, испугав присевшую неподалёку птицу. Растёр руки, похлопал себя по ногам. Собрался с силами и привстал, чтобы дотянуться, до лежавшего в стороне пиджака Пятого — наверное, он снял его, когда спешил на помощь. Накинув себе на плечи сухую вещь, помнящую тепло человеческого тела, он выдохнул и сжался сильнее.

— Не смей спать, только не засыпай!

Отвоевав для ума каплю ясности, Клаус попытался сосредоточиться над тем, что происходило в воде — на противостояние двух аур, одна из которых была чуждой этому миру. Он всматривался в серую гладь, и почти не видел, лишь чувствовал движение воды и вибрации вспышек боли. Он хотел подойти ближе, к самой кромке воды, но не мог совладать со страхом.

И когда всё затихло, Четвёртый выдохнул. Узнал приближающуюся ауру. Заметив брата, он сделал несколько шагов навстречу, оказавшись по колено в воде, подхватил его под руку и помог выйти на берег.

— Спасибо…

Пятый рухнул на песок. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы взять под контроль дыхание. Клаусу потребовалось столько же, чтобы просканировать его взглядом и понять, что, к счастью, опасных ран нет — об этом говорила сдержанная аура боли.

— Бена здесь нет. Он просто оставил эту тварь.

Пятый не дрожал от холода — результат двенадцати лет, проведённых в апокалипсисе, по сравнению с которым залив в феврале это детские забавы. Он убрал с лица мокрые волосы и взглянул на брата.

— Это ловушка. Он нас от чего-то отвлёк, — Пятый потёр колено, потянулся за револьвером на чемодане и убрал его в кобуру. А потом снова начал подниматься. — Даже не потрудился посадить нормального монстра. Кракена и убивать-то стыдно…

Клаус подался вперёд, чтобы помочь брату встать.

— Я н-не п… — втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — не понимаю. Какая опасность во мне?  
Он кутался в пиджак брата, а все мысли в голове крутили сальто в попытках согреться. Кажется, сейчас, ему было бы сложно даже сложить один плюс один. Прижал ладони к щекам, чтобы челюсти не стучали так сильно.

— Меня не спрашивай, — Пятый пожал плечами, но тут же осекся. Нахмурился, глядя на Клауса, потом выругался на языке чужого мира и запустил руки в волосы. — В том Апокалипсисе, он убил вас пятерых, и вы были единственными, кого я вообще нашёл. Я думал, это было символическое убийство. Последние герои людей, всё такое. Но… — он отвёл от Клауса взгляд и поморщился. — Ни в одном из миров ничего не даётся просто так. Ты всегда должен чем-то пожертвовать, и только тогда твоё желание исполнится, — он скривился, выдохнул и дрожащим голосом сказал: — Я думал, он пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы открыть портал. Но он пожертвовал вами.

Всё внутри будто сожрала пустота и последние слова Пятого эхом блуждали в оболочке его тела. Клаус не позволил себе даже каплю сомнения, шока или отрицания, потому что знал, о чём говорил брат. Четвёртый, как медиум, полжизни жил по этому правилу — сделка должна быть оплачена, или сделки не будет.

Посиневшие губы едва разлепились.

— Так вот зачем он пришёл в Академию. Мы — ключ к Апокалипсису.

Четвёртый потянул носом и закрыл глаза, пытаясь почувствовать Шестого, но от слабости ноги подкосились и он рухнул на колени. Паника и способности боролись в нём, оглушали изнутри, как расстроенный инструмент. Клаус впился пальцами в мокрый песок, пытаясь найти опору. Впервые на своей памяти он не мог сразу воспользоваться силой. Впервые, когда она была действительно нужна.

Пятый опустился на колени рядом и обхватил Клауса за лицо.

— Клаус. Успокойся. Мне нужно, чтобы ты его нашёл, но чтобы его найти ты должен успокоиться. Дыши глубоко. Смотри на меня. Мы его остановим, но нам нужно его найти. Как в прошлый раз не будет, потому что в этот раз с тобой я.

Четвёртый отрывисто кивнул и положил свои руки, поверх рук Пятого. Качнулся вперёд. Он покачал головой и ещё сильнее прижал к себе ладони брата. Судорожное дыхание надломилось и следующий вдох был таким глубоким, что Клаус потерялся в воздухе заполнившим его лёгкие. Шум моря, крики чаек, стук его собственно сердца — исчезли все звуки, кроме угрожающего гудения чужой, злой ауры. Четвёртый увидел вспышку света, яркую и тёплую, а потом она пропала, а гудение стало сильнее. До боли закусил губу. Когда он открыл глаза и посмотрел на брата по щекам, непонятно отчего, текли слёзы.

— Он дома, — сжал пальцы Пятого, а тот вытер влажные дорожки большими пальцами. — Он… в Академии.  
— Твою мать, — Пятый отвернулся и скривился, опустив голову. — Твою мать.

Отстранился.

— Клаус, мне нужно идти. Каждая секунда на счету, — потом запнулся и сощурился. — Ты пойдёшь со мной?

Четвёртый кивнул слабо, но с полной уверенностью.

— Если мы — ключ, значит не только можем открыть портал, но и запереть его.  
— Запирание портала предполагает, что он успел его открыть. А я очень надеюсь, что он этого сделать не успел, — Пятый выпустил лицо Клауса, но всё равно крепко схватил брата за руку. — Может немного мутить после прыжка, — шепнул Пятый.

Он настроил на чемодане координаты, нажал на кнопку и братья исчезли в синей вспышке.


	11. Глава 11 — Башня

Лютер проснулся от свистящего звука и сквозняка. Ему показалось, что мелькнула вспышка и, возможно, вернулся Пятый, но прежде чем он окончательно сбросил дрему, его выдернуло из кровати. Первый не успел даже вскрикнуть, как щупальце обвилось вокруг него и сдавило, а потом бросило в стену, словно парень весил не больше пуговицы. Из Лютера выбило дух. Он поднялся на колено, утёр кровь из разбитого носа и бросился к нападавшему, но стремительное существо опять опередило его — сделало подсечку, а когда парень упал, подкинуло его к потолку. Лютер тяжело застонал, но снова поднялся. Хотел крикнуть Эллисон, в панике стучащей в дверь, которую держало другое щупальце, чтобы она бежала, но получил удар в грудь. Его снова подхватило и швырнуло об стену. Чудовище играло с Первым, как с тряпичной куклой, а когда потеряло интерес, снова обвилось и сдавило кости до хруста и бросило на полу комнаты.

Распахивающаяся дверь ударила Эллисон по лицу и она, не удержав равновесия, упала на пол коридора. Прежде чем девушка успела пустить слух, щупальце обвилось вокруг горла и сдавило, не реагируя на тщетные попытки освободиться.

— Отпусти её, Бен!

Диего стоял в нескольких шагах, а его палец уже был на спусковом крючке пистолета.

— Ты ещё не понял, что мне не страшны эти игрушки? — Шестой поднял девушку над полом. — А ведь я могу и прикрыться дорогой сестрой.  
— Пятый был прав, ты поехавший ублюдок.

Шестой разжал щупальце и Эллисон рухнула на пол, закашлялась и хотела отползти, но не успела и моргнуть, как другое щупальце, с острым жалом на конце, полоснуло её по горлу. Кровь побежала по шее, Эллисон обмякла и распласталась по полу.

— Эллисон! — Диего выпустил в брата всю обойму и, как и прежде, ни одна пуля не причинила ему вреда. Он рванулся вперёд, ловко уворачиваясь от встречных нападающих щупалец и успел порезать некоторые своими ножами, но чем ближе Диего становился к Бену, тем больше щупалец оказывалось у него за спиной. Второй уже замахнулся, чтобы уверенным движением бросить свой последний нож в лицо брата, но замер. Изо рта толчками пошла тёмная, густая кровь, а тело пронзила боль от десятка лезвий. Какие-то из них принадлежали Диего, другие были острыми щупальцами. Когда бездыханное тело брата упало на пол рядом с сестрой, Бен лишь окинул их безразличным взглядом полностью чёрных глаз.

Он не спеша шёл по коридорам, которые знал с детства, а на полу оставались отпечатки крови его родных. Щупальца роняли мебель и царапали стены. Обои чернели и отваливались за секунды, от повышенной влажности, следующей за Шестым. Дерево гнило, полы вставали дыбом. Он разорвал пополам Грейс, сбросил с лестницы Пого и, прежде чем зайти в кухню, нацепил улыбку на лицо.

— Не подходи!

Ваня светилась изнутри и от неё исходили пульсирующие волны силы, которые девушка с трудом удерживала под контролем.

— Ваня, Ваня. Мы были так близки и даже не знали о твоей удивительной силе. Ты восхитительна, Ваня.

Бен сделал шаг и получил удар звуковой волной, заставивший его отступить. Единственный отпор, который он когда-либо получал в жизни.

— Ты сильна, но мы — сильнее.

Щупальца бросились к Ване и опять ударились о стену из силы. Здание Академии сотряслось, а по стенам пошли трещины. Пусть Седьмая не знала, что делает, но пока получалось сдерживать Бена, она противопоставляла брату всю силу, какую только могла отыскать в себе. Во всех окнах вылетели стёкла, а перекрытия начали рушиться. Ваня, накрыла себя куполом, когда сверху обрушился потолок и едва успела переключить внимание обратно на брата, чтобы отразить удар исподтишка.

— Слишком поздно, Ваня. Они все мертвы.

* * *

Пятый не преувеличивал, сказав, что после прыжка будет мутить. Помимо тошноты, подступающей к горлу, Клаусу казалось, что здание плывёт перед глазами. Того и гляди рухнет.

— Не могу перенести нас обоих, — зашипел Пятый, обессилевший после сражения с кракеном. Разжал руку, выпуская Четвёртого и сорвался с места первым.

Чтобы удержать равновесие, Клаусу буквально на секунду ухватился рукой за стену и он почувствовал под пальцами мокрую бумагу обоев. Скользкую от плесени, совсем как в ужасном сне, едва не погубившем его. Четвёртому не нужно было применять способности, чтобы почувствовать зло — дом им сочился.

Он кинулся следом за братом, по стеклу, щепкам и кирпичной крошке. Клаус закусил основание большого пальца, отвлекая себя от боли, раздирающей босые стопы, и молил все известные ему силы, чтобы происходящее было всего лишь кошмаром.

Пятый споткнулся и пробежал ещё несколько шагов, прежде чем восстановил равновесие, а Четвёртый снова удержался благодаря стене. Он так сильно сжал зубы, что прокусил кожу на руке, но ничто не могло заглушить ужас и горе. Клаус стоял в крови своей сестры. Не было никакой ауры, только холодное пустое тело. Здесь же, в паре шагов лежал Диего, павший жертвой своих ножей. Четвёртый заметил взгляд брата, направленный в комнату Первого, и глухо взвыл.

Пятый обернулся, пробормотал что-то и исчез в синей вспышке.

Брат говорил, что Бен убил всю семью в том будущем, в другом. Но сейчас они должны были предотвратить это, должны были спасти всех. Желудок болезненно сжался и его стошнило. Он закашлялся, утирая лицо от рвоты, слёз и пыли.

— Простите. Простите…— Поднял лицо и, стараясь не смотреть на пол, дошёл до лестницы и, цепляясь за перила, побежал вниз. Ноги подворачивались, он падал, но продолжал идти на вибрации силы и на свет своих родных, но вдруг одна из аур пропала. У Четвёртого не осталось сил, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать. Он всхлипнул и закрыл глаза.  
— В…Ваня… Нет, пожалуйста.

Прихрамывая, он пробежал мимо разорванной Грейс и заметил под завалами Пого. Рядом рухнула часть стены и Клаус едва успел увернуться в последний момент. Уже лёжа на полу заметил, что вход в кухню обвалился.  
— Нет… нет, нет, нет!

Он шептал или, возможно, кричал. События последнего часа окончательно подкосили его и истерика рвалась наружу. Он пытался разобрать кирпичи и доски, но лишь ранил руки и не продвигался вперёд ни на миллиметр. Четвёртый со всей силы бросил камень в сторону и проследил взглядом за его траекторией и дальше, и заметил дыру в полу.  
Клаус замер, сморгнул слёзы и медленно вздохнул, успокаиваясь.  
— Я не оставлю тебя, Пятый. Слышишь? Я иду.

Он добрался до разлома, оступился и соскользнул вниз, спиной по кирпичу, но это его уже не волновало. Четвёртый пробирался в кухню и не думал ни о рушащемся здании, ни о своём разбитом теле, перед глазами у парня стояли тела убитых родных, а ладони жгло от приливающей силы.

Когда он был маленьким, братья частенько подшучивали, что от его силы нет пользы. Какой толк от умения разговаривать с покойниками? Когда Клаус повзрослел и принял себя, он думал, что предназначение силы в том, чтобы успокаивать потерянных призраков, помогать им проститься с родными. И только сейчас он впервые осознал, какой мощью обладает — с ним была армия мёртвых, подчиняющаяся любому его приказу.

Он увидел тело Ванечки, распростёртое на кусках арматуры. Бена, из тела которого вылезала бесконечная вереница монстров. Разбитое в крошево чудовище посреди их кухни. И Пятый. Ещё живой и окружённый рыболюдьми.

Клаус поднял руки, а его воины подняли оружие. Он не сказал ни слова, а они, обретшие оболочку, рванули в бой. Племя воинов, соскучившееся по хорошей битве, столкнулось со своими братьями, защищая Пятого и оттесняя врага. Одному из рыбоголовых Четвёртый велел оттащить брата с передовой и через несколько долгих минут он, пошатываясь, стоял рядом. Пятый выглядел паршиво, но Клаус, где-то глубоко внутри, вздохнул с облегчением оттого, что успел.

— Нужно закрыть портал, — прошипел Пятый сквозь зубы, и снова потерял равновесие.  
Кивнул, даже не удивляясь своему спокойствию. Он не смотрел на брата, а следил за призраками. Управление ими требовало напряжения, но давалось удивительно… легко? Клаус чувствовал будто внутри него открылся глубокий колодец силы, крышку которого, видимо, разорвало в щепки, вместе с Академией. Но даже этого не хватало, чтобы противостоять древним существам. Глубоководные бойцы пролезали в этот мир, пали от рук призраков и вставали на их сторону. Бульканье и щелчки были оглушающими, монстры покрупнее, вопили и раздирали друг друга.

— И как мы это сделаем? — Облизнул губы. — Не знаю насколько меня хватит.  
Пятый стиснул зубы, отбросил погнутый кусок арматуры в сторону и снова встал. Выпрямился и шумно втянул воздух.

— Понятия не имею, — он мотнул головой. — Мне нужно подобраться к нему поближе. А там… буду стрелять. Придушу его… Не знаю, — он дышал всё тяжелее. — Просто нужно подобраться ближе.

— Хорошо. Я прикрою, можешь не волноваться об этих тварях. — Моргнул и выдохнул, сложив губы трубочкой. Медленно собрал распахнутые пальцы в кулаки, и, выгнув спину колесом, снова выбросил руки перед собой. Новая волна призраков пошла в атаку, а другой десяток плотно встали по обе руки от Пятого, приготовившись защищать. Голос Клауса дрогнул от напряжения. — Придумай, как нам справится.

— Придумаю, — Пятый потянулся к кобуре и сжал в пальцах ручку револьвера. Тёмное дерево, холодный металл. Привычная тяжесть. Он обернулся, глядя на Клауса. — Мы Академия Амбрелла, в конце концов. Мы родились, чтобы спасти мир или умереть пытаясь, — и двинулся вперёд, через толпу призраков, по трупам погибших глубоководных.  
В любой другой момент Клаус бы оценил эту фразу и даже улыбнулся, но сейчас он просто скосил на брата глаза и беззвучно благословил.

Он снова и снова призвал призраков, чувствуя, как с каждой минутой становится тяжелее контролировать эти орды. Некоторые призраки начинали пропадать и линия сражения начала сдвигаться в его сторону. Испугавшись, что так может исчезнуть кто-то из сопровождающих Пятого, он сконцентрировал основное внимание на брате.

— Ты сможешь. Ты сможешь, — шептал он себе под нос и унимал дрожь в руках, пока Пятый безуспешно пытался пробиться к Бену.

Здание продолжало рушиться, и огромное шестирукое чудовище накрывало Четвёртого, защищало от обломков летящих ему на голову. К запаху тины и крови начал примешиваться горький дым — что-то полыхало в сохранившихся частях Академии.

— Ты сможешь, — повторял он и вспоминал мёртвые тела родных. — Давай, Клаус. Ради них.

Прикрывающий его призрак потускнел, а кирпич, сорвавшийся откуда-то сверху, больно ударил по плечу. Клаус охнул, отвлёкся на долю секунды и не смог настроиться на потерянную волну. Видел, как контроль ускользает из-под пальцев. Взгляд опять наткнулся на тело сестры.

— Ты так нужна мне сейчас, Ваня…

У него перехватило дыхание. Он стукнул зубами, моргнул и, собрав оставшиеся силы, снова сжал пальцы в кулаки.

— Ты нужна мне, Ваня. Вы все… Вы нужны нам с Пятым.

Аура Четвёртого вспыхнула с новой силой, его призраки засияли ярче и ринулись в бой ещё яростнее.

— Думал, ты никогда не додумаешься, бро, — Второй запустил призрачный нож одному из глубоководных между глаз. — Как можно заставлять нас так долго ждать?  
— Не отвлекай его, Диего, — Ваня покачала головой и встала рядом с Клаусом, помассировала пальцы и размяла запястья. Над семьёй вырос купол, прикрывающий от летящих обломков. — Сосредоточься только на призраках, остальное мы возьмём на себя.  
— Вот уж у меня руки чешутся оборвать ему эти щупальца!  
Лютер засучил рукава и шагнул в гущу битвы, за ним поспешил Диего. Эллисон мягко коснулась плеча Четвёртого, сжала его и вот уже догоняла братьев.  
— До меня дошёл слух, что у вас жабры склеились, мерзкие уроды!

Нападающие глубоководные не ожидали, что у противника откроется второе дыхание и их начнут оттеснять обратно, ближе к порталу.

— Ну как, нужна помощь, Пятый? — Диего полоснул рыбочеловека сразу двумя ножами, а третий всадил в череп, чтобы наверняка. — Или нам не путаться под ногами?

Ваня засмеялась и пустила звуковую волну, сбивая десяток врагов с ног, а Клаус, кажется, первый раз смог сделать вдох.  
— Вы здесь. Поверить не могу, вы… — Заморгал и улыбнулся. — Как хорошо, что вы здесь.  
— Клаус? Ваня?

Сердце Четвёртого ухнуло. Ваня распахнула глаза.  
— Бен?

Призрак Шестого со слезами в глазах смотрел на происходящее. От их дома ничего не осталось, почти все его родные мертвы, а все вокруг было усеяно телами монстров и залито кровью.

— О боже… что я наделал.  
— Бен… Но как?  
— Я… Я не мёртв, — посмотрел на свои руки. Поднял голову и увидел своё тело — портал из которого продолжали лезть глубоководные. — Это что-то вроде… комы? Я… Простите меня.

Шестой всхлипнул и хотел отступить, но Клаус не дал. Правой рукой он по-прежнему продолжал управлять призраками, а левую сжал на запястье брата. В то же время по его телу прошла волна дрожи, а вокруг Бена замерцала аура. Теперь Четвёртый присмотрелся к остальным родным. Действительно, у призраков почти не было видно ауры, но она была.

— Бен, Ваня, встаньте ближе. А лучше, положите руки мне на спину. Давайте, быстрее!  
Призраки переглянулись и выполнили просьбу.  
— Ух! Отлично, а теперь, соберём остальных.  
— О чём ты…?

Ванин вопрос оборвался на полуслове.

Клаус поднял руки выше и сосредоточился только на своих родных. Окружающие звуки доносились, как через плотную подушку, а картинка перед глазами начала расплываться. Теперь, в этом смазанном пятне реальности, где-то между мирами, Клаус нащупал ауры мёртвых Харгривзов. И они засияли ярче, радуясь быть найденными.

Четвёртого вновь окатило знакомым чувством. Вокруг было слишком много силы, но теперь он знал, что делать. Собрав все семь аур, он сплёл их как нити в тугой канат, искрящийся, неудержимый и направил его в щит вокруг портала, который пытался пробить Пятый. Клаусу оставалось только надеяться, что брат атакует щит одновременно с ним.

И Пятый почувствовал. Все, кто был на передовой, собрались вместе и под ударом щит, наконец, поддался. Засиял, надломился первой трещиной и осыпался. Пятый смог пробраться к порталу.

— Ну? — Диего, ждавший, что сейчас всё закончится, наклонился вперёд. Он заметил, как Лютер нахмурил брови и вздохнул и теперь сам понял, что у Пятого нет плана. — Ты как собрался убивать его? Я уже использовал и пистолет, и ножи, как видишь, результат это дало сомнительный.

Земля содрогнулась от протяжного горлового звука. В портал лез кто-то очень большой.  
— Какого хрена?

Лютер отшагнул ближе к Эллисон, даже после смерти защищая сестру. Диего встал на изготовку в двух шагах от Пятого, готовый крушить рыбьи черепа и кости. Клаус ругнулся сквозь зубы — его последний манёвр отнял слишком много сил и он не был готов дать отпор чему-то настолько серьёзному.

Вслед за лапой, кожа с которой свисала лоскутами и обнажала рыбьи кости, из портала появилась когтистая голова, полная щупалец от разных кракенов, от разных других чудовищ, другая лапа, а следом и мощные ноги. Цепкие пальцы обхватили пятого и подняли над руинами Академии.

Диего запустил в монстра сразу несколько ножей, но они были всё равно что комариные укусы. Клаус бросил последние силы, чтобы, отбить Пятого, пока не поздно.  
— До меня дошёл слух, что ты отпустил моего брата!

Не успев замахнуться в полную силу, монстр разжал пальцы и выпустил Пятого, отбросив его в часть кухни, где был Клаус.

Эллисон вскрикнула и под прикрытием рыболюдей стала пробираться обратно. Лютер и Диего поспешили следом, попутно уложив ещё парочку глубоководных. Первой над Пятым стояла Ваня.

— Он жив? Ваня, умоляю, скажи что-нибудь!

Клаус не мог помочь брату — он прикрывал родных и пытался сдержать неведомую и очень разгневанную тварь.

— А ты какого хрена здесь делаешь, аквариумист-любитель? — увидев Бена, Диего сразу бросился к нему и Лютер в последний момент успел встать между братьями.  
— Ваня? — Клаус крикнул снова, и сестра, помогая Пятому подняться, подтвердила, что брат в порядке. Четвёртый дрожал от напряжения и усталости — монстр, атаковавший Пятого был слишком сильным и почти разрывал защитный барьер своими отвратительными лапищами.

— Ты можешь мне плечо вправить? — Пятый посмотрел на Ваню, и когда та мотнула головой, кивнул, мол, не страшно. Он доковылял до братьев и, прерывая конфликт, обратился сразу к Бену, а плечо подставил Диего.  
— Я убивал монстров их собственной ворванью, — он не отводил глаз от Бена, даже когда сустав с хрустом встал на место. — У меня есть немного, — он нащупал под рубашкой огонёк Долорес. — Это поможет? Ты должен знать!  
Шестой закусил губу.  
— Бен, пожалуйста, — Эллисон беспокойно оглянулась на Клауса.  
— Шурши быстрее! — Прикрикнул Второй.

Но Бен видел только Пятого и так же смотрел ему в глаза. Он медленно покачал головой.  
— Нет. Это не поможет. Чтобы открыть портал, я… принёс жертву. Вас. — Голос надломился. Он сжал кулаки. — И, чтобы закрыть его, так же нужно…  
— Принести жертву, — одновременно выдохнули Пятый и Клаус.

Лютер перевёл взгляд с Пятого на Клауса и опять на Бена:  
— Нет, вы же не…  
— Об этом и речи быть не может! — Эллисон раскинула руки в сторону.  
— Нам нужен другой план, — подхватила Ваня.

— Я пойду. Я в этом виноват, я пойду. — Перебил Клаус, прежде, чем Пятый открыл рот. Сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, когда монстр с устрашающим воплем продвинулся на шаг, теперь их разделяло не больше семи метров. — Дай мне Долорес.

— Никуда ты не пойдёшь, — Пятый насупился. Ему нужно было подумать. — Твоё чувство вины тут ни к чему, не говоря уже о том, что у тебя есть здесь жизнь, а я прожил достаточно и… — он осёкся и замолчал.

Четвёртый тоже молчал. У него не осталось сил чтобы просто говорить, не то, что спорить с Пятым. Клауса не волновало, умрёт ли он сегодня, а мысль жить дальше, похоронив всех братьев и сестёр, была во сто крат пронзительнее, чем испытываемая им сейчас физическая боль.

— Это так не работает, Клаус, — Пятый вдруг расплылся в улыбке. — Ты не можешь пожертвовать собой. Тобой должен пожертвовать я, а я не смогу. Ты мной тем более… — он сжал огонёк Долорес в руках. — И всё равно этого будет недостаточно. Верно, Бен?

Все затихли. Бен кивнул. Пятый опустил голову, глядя на свой кулак. А у Клауса в глазах появилось понимание и огонёк надежды. Человеческие жертвоприношения — это проверенная временем классика, которая никогда не выйдет из моды, но нет ничего лучше и сильнее чего-то эфемерного и необъятного, чего-то, что не объяснить словами.

Юность.

Семья.

Любовь.

— Ты пожертвовал нашей семьёй, — Пятый открыл барабан револьвера и вытряхнул пустые гильзы. А потом вытащил из золотого ободка стекляшку с мерцающим в ней огоньком и вставил её вместо патрона. — Я пожертвую любовью всей жизни.

Он прижал револьвер ко лбу, будто прощаясь, и что-то прошептал себе под нос, а следом вскинул руку.

Диего и Лютер стали рядом с Пятым, готовые сопровождать его обратно к порталу. Здесь же выстроились несколько глубоководных воинов.  
— Я постараюсь дать вам больше времени. Но лучше, поторопитесь.

Он перераспределил силы, сильно сократив численность армии мёртвых — так он мог защитить брата и, вместе с сёстрами, удержать чудовище. Эллисон подхватила Клауса под локоть с другой стороны от Вани и встала ближе. Только благодаря сёстрам Четвёртый продолжал стоять.

Пятый двинулся к порталу. Было видно, что каждый новый шаг давался ему с большим и большим трудом. В конце концов, Лютер придержал его, не дал рухнуть.

Живые справлялись только благодаря поддержке мёртвых.

Огромный монстр загребал лапами рядом с братьями, пытаясь снести мёртвых глубоководных, но они только слабо мерцали и оставались на месте. То, что мертво умереть ещё раз не может.

Пятый остановился и навёл пистолет на Бена, так и застывшего в неестественной позе с чернотой портала в груди и животе. Рука у Пятого ходила ходуном, то ли от волнения, то ли от усталости и слабости. А скорее от всего сразу.

— Диего, я бы оценил… — начал он. Договаривать было не нужно. Диего накрыл его руку своей, унимая тряску и помогая прицелиться.  
— Ты сможешь, бро.  
— Конечно, смогу, — улыбнулся Пятый и выстрелил. Стеклянный шарик, крепкий и мерцающий огоньком будущего, даже не треснул, когда вылетел из дула. Его не задели ни когти, ни оружие. Огонёк Долорес летел прямо к Бену и разлетелся в пыль уже пробив его грудную клетку и врезавшись прямо в сердце.

Диего и Лютер испугались, что их последняя надежда пропала, исчезла в портале, как и всё остальное, не причинив вреда, но в черноте мигнула вспышка, а потом другая. Пламя разгоралось и неслось волной, пожирая темноту.

Когда из портала вырвалась волна огня, Лютер с Диего накрыли Пятого, а девочки и Бен — Четвёртого. Стена жара смела всё на своём пути, обхватила раскалёнными ладонями каждую тварь, сунувшуюся в этот мир, и втащила обратно. Все монстры, все глубоководные исчезли там, откуда пришли. Портал закрылся, а тело Бена безжизненно рухнуло на кирпичные обломки. В груди было пулевое ранение, а на лицо Шестого вернулся покой.

Вместе с непрошенными гостями исчезли и все призраки. На Академию опустилась тишина.

Клаус зашёлся в кашле, приподнялся на локтях и перевернулся на спину. С серого холодного неба на лицо сыпал снег и пепел, руки сводила судорога, а в голове была пустота и тишина. Кажется, у них получилось?

Прикрыл глаза и попытался подняться, но смог оторваться от земли лишь с помощью брата, протянувшего руку помощи. Четвёртый остался сидеть на полу и чуть запрокинул голову.  
— Ты жив. Боже, ты… ты жив.

Пусть он лишь бессвязно шептать что-то спутанное под нос, он был рад, что не остался один.

— Ага, — Пятый, сел на землю и откинулся прямо на обломки. — Вроде того…

Клаус покачнулся и посмотрел на ладони. Сжал пальцы, но ничего не вышло, у него не получалось призвать призраки родных. Он был истощён и физически, и морально. Четвёртый обхватил себя за дрожащие плечи и поник. Хотелось плакать, но слёз уже не осталось.

— Они все мертвы.

Клаус говорил это не столько Пятому, сколько себе самому.

— Да, — Пятый повернул голову в сторону Клауса. — Как в прошлый раз. Я снова не успел.  
— Твоя… Куратор сможет вернуть тебя обратно? — Нашёл его пальцы и сжал, цепляясь, чтобы выбраться из горя. — Теперь, когда ты знаешь всё, ты сможешь их спасти.

— Сможет, но не станет. Моя работа выполнена, и она не захочет мной рисковать, — Пятый сделал глубокий вдох. — Я могу нарушить контракт и вернуться. Но, Клаус… Я появился здесь вчера зная, что нас ждёт. И мне никто не поверил.

— Должен быть способ…— зажмурился и ударил ладонью об пол. — Должен! Должен быть, Пятый! Мы же… Мы были Академией, — после крика, он заскулил как побитая собака.  
Клаус понимал, что говорит Пятый, и что они ничего не могут сделать, но не мог принять этот чудом уцелевший мир без родных.

— А если…? — Поднял больные глаза на брата и снова отпустил. Помолчал и продолжил. — Если ты вернёшься раньше? И… — Он поднял разодранную ладонь, молчаливо прося брата дать ему время, чтобы собраться. — Перед тем, как сбежать, я спросил у карт, что делать, и выпал Шут. Я так боялся оставаться в доме, что прочитал карту, как сам того хотел и убежал. А должен был остаться. Должен был… Тогда ничего этого бы не случилось. Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я не ушёл…. Сожги мои карты! — Клаус снова вцепился в руку брата, наклонился вперёд. — И ничего этого не произойдёт.

Он, как сейчас, помнил, что предсказывали ему карты и какое будущее ждало его в доме Академии Амбрелла. Он понимал, что счастливая жизнь, которую он прожил, откатится, отменится, обнулится. Он никогда не встретит Оуэна и Ханну. Четвёртого ждало будущее, где он никогда не станет тем, кем стал и даже не узнает об этом. Но всё было неважно, если он сможет предотвратить смерть братьев и сестёр.

— Пожалуйста, Пятый…

Пятый закрыл глаза, а несколько секунд молчания длились, кажется, вечность. И вот он с трудом встал и по обломкам добрался до места, где бросил чемодан, ещё до открытия портала. Клаус, не дыша, наблюдал, как тот раскидал обломки, схватился за ручку и потянул на себя. Сел, опираясь о чемоданчик и тяжело дыша.

— Я всё исправлю, — Пятый обернулся и посмотрел на Клауса. — Увидимся на другой стороне, братец.

Он исчез во временной воронке, и Четвёртый остался один. Слабо улыбнувшись, и вытерев лицо от пыли он расчистил место на полу и, морщась от боли, лёг.

Над Клаусом низко висело небо мира, которого никогда не должно было существовать.


	12. Эпилог — Колесо Фортуны

Над Клаусом низко висело небо мира, которого никогда не должно было существовать. Оно не исчезало, ничего не менялось.

Над разрушенным зданием Академии, оглушительно хлопая лопастями, пролетел вертолёт. С улицы начали доноситься громкие голоса и сирены служебных машин — пожарных и карет скорой помощи.

Четвёртый закрыл глаза, медленно открыл их снова и всё ещё был на обломках своей жизни. Один.

В следующий раз, когда Клаус открыл глаза над ним висел белый потолок, а на лице плотно сидела дыхательная маска.

— Клаус, боже, мальчик мой.  
От руки на его щеке веяло приятной прохладой.  
— Слава богу, ты живой, — Ханна поправила волосы на его лице и нашла пальцами забинтованные ладони сына. Её голос дрожал, а веки припухли от слёз. — Как ты нас напугал.  
С другой стороны койки стоял Оуэн. Он не произнёс ни слова, но на его лице читалось не меньшее облегчение.

Клаус хотел вдохнуть, но от боли в грудной клетке, зашёлся в приступе кашля. Вместе с кашлем пришли паника, ужас и истерика. Парень заметался, вскочил в кровати и попытался снять дыхательную маску, но в следующую секунду в палате появилась медсестра и ввела успокоительное, затолкнув беспокойный разум в темноту. Воспаление лёгких отняло последние силы, а лихорадка овладела измученным телом. Иногда Клаус приходил в сознание, слышал голоса, но молчал и не реагировал ни на кого в своём окружении, ничего не чувствовал.

Он был в курсе, что Ханна и Оуэн приехали в город тем же утром, как стало известно о трагедии, произошедшей в Академии. Уже в дороге они узнали, что в разрушенном здании был найден лишь один выживший и с тех пор они не покидали его палату, оставив гостиницу на Пьера-Луи и нового администратора.

К нему приходили следователи и пытались узнать, что произошло в доме. Юдора плакала на руках у Ханны. Ничего не понимающая Клэр донимала Патрика и просила отвезти её к маме. А Четвёртый закрылся, захлопнулся и испытывал, что-то похожее на радость только когда приходила медсестра с очередной дозой успокоительного — единственным спасением от кошмарных картинок, без конца всплывающих в памяти.

Каждый вечер он надеялся больше не проснуться, но каждое утро открывал глаза. Пневмония отступала, раны затягивались, силы восстанавливались, но Четвёртый по-прежнему молчал. Отводил глаза, кусал губы.

Клаус не произнёс ни слова, даже когда его выписали, а Оуэн заботливо помог устроиться в автомобиле. Родители обеспокоенно переглядывались между собой и бросали осторожные взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, но Клаус или спал, или разглядывал узор на обивке заднего сидения.

— Милый, ты можешь не ходить туда. — Ханна обернулась и коснулась колена Клауса. — Все поймут.

Он поднял глаза и выгляну в окно. Машина стояла на парковке около кладбища, а мимо тянулась вереница людей в чёрном. Клаус покачал головой. Последние недели он общался исключительно таким образом или кивал, или отрицательно мотал головой. Парень вышел наружу, поёжился и нырнул рукой в карман пальто. Нащупал банку с успокоительным, открыл. Принял сразу несколько таблеток, щёлкнул языком. Цепляясь нога за ногу, Клаус шёл по асфальтовой дорожке, медленно. Слышал, как перешёптываются люди рядом и позади. Чувствовал взгляды — сочувствующие и подозрительные.

Он пытался отсрочить страшное, но перед ним неминуемо выросли пять гробов.  
Клаус покачнулся и опустил глаза в землю, уставился на носки чёрных ботинок. Холодные ладони дрожали, и он был благодарен маме, что та сжала его пальцы в своих.

Пять гробов.  
Почти вся его семья была здесь.  
Теперь навсегда в одном месте.  
Из-за него.

После слов священнослужителя выступила Юдора. Бледная и измученная, она прижимала к груди их с Диего ребёнка, появившегося на днях. Следом держал слово Патрик. Друзья и тренер Лютера из боксёрского зала. Руководитель оркестра, в котором играла Ваня. Десятки друзей и незнакомых людей пришли почтить память семьи Харгривз, но когда подошла очередь Клауса говорить, он высвободился из материнской руки и сделал шаг назад.

— Простите… Я не могу. — Искусанные губы горели, а по щекам, впервые со дня трагедии, покатились слёзы. — Не могу.

Он закрыл рот ладонью и бросился прочь, через толпу. Расталкивая людей и крича, чтоб его пропустили. Ему казалось, что он бежит обратно к машине, но через несколько минут, оказался в другой части кладбища, старой и заполненной склепами.

Бессильно прикрыв глаза, он опустился на каменную скамью перед одной из усыпальниц и обхватил себя руками.

— Помнишь, когда нам было лет по двенадцать, Ваня попросила меня пробраться в склеп и посидеть с тобой до утра? — раздалось над головой хрипло и едва слышно.

Клаус вздрогнул. Он был на успокоительных и совершенно точно не мог видеть призраков, а кроме них… Сквозь затуманенный разум и спутанный от происходящего клубок мыслей, он, наконец, понял.

В одну из тех страшных ночей на кладбище появился брат с парой бутербродов, термосом с какао, а главное — со словами поддержки. Единственный раз, когда Четвёртый был не один на один с пугающими призраками.

Медленно поднял голову и взглянул на брата.

Пятый вернулся и Четвёртый почувствовал надежду на то, что это ещё не конец. Отрешённый вид и ссутулившиеся плечи, язык тела Пятого говорил об обратном, но Клаус не позволял этой мысли оформиться. Ему как воздух нужна была надежда.

Он кивнул и разлепил губы.  
— Конечно, помню. Накануне твоего исчезновения.  
— Я подумал: может, если я не сбегу… может всё, будет иначе. Никто не пострадает. — Пятый закрыл глаза. — Я вернулся в ноябрь две тысячи второго и попросил Ваню не позволить мне уйти. Она держала меня за руку и не дала встать из-за стола в то утро. Я прыгнул обратно, и оказалось, что ничего не изменилось.

Клаус свёл брови, моргнул и, покачав головой, перевёл взгляд на ту же плиту, на которую смотрел брат.  
— Почему?  
— Куратор сказала, что любое подобное изменение создаёт тангенциальную вселенную. Апокалипсис, в котором я жил не перестал существовать, но мы живём с ним параллельно и… — Пятый прокашлялся. — Я создал пять таких вселенных, и всё равно возвращался в ту же точку, из которой пришёл… Потому что наш мир не изменился, а мы… — он замолк.  
Четвёртый приложил пальцы к вискам, а затем передвинул на глаза и вдавил глазные яблоки. Слова казались разрозненным набором звуков и Клаус никак не мог уловить мысль, которую, очевидно, хотел донести брат.

— А можно попроще? Для тех, кто ни черта не знает про то… о чём ты говоришь. — Голова раскалывалась, и он жалобно выдохнул. — Прости.  
— Я смог спасти их в пяти разных вселенных, но мы застряли в этой и должны жить с последствиями, — Пятый всё-таки решился и сел рядом. — Это я должен просить прощения. Я обещал всё исправить, а всё осталось по-прежнему.

Робкое тепло надежды исчезло. Его место заняло осознание реальности, стоявшее за плечом всё это время.

— Нет, Пятый, — Клаус облизал губы, поджал их и замотал головой. Сцепил дрожащие пальцы в замок. Чувствовал, как глубоко внутри поднимается волна паники. — Нет, нет, нет. Я не…

Он хотел сказать, что не верит, что Пятый лжёт, что не всё потеряно. Слова про параллельные вселенные и последствия крутились в голове, а потом внутри что-то оборвалось.

— Дело не в том, что ты не смог их спасти. А в том на что я обрёк их всех в этой реальности. За всё есть цена, — он сглотнул. — И пока платить по счетам.  
— По крайней мере, в этой вселенной они были счастливы, — тихо заметил Пятый. — То, что случилось, не твоя вина. Или не только твоя вина. Мы с ним тоже были близки, и я тоже ушёл, — заметил, наконец, Пятый.

Клаус кивнул и посмотрел на левую руку — на шрамы, оставшиеся на ладонях, на татуировку Академии на запястье.

— Глядя на гробы, я задавался одним вопросом — почему я избежал этой участи и не лежу рядом? Почему не утонул на набережной? Убеждал себя, что должен был выжить, чтобы помочь тебе. — Вздохнул. Взглянул на брата и почти сразу отвёл глаза. — И я надеялся, что от мысли о спасённом мире и миллиардах жизней, будет легче, но ни хрена.

— Я знаю, — Пятый упёрся локтями в колени. — Куратор и Лайла постоянно мне говорят, — он скривился, — что я герой. Что я спас мир, выполнил миссию. Руководство простило мне самоволку, бонусы, «ты стал ещё большей легендой», — голос Пятого дрогнул. — Какой в этом смысл, если я не смог главного. Если они все мертвы, и я даже… я даже не успел, — он замолк, не в силах продолжать. Шумно вздохнул, прежде чем заговорил снова.— Я тебя подвёл. Я вас всех подвёл.  
— Мы оба.

Клаус хотел бы сказать брату что-то ещё, но безуспешно барахтался тёмной пустоте своих мыслей. Он наклонился вперёд и с трудом поднялся со скамьи. От слабости сразу же захотелось сесть обратно, но он лишь тряхнул головой. Обернулся на брата и едва коснулся его плеча кончиками пальцев.

— Спасибо, что пришёл. — Попытался улыбнуться, но на губах появилась лишь тень прежнего Клауса.  
— Я не был уверен, что мне стоит приходить. Что я не сделаю хуже, — честно сказал Пятый. — Но я должен был тебя увидеть. И всё объяснить и… — он замолк и качнул головой.  
— Оу, тогда…  
«Получается, ты не собирался оставаться?» — хотел продолжить Четвёртый, но дал себе внутреннюю пощёчину и сказал совершенно иное:  
— Полагаю, тебя ждут?

Пятый коротко кивнул.

— Ждут, — едва слышно сказал он. — Не знаю, зачем.  
— Не «зачем», Пятый, а «потому что». Ждут, потому что любят, — Он сделал шаг назад, сунул руки в карманы и нащупал таблетки. — Ты знал, что все эти годы они оставляли подарки в наших комнатах? Они всегда нас ждали.

Клаус потерянно осмотрелся, ориентируясь, куда ему идти. Взглянул на Пятого и махнул левой ладонью, медленно и неуверенно. Он сам толком не знал, ждал ли что брат его остановит или подтвердит, что это прощание.

— Клаус, — Пятый не встал, не пошёл следом. Просто заговорил: — Я… Пожалуйста, береги себя.

Четвёртый понимающе кивнул. Всё же это было прощание.  
— Ты тоже, брат.

Пятый сгорбился и снова уставился на плиту перед собой, а Клаус, опустил взгляд под ноги и поспешил, наконец, убраться с кладбища.

* * *

Оуэн дремал в кресле, когда услышал возню в коридоре и глухой стук о стену. Протёр глаза и посмотрел на наручные часы — начало четвёртого ночи. Он выглянул за дверь и, ожидаемо заметил две фигуры около комнаты Клауса.

Парень повыше прижимал сына к двери и попутно пытался влезть рукой в узкие брюки любовника.

Оуэн покашлял, и друг Клауса отпрянул, но не сразу сообразил, откуда доносился звук. Они оба были пьяны и накурены.

— Думаю, вечеринка закончена, мальчики.  
— А я так не думаю, — не глядя на отца Четвёртый надавил на ручку и толкнул дверь. Ухватил спутника за край уже расстёгнутой рубашки и потащил за собой.  
— Юноша, если вы сейчас же нас не оставите, я вызову полицию. Думаю у вас по карманам достаточно веществ, чтобы заинтересовать их.  
— Ты не вызовешь, — Клаус беззаботно рассмеялся, но другой парень не был так уверен.  
— Прости, кхм. В другой раз? — Незнакомец разжал пальцы Клауса. Хотел сорвать ещё один быстрый поцелуй, но попал в щеку. Неловко отступил на шаг назад. Бросил взгляд на Оуэна и поспешил исчезнуть из зоны видимости.  
— Какого хера?  
— Следи за языком, молодой человек.

Клаус всплеснул руками и почти захлопнул дверь, но мужчина успел поставить ногу в образовавшийся проём и зайти в комнату. Включил бра над кроватью. В комнате давно не проветривали, было душно, пахло потом и алкоголем.

— Не кажется, что я давно вышел из возраста, когда стоит читать мне мораль?  
— Это ты верно подметил. Подобное поведение я ожидал бы от подростка переходного возраста, а не от взрослого мужчины.  
— Упс. — Клаус дернул головой. Снял пиджак и бросил его на кровать, а сам схватился за открытую бутылку водки на столе. Сделал большой глоток и поморщился. — Так и будешь стоять здесь всю ночь?

— Поговори со мной, Клаус.  
— О чём?  
— О том, что с тобой происходит.

Четвёртый провел кончиком языка по верхним зубам и пожал плечами.  
— То, что всегда должно было произойти.

Он пошатывался. Болезненно худой и пьяный. На лице испарина, под глазами тёмные круги от потёкшей подводки, обрезанные волосы торчат во все стороны. С тех пор как они забрали Клауса из больницы, Оуэн ни разу больше не видел мальчика, прожившего десять лет с ним и Ханной. Последние полтора года Четвёртый пропадал неделями и никогда не возвращался в гостиницу трезвым.

— Слушай, давай ты расскажешь мне, как я неправ, а я тем временем дойду до кондиции, хорошо? Мне нравится этот план. Кто за? Я за!  
— Нет, — Оуэн приблизился и забрал бутылку, а Клауса оттолкнул к кровати, на которую тот опустился, не удержавшись на ногах. Парень совсем не расстроился — дрожащими руками нашёл карман пиджака и вытащил пакетик с таблетками.

— Наркотики не решат твою проблему.  
— Отчего же? До сегодняшнего дня они отлично справлялись, — открыл зажим и выбросил на ладонь несколько штук.  
— От чего ты бежишь?  
— О, теперь ни от чего. — Шальная улыбка и пустые глаза. — Теперь всё, как должно быть.  
— Клаус. Сколько ты ещё будешь травить себя?  
— Сколько понадобится, лишь бы никогда не видеть их! — Он психанул, бросил пакет и таблетки в стену, крепко стиснул зубы. Сжал пальцы на покрывале. Качнулся вперёд, не глядя на Оуэна. — Никогда их не видеть.

— Значит, всё-таки бежишь? От родных? Ничего себе.  
— Тебе не понять.  
— Так расскажи.

Клаус покачал головой, а Оуэн взял один из стульев и поставил ближе к кровати. Сел.

— Ты прав, мне не понять через что ты проходишь — вот так одномоментно потерять стольких близких…  
— Я не потерял их. Они умерли из-за меня. — Сглотнул. Опять покачал головой и поднял глаза на отца. — Из-за того, что я променял братьев и сестёр на жизнь здесь.  
— Очень сомневаюсь в этом.  
— Говорил же, тебе не понять, — голос надломился.  
— Нет, я сомневаюсь, что причина именно в тебе.  
— Если бы я не ушёл, то…  
— То что? Почему ты уверен, что смог бы удержать брата от того, что с ним случилось? Не много ли на себя берёшь?

Закусил нижнюю губу, не найдясь, что ответить. Моргнул.

— Если бы тебя ждало то будущее, — Оуэн замялся. — Погрязнув в наркотиках, когда был ребёнком, думаешь ты бы смог чем-то помочь Бену? Что было бы иначе? Ты не в себе, пропадаешь неделями — хороша поддержка.

Клаус отвернулся и сильнее стиснул зубы.

— Но, допустим, только допустим, это твоя вина. Прямая причинно-следственная связь между твоим уходом из дома и тем, что произошло. Получается, ты пожертвовал семьёй, чтобы стать тем хорошим человеком, а теперь ты решил переобуться и принять то, что было предначертано? Выбросил на воздух то ценное, что стоило жизней твоих родных? Не думаешь, что это, по крайней мере, неуважительно по отношению к ним?

Клаус не выдержал, бросил в Оуэна пиджак и повысил голос:  
— Если ты такой умный, то скажи, как я должен смотреть в глаза их призракам?! Каждый день видеть их рядом и знать, что если бы не я, их жизнь продолжалась?! Как смотреть на них и знать, что их больше нет?! — Он провёл по лицу одной ладонью, затем другой. И уже тише выдохнул. — Как?

Оуэн поправил очки на носу.  
— Тебе нужно поговорить с ними.  
— Опять ты…  
— Не перебивай, — вздохнул, положил руку на мокрую щеку и продолжил. — Они тебя любят и ни в чём не винят. И я уверен, что переживают за тебя так же сильно, как мы. И ты не сможешь вернуть себя прежнего и жить дальше, пока не простишь себя. Поговори с ними, Клаус.

Волна гнева улеглась, а защитная реакция сошла на нет. Оуэн, наконец, увидел своего ребёнка.

— Мне страшно.  
— Знаю. А ещё я знаю, что ты очень храбрый. Ты прошёл через все испытания, что поставила жизнь. Ты сам делал непростой выбор и достойно жил с ним. Ты справишься.  
— Я не смелый. Я хочу сбежать от этого. Навсегда. — Устало ссутулился. Заглянул отцу в глаза и прошелестел с такой болью, что у Оуэна мурашки по спине пробежали. — Я хотел умереть, но… и на это страшно было решиться.  
Он подавил истерический смешок и всхлипнул.

— О, небо. Клаус, мальчик мой. — Оуэн не был готов к такому повороту и растерялся на несколько секунд. У него до сих пор холодело в груди при воспоминании, как на первую годовщину смерти родных, Клаус с передозировкой попал в реанимацию и врачи с трудом его откачали. Теперь мужчина обнимал парня за лицо обеими ладонями и сам едва сдерживал подступающие к глазам слёзы. — Какие же глупости лезут в твою дурную голову. Ты не один, тебе не нужно убегать. И тем более от семьи. Благодаря твоему дару, твои близкие могут всегда быть рядом. Не отнимай эту возможность ни у них, ни у себя.

Четвёртый задрожал, кивнул и прижался своим лбом к отцовскому.  
— Вы поможете мне?  
— Конечно, дорогой.  
— Завтра я буду отвратителен.  
— Мы справимся.

Клаус вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Спасибо.  
— Примешь душ? А я пока вынесу все бутылки?  
— И одежду. — Несколько раз моргнул, наводя фокус. — По карманам много… всякого.  
— Будет сделано.  
— И в цветочных горшках.

Оуэн отстранился и прищурившись посмотрел на парня, а тот кивнул в ответ.  
— Хорошо. Иди, а я начну прибираться.

Когда за Клаусом закрылась дверь в ванную, на пороге возникла Ханна, стоявшая в коридоре на протяжении всего разговора. Она со вздохом облегчения прижалась к груди мужа и крепко обняла.

Помолчав минуту, они открыли окна и начали уборку.

* * *

Оуэну и Ханне действительно было нелегко.

Клауса ломало без алкоголя и таблеток. Он или в полубреду сидел над туалетом и прижимался щекой к прохладному фаянсу, или с проклятиями и истериками ломал мебель в комнате, пытаясь отыскать нычки. Несколько раз ему удавалось и всё начиналось заново. И в один день, уже перед рассветом, вывернувшись наизнанку, Клаус забылся тревожным сном на полу около ванной.

Он проснулся от нескольких голосов, оживлённо переговаривающихся вокруг него — сверху, за спиной и где-то рядом. От эффекта полного окружения голову тут же прострелила боль. Клаус поморщился, разлепил глаза и, кажется, перестал дышать.

— О, привет, недоразумение номер Четыре! Давно не виделись!  
— Диего! — Ваня шикнула и ударила языкатого брата по плечу.  
— Ты как, Клаус? — Эллисон не решилась коснуться брата, а просто села на корточки рядом.

Лютер стоял за спиной у Третьей. Он с добродушной улыбкой прервал беседу с бабулей Маргарет — кажется, она рассказывала очередную историю из подростковых приключений Четвёртого — и приветственно махнул рукой с высоты своего роста. Бен сидел на краю ванной и молча наблюдал.

Клаус медленно сел. Оглянулся.

— Может, к стулу его привяжем? То вдруг у него ещё где бутылка припрятана? Ваня, хватит меня лупить!  
— Вы действительно здесь или… — Прижал ладони к лицу и сильно зажмурился. Снова обвёл компанию затуманенным взором.  
— Глюки? Нет, мы не глюки.  
— Хм, думаешь нас нельзя назвать глюками?  
— Мы приведения, тупица. Это другое.  
Перебранки Первого и Второго не смогла исправить даже смерть.

Когда Ваня коснулась его плеча, Клаус вздрогнул и уставился в пол.  
— Клаус? Ну же, посмотри на меня. — Девичья рука легла ему на щеку и заставила посмотреть себе в глаза. — Зачем ты так с собой?  
Четвёртый прильнул к ладони сёстры и не почувствовал ни тепла, ни холода. Затих.  
— Ваня… Если бы я не…  
— Опять двадцать пять, я за дверью подожду. — Диего выпрямился и потянулся. — Кто со мной?

— Думаю вам всем нужно выйти.  
Семья оглянулась на Бена.

Второй вдруг отбросил все остроты и успокоился, кивнул. Ваня поцеловала Клауса в лоб и тоже поднялась. Лютер вышел под руку с Маргарет, а Эллисон следом за ними.  
В комнате остались лишь двое.  
Шестой сел на пол, напротив брата и сжал руки в замок. Было видно, как ему неловко и неуютно оставаться один на один.

— Бен, я…  
— Нет, Клаус. — Перебил и покачал головой. — Я знаю, что ты считаешь себя повинным во всех грехах, но хватит. Не ты виноват, что ушёл, а я — что не справился с этим. Ты не можешь нести ответственность за мои поступки.

Четвёртый опустил глаза.  
— Ты не виноват ни в чём из произошедшего. Ты не начинал Апокалипсис и никого не убивал. Да вам вдвоём с Пятым пришлось останавливать конец света, когда все отказались помочь. Единственное, в чём ты оплошал — пустился во все тяжкие, но и в этом тебя сложно винить… Никто из нас бы не справился с подобным. — Протянул руку и сжал пальцы на предплечье брата. — Нам не хватает прежнего Клауса.

Тот вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Ребята много рассказывали, каким ты вырос здесь. Ну и мы столько времени тусили со всеми призраками в этом городе — всё равно что в окружении сотни тётушек, которые только и рассказывают о любимом племяннике тебе.

Наконец Четвёртый улыбнулся, а с плеч рухнула тяжесть, едва не проломившая ему хребет.

— И, кстати, ты случаем не знаешь, как убить призрака? От Диего даже мёртвые хотят повеситься.

Клаус мотнул головой, потянулся вперёд и крепко обнял брата.

Больше они не произнесли ни слова.

* * *

Жизнь возвращалась в размеренное русло.

Клаус достаточно быстро восстановился — для него вернуть полный контроль над способностью было всё равно, что сесть на велосипед после долгого перерыва. Главное, только начать.

Несколько раз Четвёртый навещал Юдору и своего племянника Джона. К третьему его приезду малыш уже не плакал, завидев призрачного папу и звонко хохотал, когда тот бросал нематериальные ножи в мягкие игрушки сына. Патрик, поначалу скептически относившийся к идее общения с призраками, так же навещал семью. Клаус вернулся к работе в гостинице и снял небольшое помещение под новый салон неподалёку.  
Он не простил себя, но постепенно шёл к этому маленькими шагами.

А ещё, он трудился над тем, чтобы найти свою оставшуюся семью.

Клаус отчаянно пытался нащупать ауру Пятого, но она ускользала от него в самый последний момент. Раз за разом он будто натыкался на блок, но не позволял себе думать, что Пятый не хочет выходить на связь. Тогда Клаус решил действовать другими методами.  
С помощью родных и других призраков он начал искать следы организации, в которой работал Пятый — Комиссии. И однажды ему улыбнулась удача. Взяв отцовский автомобиль, он несколько часов гнал его через заснеженное и слабоосвещённое шоссе, пока не припарковался по диагонали и на два места перед типичным захолустным мотелем. Призраки подсказали, какая нужна дверь и он стучал так яростно, что постояльцы соседних номеров повысовывали носы и с интересом наблюдали за происходящим.

— Шёл бы отсюда, пацанчик, — в щель приоткрытой двери раздался мягкий бас.  
— Хейзел? — Четвёртый ударил ладонью по хлипкой, выкрашенной в серый, двери, и нагло вошёл в номер. Увидел за ним женщину, схватившуюся за пистолет, и не смог удержаться от улыбки. — Вы из Комиссии?  
— Какого чёрта? Ты кто такой?

Клаус достал из кармана конверт и вложил его в руки мужчины.  
— Передайте письмо Пятому. Обязательно, слышите? Зоя Попова проследит и обязательно доложит, если вы этого не сделаете. И тогда будете иметь дело с этими ребятами.

Ча-Ча взвизгнула, когда между односпальными койками появился призрак пожилой женщины и двух глубоководных, оставшихся с Клаусом в знак уважения, после битвы в Академии.

Хейзел понимающе кивнул и откусил кусок сэндвича:  
— Ещё что-нибудь?

— Нет, только это. — Клаус тряхнул головой и прижал руки к груди. — Спасибо!  
Скользя зимними ботинками по наледи, Клаус добежал до машины и снова завёл мотор. Хейзел покрутил запечатанный конверт в руках и пожал плечами.  
— У Пятого поклонники в двух зажопинсках из трёх. Вот это я понимаю — Легенда.

* * *

По прошествии недели, в сочельник, Клаус сидел на ступеньках лестницы и внимательно следил за входной дверью.

— Милый, ну сколько можно? — Ханна облокотилась о поручень и наклонила голову.  
— Пока он не придёт.  
— А если он не получил записку?  
— Он придёт, мам.  
— Хорошо, — женщина вздохнула и потрепала его по голове. — Забеги хотя бы перекусить, мм? И продолжай свою вахту.  
— Угу, — Четвёртый кивнул, но не пошевелился.

За стеной, в зале ресторана играла музыка и раздавались взрывы смеха. Там собрались все: Юдора с Джоном, Патрик с Клэр, все почившие Харгривзы, Флора и Майлз с супругами, Оуэн, Ханна и бабуля.

Клаус сделал глоток сока, поставил стакан на ступеньку рядом и запахнул кардиган, когда услышал за дверью свист и почувствовал родную ауру.

Раздались приглушённые голоса, и дверь открылась.

Когда на пороге появилась незнакомая женщина в утончённом ретро пальто, Клаус на целую секунду успел почувствовать горечь разочарования, но следом увидел его. Он вскочил с лестницы, постарался обойти незнакомку и повис у брата на шее.  
— Я знал, что ты придёшь.

Улыбнувшись, он выдохнул носом ему в плечо. Открыл глаза и заметил за его спиной девушку — оторвал руку от спины брата и приветственно махнул пятернёй.  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — девушка расплылась в улыбке. — Я — Лайла.

Пятый, обняв брата в ответ, приподнял его и повернулся к второй женщине спиной:  
— А это Миранда, — сказал он. — Она принесла пирог. И подарки.

Женщина сдержанно улыбнулась.  
— У меня ещё с собой есть хорошее настроение, — фыркнула она. — Ну же, Пятый, покажи мне своего брата нормально, а не только красивые глаза.

Клаус засмеялся и хлопнул Пятого по плечу.  
— Пусти. Ну, пусти меня, эй!

Очутившись ногами на земле, он ещё раз окинул доброжелательным взглядом сопровождающих брата дам.

— Очуметь, у меня теперь ещё одна сестра! — Довольно наморщил нос и раскинул руки для Лайлы, но почти сразу закашлялся. — И единственная сестра с такими крепкими объятиями, ахах! Ауч! — Отстранился и кивнул в сторону ресторана. — Там в зале Диего уже всем уши прожужжал, что сделал бы тебя, если не это досадное недоразумение в виде портала. Гости очень ждут твоей версии истории.

— Этот волчара много на себя берёт, — тут же сориентировалась Лайла. Повесила куртку на вешалку. — Он бы о пощаде взмолился, если не этот портал, — и тут же, вместе с чемоданчиком и пакетами с подарками, ушла в ресторан.

— Могу сказать, лишь одно — хорошо, что Диего уже мёртв, — хохотнул Клаус вслед девушке и повернулся к Миранде. Сделал непонятную фигуру руками, по ходу пытаясь понять, как ему лучше поприветствовать даму, и решил протянуть ладонь, чтобы вежливо пожать ручку.  
— Миранда! Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с вами. И пирог будет очень кстати!

— Взаимно. Пятый только о тебе и говорит, — женщина легко стиснула его пальцы своими, а потом вручила свёрток с пирогом. Пятый тут же подхватил её пальто, снимая. Оставшись в красном платье в еловые веточки, Миранда снова забрала у Клауса свёрток и решительно направилась следом за Лайлой.

Пока Пятый размещал одежду на вешалке, Клаус метнулся к лестнице и взял свой стакан с соком.

— Спасибо, что позвал нас, — нерешительно улыбнулся Пятый.

Четвёртый, казалось, распахнул глаза ещё шире. Закусил уголок губы и наклонил голову. Взъерошенный, он светился от счастья.  
— Прости, что пришлось ждать так долго.

Приглашающе кивнул на дверь в зал ресторана и братья, нога в ногу, переступили порог.

Вся их семья была здесь.

Дома.

Вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔮Мой текст это взгляд на историю братьев со стороны Клауса. Что происходило в это же время с Пятым Вы можете узнать в прекрасном тексте Penelope Foucault "Свет других миров" вот тут — https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777998
> 
> 🔮Этот текст занимает особое место в сердце и, как автору, мне бесконечно тоскливо, что сегодня поставлена точка в этой основной истории.  
> Большое спасибо Penelope Foucault за это приключение, бессонные ночи, обсуждение сюжета. У нас с тобой получилась отличная история по любимому фандому.  
> И спасибо вам, дорогой читатель, за то, что были с нами! Надеюсь вам понравилось!


End file.
